Une française dans tout ça
by Schizo'banana
Summary: Céline est française et fière de l'être. Donc si un jour on lui avait dit que son papa-poule l'enverrai en Angleterre pour une question de sécurité, elle n'aurait même pas fait remarqué que des frappadingues se faisaient la guerre là bas et que la sécurité, c'était un chouia limite. Elle vous aurai juste toiser d'un regard torve et serait reparti jouer au bilboquet avec Amandine.
1. Chapter 1

_On sonne à la porte et je n'ai aucun scrupule à accuser Amandine de venir troubler ma tranquillité. Ca fait trois jours de suite qu'elle vient me faire des adieux larmoyants. _

_J'étais tranquille sur mon balcon à profiter de la nature sauvage qui s'étend à perte de vue. Des montagnes majestueuses dont les sommets baignent dans des nuages encore roses de la lumière du matin. _

_Le silence seulement troublé par les clochettes de quelques vaches, l'immobilité du paysage seulement agité par quelques petits lapins qui … copulent ? _

_J'hésite, c'est moi la voyeuse ou c'est eux les exhibitionnistes ?_

_ Parce que j'ai franchement pas envie de me bouger juste pour préserver l'intimité de saletés de bêtes dont les hormones s'excitent juste quand ils passent sous mon nez. Si ça se trouve c'est moi qui provoque ça. C'aurait été un pouvoir fabuleux si ils ne s'appliquaient pas seulement aux animaux. Et puis tant pis, je reste. Du moment que les vaches reste tranquille. _

_Et puis ça me fait penser que-_

« - C'est moi où y'a des lapin qui copulent juste sous ton nez sans que ça te déranges ?

- Ils pourraient le faire sur mon dos que ça me dérangerais pas tant qu'ils restent silencieux. »

Amandine franchit la baie vitrée qui la séparait de son amie et l'observa un instant en soupirant d'exaspération. Affalée sur un transat son fidèle cahier et un stylos entre les mains, ses long cheveux noir dégringolant dans un dégradé de légères boucles sur son visage concentré sur ce qu'elle écrivait.

Céline avait toujours été comme ça. Elle semblait toujours porter plus d'attention à son cahier qu'à ce qui l'entourait et paradoxalement il n'y avait personne de plus attentive qu'elle. Maintenant encore, elle était plongée dans ses écrits ignorant son amie qui s'affala tranquillement sur elle faute de place sur le transat.

Céline ne releva pas trop habitué à l'attitude tactile de son amie, elle repoussa les cheveux châtain clair d'Amandine qui lui obstruait la vue et continua d'écrire en essayant d'ignorer les cercles imaginaires que traçait son amie sur sa peau pâle.

Voyant que malgré son petit manège Céline restait de marbre, Amandine tenta une solution plus radicale.

« - Waaaayeuuuh !

- Rooh ça va Lin', c'était qu'une petite pincette de rien du tout, se justifia Amandine avec son joli sourire enjôleur et ses yeux noisette pétillant de malice. »

- Arrêtes de faire ce que ton unique neurone te dicte de faire, tu veux ?

Céline continua de grogner quelques insanités avant de refermer son cahier signifiant ainsi à son amie qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« - Mais tu te rend compte Lin' ! Tu pars demain soir pour l'Angleterre ! S'égosilla Amandine.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lèves le petit doigt en disant ça ?

- Bah … Angleterre-thé, thé-petit doigt levé !

- Logique implacable …

- N'est ce pas ? Alors, alors ! Tu m'as toujours pas dit comment ton père avait réagit !

- Comme un père qui apprend que sa fille est virée définitivement de son école pour, je cite, « avoir tenté d'assassiner un camarade ».

Amandine écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la stupéfaction.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaan, ils ont vraiment mis ça comme motif d'exclusion ?!

Céline acquiesça et déjà ses lèvres commençaient à s'étirer doucement. Son amie essaya de garder un air impassible sur son visage ce qui était largement raté. Pour Amandine, garder une expression neutre c'était équivalent à une grimace de souffrance. C'est avec des éclats de rire dans la gorge qu'elle lui demanda :

- Et ton père qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- « T'as foutu un élève de septième année dans le comas ?!

Deviens Auror ma fille. »

S'en fut de trop pour les deux filles qui rirent à gorges déployées pendant un bon moments avant que le père de Céline ne l'appelle de l'étage d'en bas.

C'est clopin clopant, les abdos douloureux d'avoir trop rit, que les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant le père de Céline. Un bel homme blond au teint mâte et avec les yeux d'un bleu foncé profond comme l'océan et où quelques nuances de bleu plus clair faisaient leur chemin. Les yeux étaient la seule chose qu'elle avait héritée de son père avec quelques traits du visage comme les pommette hautes pour le reste elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, selon son père. Le même teint pâle, la même petite bouche rose et charnue constamment étiré en un petit rictus moqueur, un petit nez mutin et la même silhouette délicate et inoffensive.

« - Etre ma fille n'est pas une raison pour te balader dans ma maison en pyjama tu sais, intervint une voix douce mais néanmoins autoritaire.

- Comme tu dis je suis à la maison, je me balade comme je veux, répliqua Céline en se précipitant vers le gâteau à peine sorti du four tandis qu'Amandine cherchait déjà de quoi le découper.

- Pas quand ton pyjama se résume à un débardeur et une culotte, gronda son père avec une lueur de malice dans ses prunelles bleues.

- Laisse moi manger en paix, ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude papa, t'aime pas snoopy ?, soupira la jeune fille en prenant des verres, Amandine ! Sors des boissons du frigo !

- Ouai, ouaaaaai ! Elle est où la crème chantilly ? »

Ce n'est qu'une fois attablé et la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat que les deux filles se rendirent compte d'un détail. Tout était absolument normal, certes, la cuisine toujours aussi beige et lumineuse, donnant à la fois sur le salon où un feu crépitait doucement et sur le grand jardin à travers la baie vitrée. Là était le problème. Pourquoi une dame se tenait elle juste là ?

Amandine fut la première à réagir.

« - Bonjour, ça va ? »

Il eu un silence. Dans un premier temps, Céline se serait frapper la tête contre la table, une dame inconnue au bataillon débarque et tout ce qu'elle a à dire c'est « ça va ? ». Dans un deuxième temps elle fusilla son père du regard, celui-ci lui souriait à pleines dents. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un et ne l'avait pas prévenu de s'habiller correctement.

« - Moi ça ne me dérange pas mais ça ne convient pas tout le monde, dit il d'un air faussement sévère, et puis tu sais que j'adoooore snoopy, fini-t-il en faisant la tête de la gamine énamourée. »

Nouveaux silence, que seul les bruits de mastication d'Amandine troublaient.

« - J'aimerai bien qu'on me présente si ce n'est pas trop demandé, Nathan. »

C'était la dame qui avait parlé. Elle avait un petit accent que Céline jugea anglais, elle avait l'air brune sous son chapeau et ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs, sa bouche fine était pincé sous l'impatience et sa fine silhouette se déplaça pour se retrouver face au deux jeunes filles.

« Bien sûr, Jessica. Jessica voici Céline ma fille, Céline voici Jessica Kimbley une amie de longue date et ta tutrice tout le temps que tu sera en Angleterre pour ta scolarité » devant le regard accusateur de sa fille il ajouta « tu sais que mon travail ne me permet de me déplacer en dehors de la France ma belle. »

Céline le savait mais elle eut tout de même un pincement au cœur. Elle n'avait pas le choix, Poudlard était la seule école de sorcellerie qui l'avait accepté après son renvoi de Beauxbâton. Elle avait tout essayé pour y échapper et malheureusement elle parlait trop bien anglais pour laisser passer cette chance, selon son père. Pff, tout le monde parlait anglais d'abord.

Résignée mais tout de même reconnaissante envers cette femme qui la prendrai sous son aile sans la connaître, Céline se leva alla lui serrer la main.

La sorcière eu l'ai surprise puis une furtive lueur amusée passa dans son regard au moment où Céline dans une révérence bien française la salua dans un anglais parfait. Cela aurait pu être élégant, habillée et sans snoopy.

« - Mes hommages madame, j'espère ne pas vous faire regretter trop tôt d'avoir accepter de prendre soin de moi. »

Puis l'air de rien, alors que son père riait doucement, elle se redirigea vers la table au côtés d'Amandine avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Mme Kimbley.

« Un peu de gâteau ? »

* * *

_On a tous des ennemis. _

_Ou du moins des gens qu'on ne peut pas sentir. Pour moi cher journal ce Gabriel restera à jamais le numéro un des ennemis de Céline Delaplume. _

_Non seulement il me pourrissait le paysage à Beauxbâton, mais même à moitié mort il me pose des problèmes. _

_Mon père à reçu une lettre du Ministre en personne. L'illustre Babel à daigné nous porter attention dans le seule but de me menacer._

_De quoi, à ton avis ? De quoi pouvons nous menacer une gamine de quinze balais qui a accidentellement presque mis à mort son camarade d'école ?_

_Parce qu' il ne va pas mourir cet idiot, un simple protego n'a jamais tué personne. _

_Certes, à part si on admet qu'un individu A lance dans toute sa fureur un incendio sur un individu B et que cet individu B dans un ultime réflexe contre avec un protego ce sort, qui à quand même une assez grande capacité magique. En effet cela peut engendrer que l'individu A se retrouve pour le moins soufflé par la déflagration de la contre attaque et qu'il aille se fracasser à grande vitesse contre un mur. J'avoue que moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas, je me suis un petit peu laisser emporter pas l'adrénaline. _

_Nom d'une pipe ! Il m'envoyait un incendio en pleine gueule, j'ai eu le droit de ne pas mesurer la force de mon bouclier devant la boule de feu qui me fonçait dessus non ? C'est que j'ai quand même flipper moi. Et puis heureusement qu'Amandine était là puisque c'est elle qui a fait les sorts de premier secours. Elle lui à probablement sauvé la vie._

_Cette garce._

_Elle n'aurait pas dû. Ce mec est un ingrat, il l'a aussi accusé alors qu'elle lui a sauvé la vie. Du coup elle aussi se retrouve sur le fil puisque qu'elle est considérer comme ma « complice ». Encore un écart de conduite et elle est renvoyé. _

_J'avoue que j'espère qu'elle fera une grosse connerie, comme ça elle me rejoindra à Poudlard. Je sais qu'elle y pense. Affaire à suivre._

_ Mais revenons à nos citrouilles, je disais donc que pour punir une gamine de quinze ans d'un tel accident, on la prive de sucreries, on lui rajoute des devoirs de potions et de métamorphose, au pire on la gifle. Oui, c'est ça. Une bonne gifle et on en parle plus._

_Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être la punition lambda pour monsieur Babel. Je plains ses enfants._

_Comment ça il n'en a pas ?_

_Hé bien, au fond ça ne m'étonne pas, ils sont morts punis par leur père. _

_« Comment ça tu prends des bonbons en cachette Maurice ?! Allez hop, files à Azkaban ! »_

_Oui journal, t'a bien entendu je ne plaisante qu'a moitié. Dans sa lettre super pompeuse Babel menace de m'envoyer à la prison d'Azkaban si jamais un autre fait de ce genre à lieu, mineure ou pas. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas à Beauxbâtton, je suis aussi fiché comme serial-killer-futur-mangemort-bras-droit-de-tu-sais-qui. Tout ça parce que cet abruti de Gabriel est le fils d'un je ne sais quel haut conseiller, bref un ami intime du grand manitou. Evidemment j'en savais rien, tu penses bien que j'aurais essayé de sortir avec lui et pas de l'assassiner. _

_Inutile de dire que cette nouvelle étant arrivé quelques heures avant le grand départ mon père s'est indigné contre le monde magique entier et à jugé nécessaire de rallonger de trois kilomètre la liste de recommandations et conseils sur le quai de la gare tandis qu'Amandine a rit nerveusement en lançant pour détendre l'atmosphère un « trop coooool, j'ai une amie criminelle ! »._

_M'enfin mise à part ses broutilles, les adieux auraient pût être simple si Amandine n'avait pas décidé de les humidifier. Et que je te sers dans mes bras, et que je te dis des mièvreries, et que je pleure et m'essuie ma morve sur ton pull. Ou elle crois que ce train me mène tout droit rouler une pelle aux détraqueurs ou elle fait ça juste pour me faire royalement chier car elle sait combien je n'aime pas les démonstrations d'affection._

_Je sais que c'est la deuxième solution. Amandine est loin d'être bête malgré ses airs de fille simplette. Je la connais autant qu'elle me connais elle n'a cessé de me coller depuis notre première année. Elle est rapidement devenue la personne dont je suis la plus proche en dehors de mon père souvent absent. Et je sais qu'il lui en ai reconnaissant de me coller autant. Il doit culpabiliser de ne pas être souvent là à cause de son travail « top secret » comme je l'appelai étant petite, car il ne m'en parle jamais, et il se repose sur Amandine pour ce qui est de ma vie sociétale. C'est sûre que si Amandine n'était pas là je serais devenue misanthrope. Va savoir pourquoi elle a jeté son dévolu sur moi en première année._

_ Cette fille ne peut s'empêcher d'aller voir tout le monde que se soit pour sympathiser ou les embêter. _

_Je me rend compte en parlant d'elle que la savoir rester là bas me dérange. Savoir qu'en sortant du train cette sangsue ne viendra pas se pendre à mon cou en criant des absurdités, me fait mal._

_Et pour la première fois je regrette d'avoir blessé cet idiot de Gabriel._

« - On est arrivé Céline arrête d'écrire on doit se dépêcher d'acheter tout ce qu'il te faut sur le chemin de traverse. »

_Et en plus je suis forcé de parler Anglais vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, car Jessica ne veut pas parler français même entre nous._

_What else ?_

_« _- Céline !

- Oui, oui ça y'est je viens Jess.

- C'est Miss Kimbley, pour toi effrontée, j'ai quand même l'âge de ton père. Avances.

- J'ai déjà l'impression d'être à Azkaban, souffla l'adolescente en remettant son journal dans son sac à main, sans vouloir vous offenser Miss Kimbley, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui adressait.

- Ne plaisantes pas avec ça, tu n'a pas l'air de te rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle tu es alors ne te fais pas remarquer, dit elle acide, et cesse de m'écraser le pied avec ta valise !

- Elle fait trois fois ma taille et mon poids, vous pouvez utiliser votre baguette magique pas moi ! s'exclama Céline qui tirait sa valise et un sac de sport à bout de bras en plus de son sac à mains en haletant et jurant comme un charretier.

- Quelle idée de prendre autant d'affaires aussi, soupira d'agacement Miss kimbley, _Rei minor !_

Aussitôt la valise et le sac de sport devinrent si petit que Céline pût sans difficulté les glisser dans son sac. Elle adressa un grand sourire satisfait à sa tutrice qui roula des yeux avant de s'en aller à grand pas.

L'arrivée en Angleterre fut moins difficile que ce à quoi s'attendait Céline. Les gens parlaient dans un anglais tout à fait compréhensibles par la jeune française et semblaient la comprendre ce qui lui valait un sourire béat pendant tout le trajet. Même une petite peste n'était pas arriver à la démoraliser en imitant grotesquement son accent, Céline s'était seulement contenté de lui tirer les cheveux une fois que sa mère lui tourna le dos.

D'ailleurs Miss Kimbley la sermonnait encore pour cet écart de conduite.

« - Non mais franchement, moi qui pensait que ton père avait été suffisamment sévère pour t'éduquer, continuai-t-elle à s'égosiller en bifurquant dans une allée étroite et sale.

- Il n'en a pas eu besoin j'ai toujours été sage, se justifia Céline en rentrant à son tour dans un genre de bar miteux.

En général, ajouta elle devant le regard sceptique de sa tutrice. »

Celle-ci l'ignora et se dirigea droit vers le comptoir ou un vieil homme somnolait, laissant la magie laver les verres et balayer le sol. Céline évita une chaise volante et un balai maniaque avant de pouvoir rejoindre Miss Kimbley, en observant toujours curieuse le bar. Tout était fait de bois usé et malgré les balais qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens le parquet regorgeait de tâches de boissons, la lumière du jour rendu grises par les vitres sales éclairait une pièce où les tables semblaient s'empiler les unes sur les autres et au fond un vieil escalier se perdait dans le plafond.

« - Bonjour Tom, nous voulons passer à l'arrière s'il te plait.

Le vieil homme émergea aussitôt de son sommeil et se mit au garde à vous.

- Tout de suite ma p'tite dame. Vous prendrez bien une petite bière au beurre avant ?

- Non Tom nous sommes pressé, répondit sèchement Miss kimbley.

Et alors que déçu le bar man les menait vers l'arrière du bar dans une petite cour en briques rouge Céline glissa à l'oreille de sa tutrice :

« Bah alors, ma p'tite dame, on est fâchée ? »

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un grognement agacé avant de la pousser contre un tas de carton vides. Et alors que Céline s'insurgeait de tant de violence en clamant le droit des enfants et lui récita le code pénal français, Miss kimbley leva sa baguette magique et pointa certaine brique de pierre dans de grands gestes. Et elles se déplacèrent de sorte à dévoiler une allée de boutiques haute en couleurs et fourmillant de vie.

« - Ah, c'était pour ça, murmura bêtement Céline toujours empêtré dans ses cartons »

Miss Kimbley sans lui accorder un regard s'engagea dans le chemin de traverse avec un petit sourire moqueur coller au visage. La jeune fille se dépêcha de ramasser ses affaires et de la suivre en rajustant sa veste et sa robe.

Le chemin de traverse n'était pas de beaucoup différent de l'avenue des fées que connaissait Céline, toujours ses même boutiques saugrenue, vendant des objets nécessaire au sorcier et d'autre complètement insolites comme un détecteur de pervers qui criait « au viooooool » à chaque fois qu'on en croisait.

Des baguettes, des robes de sorciers, des affaires scolaires, des hiboux, des rats, des serpents, ça bougeait de partout, ça criait de partout et toujours ses premières années qui déambulaient perdue dans ce joyeux fouillis.

Cependant Céline ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'avenue des fées bien plus…chic. On est français ou on l'est pas.

Néanmoins ce joyeux bazar lui plaisait assez. Elle se laissa traîner sans rechigner par Miss Kimbley de boutiques en boutique et au bout d'une heure elle se retrouva avec de nouvelles affaires scolaires, robes de sorcier ainsi que son nouvel uniforme. Et sans aucun doute, l'uniforme français était bien plus classe.

En sortant de chez le libraire les bras pleins de livres elles prirent le chemin d'un bar tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaleureux et propre.

« - Enfin un bar digne de ce nom ! Ah ces anglais … »

Céline se précipita à une des rares tables libres et déposa toute ses affaires et sans ralentir se jeta sur le comptoir où elle commanda

« Ce qu'il y'a de plus nourrissant par pitié ! ». Elle revint à table en portant elle-même un plats remplie de crêpes et deux bières au beurre sous le regard exaspérée de sa tutrice. Et alors qu'elle s'empiffrait de crêpes au chocolats en reconnaissant leur qualité malgré leur origine, une voix hautaine et méprisante la dérangea.

« - Les françaises ne sont pas censé avoir un appétit d'oiseau ? »

Aussitôt des rires fusèrent de derrière elle. Céline ne se retourna pas de suite. Non. Elle prit soin de terminer sa crêpe, de boire une grande gorgée de bière au beurre et de rassurer sa tutrice du regard qui lui intimait l'ordre silencieux de ne pas relever la provocation.

Puis tranquillement se retourna et fit face à ses agresseurs. Car oui, l'interrompre dans son goûter n'était autre qu'une agression pure et dure.

« - C'est que, c'est tellement rare que les anglais fassent quelque chose de potable, que j'en profite, vois tu. »

Pour le coup les rires se transformèrent en protestation indignés et Céline crut déceler le mot « raciste ».

« - Oooh, Tout de suite les grands mots ….

- Celine ! »

La jeune fille croisa le regard furibond de sa tutrice et se tut aussitôt. Elle ramassa ses affaires et suivit penaude les grandes enjambée de Miss Kimbley qui sortit du bar en un coup de vent.

Céline marchait à ses côtés en attendant que la dame se décide à lui passer un savon. Et plus le silence durait plus cela promettait de ressembler à un passage à tabac. Elle eu un élan de sympathie pour les détraqueurs tout d'un coup.

« - Tu es satisfaite ? »

La voix glaciale de sa tutrice lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Céline ne savait pas trop quoi répondre surtout que de son point de vue un aussi insignifiant crêpage de chignon entre demoiselle ne valait pas qu'on s'énerve autant. Se doutant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, elle préféra se taire, histoire de ne pas finir dans le mur.

Miss kimbley soupira longuement avant de s'immobiliser soudainement et faire face à la petite inconsciente qu'on lui avait refilé.

« Tu semblait être quelqu'un d'assez perspicace mais les apparences sont toujours trompeuses. »

Céline ne releva pas, elle sentait que si elle la laissait vider son sac elle pourrait enfin savoir à quel point elle était dans la merde.

« Penses tu que ton père, papa poule comme il est, aurait accepter de t'envoyer aussi loin de lui si ce n'était pas une question de v… d'urgence ?

Même si tu ne sais rien des activités de ton père ton cerveau aussi sous développé soit il, n'a t il pas pu faire le lien entre ta soudaine notoriété dans les magasines sorciers et son envie soudaine de t'envoyer en Angleterre ? L'objectif et de te faire oublier et toi tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est de provoquer une dispute dans le bar le plus fréquenté du monde magique ! »

Céline encore une fois ne fit pas attention aux insultes, seul une chose l'intéressait

peut être qu'elle pourrait lui faire cracher le morceau …

« … et ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais du chocolat, je ne te dirait rien le boulot de ton père ! »

Raté.

Miss kimbley soupira plus fort encore et tourna les talons. Au fond elle ne pouvait en vouloir à cette gamine elle ne savait rien. Et si elle ne savait rien peu importe le nombre d'insinuation plus ou moins poussés qu'elle ferait elle ne comprendrait pas. La tenir dans l'ignorance était une très mauvaise idée selon elle, mais c'était la volonté de Nathan.

Elles déambulèrent un long moment à travers les rues biscornu du chemin de traverse, puis les boutiques se firent de moins en moins nombreuses et les lumieres s'allumaient en même temps que le soleil déclinait. Céline remarqua à plusieurs reprises le regard suspicieux de Miss kimbley et elle pris un certain temps avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas elle qu'elle surveillait mais autre chose. Sa tutrice s'arrêta enfin devant ce qui semblait être une auberge.

Céline grimaça, les Anglais étaient ils toujours obligé de faire dans le bizarre ?

Parce qu'il était difficile de trouver un semblant d'harmonie entre le sphinx siégeant fièrement sur la rampe de l'escalier et la fée qui voletait un peu partout sur le perron en semant une poudre blanche.

Poudre blanche qui n'avait rien de magique, ni d'enfantin.

« C'est quoi ça ? Une fée toxico ? »

Miss Kimbley se retourna vivement vers l'insolente un air furieux sur le visage.

« - Excuses toi, idiote !

- Hein... mais j'ai rien fait ! »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de réaliser que la fée se figea et se retourna lentement vers elle, arborant un rictus mauvais. Céline remarqua qu'elle avait des canines étrangement aiguisées. Puis la fée fondit sur elle.

« - Toxicoooo ! Toxicooooo ?! Parce que nous les fées on peut pas s'amuser heinnn ? Fille de ***** de**** à ***** ! On est censé planer avec quoi nous ?! En sentant les tulipes ? »

Miss Kimbley réittera son conseil d'un coup d'oeil assassin à Céline mais celle ci ouvrit la bouche pour tout autre chose.

« Mais je t'emmerde moi. Fille de ***** de**** à ***** toi même ! J'critiquait pas c'est même cool, t'es originale au moins, alors lâches mes cheveux ! »

La fée sembla se détendre, aussitôt elle libéra Céline la recoiffa et se remit à flâner en jettant un peu partout sa poudre suspecte tout en murmurant « cool et originale hihihi, cool et originaaaaaaal ... »

Miss kimbley soupira une nième fois pour cette journée et tira sans douceur Céline à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Cette fille était irrécupérable.

…...


	2. Chapter 2

_Il me semble que j'ai toujours été une fille assez sage et obéissante. Du moins avec son père._

_Bon d'accord, que avec son père. Mais c'est le principal non ?_

_Quand il m'avait dit de ne pas poser de question sur son travail, je n'en avais pas posé._

_Quand il me disait de rester dans ma chambre quand une flopée d'Aurors envahissait notre salon pour de longues soirée, je restait sagement dans ma chambre._

_Quand il m'apprenait des sorts que je n'était pas censé apprendre, je n'en avais jamais parlé à personne, tout comme il me l'avait dit. Il m'avait dit de n'utiliser ses sorts qu'en cas de danger, je ne les avais jamais utilisés._

_Pareil pour l'Occlumencie mais il a vite arrêter de me l'apprendre quand il a vu que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'expérimenter sur Amandine. D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment là qu'elle a appris à quelle point le mystère planait sur mon père._

_Oui je considère que je suis une enfant très obéissante. Trop obéissante._

_N'importe qui aurait voulu savoir qu'est ce que tout ça cachait. Amandine avait déjà essayé de me corrompre à plusieurs reprises mais je ne voulais pas savoir. _

_Je faisais confiance à mon père, cela me suffisait._

_Cependant il s'est passé un truc d'assez étranges il y a quelques minutes._

_Ca fait quatre jours que je suis enfermée dans cette auberge et demain matin je devrais partir pour ma rentré en sixième année à Poudlard._

_Je refaisais donc mes affaires pour la quarantième fois au moins quand j'ai entendu la fée toxico crier en bas. Comme je suis devenue plus ou moins amie avec elle je m'apprêtais à descendre voir ce qu'il se passait. _

_Lorsque je suis descendue dans le hall d'accueille j'ai remarqué pour la première fois une petite porte sur ma droite. Et il me semblait avoir entendu la voix de mon père. Et le chuchotement agacé de jessica. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je m'étais arrêté et j'écoutais attentivement. _

_« - … il ne lui est rien arrivé au moins ? fit la voix affolé de mon père._

_- Non, mais ça aurait pu Nathan. Je lui avait interdis pourtant de sortir seule, ta fille est une vraie plaie !_

_- S'il ne lui est rien arrivé c'est le principal, souffla-t-il de soulagement._

_- Si ce n'est pas cette fois ça sera une autre fois…_

_- Ne parle pas de malheur Jess !_

_- Mais elle ne sait rien ! Elle ne mesurera pas la situation dans laquelle elle est du moment qu'elle ne sait rien. Céline est en première page de tout les journaux, ça va être de plus en plus difficile de la tenir éloigné d'elle ! Tu …_

_- Chut ! gronda-t-il, Tu as bien lancé le sort d'insonorisation ? »_

_A ce moment là j'ai entendu des froissement d'habit et j'ai deviné qu'elle devait venir vérifié si personne n'écoutait aux portes._

_Autant dire que je me suis jamais carapaté aussi vite. _

_Amandine aurait été fière de moi. Bien que je ne puisse lui relater mes exploits. _

_Encore une fois j'en arrive à parler d'Amandine. Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'attachais autant d'importance à cette furie. Parce que je me rends compte que maintenant les mensonges et les mystères que papa m'imposent sont trop lourd à supporter seule. _

_Qu'avant tout cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, parce qu'elle était là et j'avais confiance en cette douce inconscience qui avait bordée nos plus jeunes années._

_Que maintenant mon père me ment sur quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour que je puisse l'ignorer, et qui risque sûrement de me péter à la gueule comme une mauvaise farce._

_Mais cette farce laissera un gout amer. Indéniablement._

_Je sais que tout ça a un rapport avec tout ce qu'il se passe dehors. Ce mage noir, lord voldemort, ses partisans les mangemorts, et cette idéologie de sang purs, ces vagues de meurtres, ces rassemblements d'Aurors de plus en plus fréquent dans notre salon._

_Je sais que mon père en ai un d'auror, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit et que je ne lui ai jamais fait part de ma déduction. Parce qu'il se fermait à tout dialogue quand j'en arrivais à parler de ces choses qui fâchent. _

_Et j'ai compris au fil du temps que pour mon père les choses qui fâchent étaient les choses potentiellement dangereuses pour moi._

_Alors Journal, je ne sais pas quand exactement je m'en suis rendue compte, peut être que je le savais déjà sans vraiment vouloir l'admettre parce cela rendait les choses encore plus compliqué. _

_Mais il était indéniable que maman faisait partie de ces choses qui fâchent._

_Et que le « elle » dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure ne pouvait être que ma mère._

_Quelles preuves j'ai ? Aucune. Cela m'a paru comme une évidence._

_Ma mère était un danger pour moi._

_Seulement, ce qui me choque réellement c'est que je devrais conjuguer la phrase précédente au présent, puisque vraisemblablement ma mère serait toujours en vie et à mes trousses._

_Encore un détail que papa à dû omettre dans mon éducation._

Céline referma sèchement le cahier de cuir bronze et le fourra dans la doublure du fond de sa valise. Puis dans un soupir déchirant d'ennui elle y jeta ses livres de cours et autre affaire d'école avant d'y mettre ses habits. Elle regarda un moment la montagne d'habit qu'elle avait amené en maudissant sa folie du shopping que lui avait transmis Amandine.

Au bout d'une heure elle réussit à tout caser et elle se jeta paresseusement sur son lit. D'habitude ça allait plus vite. D'habitude il y avait Amandine aussi, cette fille était une maniaque du rangement. Un vrai elfe de maison.

C'est sur cette pensée que Céline s'endormit, le cœur étrangement lourd.

Le lendemain tout se passa bizarrement vite. Jessica était entrée dans sa chambre comme une furie et l'avait littéralement arrachée à son lit pour la jeter dans la salle de bain et la mettre sous l'eau chaude.

« - Tu veux me frotter les fesses aussi pendant que t'y es Jess ?! »

Jessica la fusilla du regard avant de lui asséner une taloche à l'arrière de la tête.

« - Ton train part dans quinze minute idiote ! »

La jeune fille se figea un moment avant de retirer rageusement son pyjama déjà mouillé nullement gêner que Jessica soit là.

« - Jess ! J'ai déjà préparer mes vêtement ils sont sur la chaise ramènes les moi !

Je suis pas ton elfe !

S'il te plait ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Jessica réapparaissait dans la chambre Céline enfilait une petite robe beige dans le style indien par-dessus un collant opaque noir et elle sautillait tout en mettant ses bottes et sa veste.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux toujours mouillé et … fonça dans Jessica.

« - Aieuh ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous planté là ? »

Elle n'eu comme réponse qu'un regard noir et un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Sans attendre plus longtemps elles dévalèrent les escaliers et voyant que Céline peinait avec son immense valise Jessica la réduisit en poids et en taille d'un coup de baguette. Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre l'adolescente lui balancer « C'est pas trop tôt ! » .

Elle sortit de l'auberge d'un pas vif et se retourna en tendant la main pour transplaner mais elle eu l'envie irrépressible de se taper la tête contre le sol jusque mort s'en suive.

Il ne leur restait plus que six minutes et cette peste ne trouvait rien d'autre qu'a faire des adieux larmoyant avec la fée toxico !

« - CELINE !

- Oui ! Oui ! Bon et surtout ne change pas t'es super ! Dis tu me passe un peu de euh … ta poussière de fée ?

- CELINE !

- Bon laisse tomber, y'a un dragon qui m'attend ! Salut ! »

A peine eurent elles transplanés que le train siffla et que les derniers élèves montaient en vitesse.

« - Bon, Jess ce fut un…

- Dépêches toi te casser ou je t'en met une ! »

Céline évita habilement ce qui aurait été la troisième taloche de sa journée et se carapata dans le train. Mais sur le seuil elle se retourna et dans un grand sourire lui lança :

« Merci, Jess ! »

La porte se ferma et le train dans un dernier sifflement se mit en marche.

De loin elle put voir Jessica lever les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille resta bien cinq minutes dans les couloirs à déambuler entre les compartiments sans qu'elle n'en repère un seule de vide.

Puis elle entendit des bruit de course derrière elle et un garçon haut comme trois pomme la dépassa non sans la bousculer tandis qu'un éclair rouge ricocha sur le mur près d'elle.

Aussi vite que lui permettait sa valise elle plongea sa main dans une poche intérieur de sa veste en retira sa baguette et elle lança un sort de bouclier. Un deuxième éclair ricocha sur son bouclier et agacée elle se retourna et fonça sur son agresseur.

Un garçon pas plus haut que le premier qui pris peur en la voyant et multiplia les attaques, en vain.

Son bouclier avait quand même envoyé un septième année à l'hosto.

Elle l'attrapa par sa capuche et le secoua comme un prunier.

« - Avises ne serait ce que de lever ta baguette encore une fois et je te la fou dans ton cul ! »

Le gamin devint pâle et ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança :

« - Si tu me fait le supplice d'entendre le son de ta voie, je te castre avec tes dents ! »

Elle le vit hocher faiblement la tête et devenir encore plus livide. Elle le relâcha et le petit déguerpit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Céline soupira et repris sa quête du compartiment vide.

Des élèves, des élèves, des élèves, encore des élèves, un élève, des élèves ... Un élève ?

Elle fit marche arrière et se posta devant le compartiment où seul un garçon de son âge apparemment lisait tranquillement.

Elle entra et il tourna la tête vers elle l'air ennuyé et agacé. Ses yeux d'un gris clair la toisèrent méchamment et il haussa un sourcil hautain derrière ses cheveux sombre.

« - Ce compartiment est pris, dit' il d'une voix froide et traînante.

Comme tout les autres, répliqua tranquillement Céline en sortant de sa valise un livre dont la couverture ne laissait apparaître aucun titre.

Dégages.»

Céline ne le regardait toujours pas, tranquillement, elle hissa sa valise dans la soute en bénissant Jessica de l'avoir alléger. Elle n'imaginait même pas la tête du grognon si elle lui avait demandé de l'aider.

D'ailleurs elle l'entendit fermer son livre dans un claquement agacé.

Elle sentit que les choses pouvaient dégénérer et que ce n'était pas forcément en sa faveur.

Elle éviterait volontiers un duel dans un espace aussi réduit avec un adversaire dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'il lisait, et reconnut le nom de l'auteur.

Ambrosius Nott, un féru de Magie noir.

Il était encore plus hors de question de faire un duel avec un mec qui lisait des bouquins de magie noir.

Alors elle pris le ton le plus diplomatique qu'elle avait :

« - C'était celui où il y avait le plus de place et tu me semblais calme et je ne veux que lire mon bouquin tranquille. Alors à moins que tu sois une piplette invétéré je ne vois pas pourquoi je sortirais d'ici. »

Elle le vit afficher une moue dégouté à l'évocation de « piplette invétéré » puis il la toisa une dernière fois avant de rouvrir son livre d'un geste lent sans lui accorder une parole.

Céline contente de son petit effet s'installa confortablement sur l'autre banquette et plongea dans son livre.

Le temps passa lentement sans qu'aucun problème ne vienne troubler les deux lecteurs. Céline était appuyé contre la fenêtre les jambes nonchalamment étendue sur la banquette, totalement absorbé par sa lecture en jouant distraitement avec une boucle de ses cheveux de jais.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit sèchement sur deux jeunes hommes d'environ leur âges et Céline tout comme le grognon levèrent un regard agacé. Voyant que les garçons devaient sûrement se connaître elle retourna à sa lecture.

« - Régulus, salua l'un deux à l'adresse du grognon.

Avery, Mulciber, répondit il simplement. »

Puis le silence se fit. Ce que Céline trouva étrange pour des retrouvailles entre amis après un long été.

C'était quoi cette ambiance de merde ?

Elle releva discrètement les yeux puis se rendit compte que trois paires d'yeux la fixaient sans gêne.

Puis se rendant compte qu'en effet elle réquisitionnait une banquette à elle toute seule, elle s'assit normalement et se reprit sa lecture. Mais le silence persistait.

Elle releva les yeux pour la seconde fois face aux trois inconnus qui l'observais toujours et qui semblait attendre qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Etrangement elle pensa immédiatement à imiter la chouette. Ca faisait toujours mourir de rire Amandine. Mais ceux à qui elle faisait face serai plutôt du genre à lui envoyer un impardonnable si elle faisait ça. Est-ce que la blague du petit pois fera l'affaire ?

« - Bon tu dégages où il faut qu'on te sorte ?

C'était Mulciber qui venait de parler un gars immense et avec une tête de criminelle, du genre qui tue des poules juste pour se mettre de bonne humeur le matin.

- Pas la peine, je compte rester là mais c'est gentil de proposer, répondit Céline avec le sourire le plus niais qu'elle savait faire. »

Elle avait néanmoins rapprocher instinctivement sa main de l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette en faisant mine de jouer avec ses cheveux.

Elle n'eu jamais fait aussi bien.

A peine eu il dégainer sa baguette que Céline lui envoya un Experliarmus.

Et à cette distance si courte ce ne fut pas que sa baguette qui vola, son propriétaire aussi fut expulsé du compartiment dans un grand fracas.

Avery et Régulus dégainèrent la leur d'un geste vif et Céline sachant qu'elle ne pourrait attaquer l'un sans se faire avoir par l'autre se lança le seul informulé qu'elle maniait à la perfection celui de bouclier.

Deux éclair vifs fusa vers elle et ricochèrent sur une paroi invisible, dont l'un toucha Avery qui fut pétrifié.

Elle se retrouva alors face à Régulus, chacun tenant en joue l'autre.

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?! »

Une rousse déboula dans le compartiment suivi par un garçon au cheveux brun tandis que des élèves alerté par tout le bruit s'amassait dans les couloirs.

Malgré ça ni Céline ni Regulus ne bronchèrent, ne souhaitant pas être celui qui baissera sa baguette en premier.

Deux autre garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment et Céline entendit l'un d'eux forcer toute la foule à rejoindre leur compartiment.

Le brun dégaina sa baguette et dit d'une voix tranquille mais néanmoins autoritaire :

« - Ca suffit maintenant, rangez vos baguette, je ne veux plus aucun sort jeté. »

Céline obtempéra sagement et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste, tandis que Regulus rangea la sienne dans un reniflement méprisant.

La rousse les fusillait toujours de son regard vert puis asséna vivement

« - Trentes point en moins pour Serpentard et … mais t'es qui toi ? interrogea t elle finalement se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la maison de Céline puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

- 'Suis nouvelle, grogna Céline en priant pour que Jessica n'entende jamais parler de son altercation.

- Et bien ça commence bien !

- Mais c'est eux qu'ont voulu me virer du compartiment, j'suis innocente !

- Mais bien sûr, ricana dédaigneusement Regulus, Mulciber a fait un vol plané tout seul.

- Je l'ai juste un peu aidé parce que je suis aimable, moi.

- Stop ! intervint la rousse. Toi tu prend tes affaire et tu me suis j'enlèverai des points à ta maison quand tu sera réparti ! Et vous aurez tout les quatre une retenu ! »

Céline aurait voulu lui rétorquer « et tu veux pas un fouet aussi ? » mais celle-ci était déjà parti à grand pas et le grand brun la regardait d'un air qui se voulait dissuasif. Parce qu'il avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose le gars.

Elle soupira et grogna un truc à propos d'injustice anglaise mais récupéra sa valise et son livre puis tenta de rattraper la rousse.

Soudain celle-ci s'arrêta et ouvrit un compartiment en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit.

Il y avait déjà deux filles une avec de court cheveux blond et de grand yeux noir tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux chocolat.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de paraître polie en se présentant que la rousse revint à la charge.

« - Nan mais tu te rends compte ?! T'es inconsciente ? Engager un duel de sorcier contre trois Serpentards et pas les plus innofensifs en plus ! »

Céline ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait paraître honteuse ou si elle pouvait sincèrement lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

Dans une telle situation Amandine lui aurai dit « mais roule lui la pelle de sa vie ! » mais en même temps c'était toujours ce qu'elle lui disais quand elle se retrouvait dans de telle confrontation verbale.

Devant l'air furieuse de la rousse elle renonça et opta pour une autre solution :

« - Qu'est ce qui est rond et vert et rose, hum ? »

Devant l'air hagard qu'elle affichait maintenant et le silence des deux autres, elle se décida à leur donner la réponse.

« - Bah, un petit pois torse nu ! »

Céline entendit avec satisfaction les deux filles derrière elle pouffer de rire discrétement, mais elle se concentra sur l'expression de la rousse.

Elle vit qu'elle garda les sourcils froncés, mais un tressautement au coin des lèvres lui fit comprendre que sa blague avait fait mouche. Puis la rousse se mordit la joue mais le sourire était bien visible et ses yeux ne la fusillait plus.

Bien, mode dragon désactivé.

« - Moi c'est Alice Fortescue, s'exclama soudainement la blonde dans un grand sourire.

- Céline Delaplume, répondit elle tranquillement en s'installant.

- Dorcas Meadowes, se présenta sobrement l'autre en lui tendant sa main.

- Enchantée, reprit elle un peu surprise mais en lui serrant quand même la main. Elle préférait quand même la bise. C'est plus féminin. »

Alors qu'elle récupéra son livre, la rousse se planta devant elle.

« Quand même, j'ai bien aimé la façon dont tu ne t'es pas laissé faire, lui dit elle dans un sourire gêné, Lily Evans, enchantée. »

Céline se contenta de lui rendre un sourire amusée. Tout ce carnage auditif juste pour la forme, et ben.

Le reste du voyage se passa paisiblement Céline avait au début répondu vaguement aux questions des trois jeunes filles pour assouvir leur curiosité, échangé quelques banalités puis s'était plongée avec délectation dans son livre sans que personne ne la dérange.

Peu après le passage d'une dame et son charriot remplie de friandises, que Céline avait dévalisé, Lily leur fit savoir qu'elles devraient mettre leur uniformes car elle pouvait déjà voir la gare de pré au lard.

Alors elles essayèrent de se changer mais comprenant que sortir leur uniformes de leurs grosses valises et se changer à quatre était assez compliqué dans les compartiments. Il fut donc décidé que Alice et Dorcas se changerai en premier pendant que Lily et Céline attendraient dehors.

« - J'aime beaucoup tes vêtements, Céline tu penses qu'on peut en trouver de pareil en dehors de la France ? demanda Lily en touchant le cuir de sa veste.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit les vêtements en soit qui sont particuliers c'est la manière de les porter, alors oui, répondit elle ravie de voir que sa tenu plaisait et d'aborder un sujet dont elle avait l'habitude de faire avec Amandine.

C'est ça, fait la connaisseuse, se moqua Lily.

Je suis française, ma belle, c'est dans mes gênes, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. »

Lily rit joyeusement à l'assurance de Céline et allait reprendre avant que qu'on ne l'interrompe :

« Lily-joliiiiiiiie tu m'a manqué ! »

Céline se retourna pendant que Lily pestait derrière elle, pour faire face à quatre garçon dont un qu'elle reconnu comme étant le préfet brun de tout à l'heure.

Celui qui avait crié était manifestement le gaillard avec des cheveux sombre en bataille et des yeux pétillant de malice derrière des lunettes ronde. Outre le préfet, le troisième garçon avait une étonnante ressemblance avec Regulus mais avec un nez moins retroussé, des pommette plus haute des yeux plus foncé et des cheveux plus long, le derniers était le plus petit sûrement le plus gringalet son malaise tranchait avec l'assurance de ses amis ses cheveux blond retombaient légèrement sur des yeux bleu qui semblaient trop grand pour son visage.

« - Je ne peux pas en dire autant Potter si tu pouvais juste passer ton chemin… »

Pour toute réponse le dénommé Potter se posta juste devant Céline un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

« - Sûrement pas sans que tu nous ai présenté ta nouvelle copine, Evans, rajouta celui qui ressemblait à Régulus.

Oh, c'est elle qui faisait du grabuge tout à l'heure, remarqua tranquillement le préfet ses yeux d'une étrange couleur ambré brillaient d'une lueur amusé. »

Tout les regard convergèrent vers Céline tandis que Lily soupira d'agacement. Le petit blond se pencha pour mieux voir Celine mais se dépêcha de se remettre derrière le préfet quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement sur une Alice revêtant son uniforme et que Dorcas sortait aussi.

« - Ah votre touuuuur les filles ! Oh salut, les gars ! »

Céline n'attendit pas plus longtemps mais avant de s'engouffrer dans le compartiment, elle leur adressa un sourire polie et s'adressa au préfet :

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure, je pensais péter des gueules en silence. »

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Lily qui verrouilla le compartiment d'un sort sous le regard perplexe de Céline.

« - Quoi ?

Parano … »

Pendant qu'elles se changeait Lily lui expliqua que les quatre garçons rencontrés plus tôt se faisait appelé les Maraudeurs connus pour être les plus grand farceurs et briseurs de règles que Poudlard ai connue et que l'un d'eux la harcelait.

Céline décida alors d'éviter ces gars là comme la peste.

Non pas, car Lily les décrivaient comme une plaie, mais surtout qu'ils semblaient populaire et que rester avec eux ne serait pas bon pour la discrétion pour laquelle Jessica serai prête à faire des sacrifices humains.

Elle soupira de lassitude, cette année allait être des plus ennuyeuse.

Le train s'arrêta finalement et Lily lui fit savoir qu'elle devait faire son devoir de préfet avec un grand sourire. Cette fille devait être une sadique dans l'âme pensait Céline en sortant du compartiment trainant sa valise à sa suite.

Après être sortie du train elle suivit la foule qui se pressait dans une même direction, dans une grande allée de terre battue entouré d'une forêt verdoyante et au loin elle pouvait distinguer une grande étendue scintillante. Un lac.

Ca c'était poétique.

Soudain un homme gigantesque débarqua en hurlant au première année de le suivre. Ces derniers se regardaient entre eux effrayés ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'une demande.

Céline pouffa, ce mec c'est de la gnangante à côté de Mme Maxime.

Soudain il se remit à hurler de sa voix gutturale :

« ALLER LES PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI ! ET AH, OUI ! CELINE DELAPLUME PAR ICI AUSSI ! »

La jeune fille se crispa à l'entente de son nom. Plus discret tu meurs.

Elle se dirigea néanmoins vers le géant se faisant immédiatement talonner par des premières années qui la suivaient à la trace.

Le géant regardait la masse d'élèves se diriger vers lui avec un sourire que Céline supposa bienveillant, parce qu'avec la barbe et la tignasse qui lui mangeaient le visage, la limite entre le bien et le mal semblait assez indécise. Mais la lueur que vit Céline dans son regard elle ne trompait pas, tout simplement joyeuse. La jeune fille eu un élan de sympathie pour le géant.

Elle lui fit un énorme sourire celui qu'Amandine appelait « de la corruption », ce à quoi le géant lui répondit par une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule en lui disant d'une voix bourrue « Bienvenue parmi nous miss ».

Et Céline jura de ne plus se montrer aussi avenante, elle était sûre d'avoir l'épaule déboitée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin près du lac scintillant où des barques les attendaient, mais Céline n'y fit pas attention, elle était soufflée par la majesté du château qui se dressait fièrement sur un mont rocailleux, baigné de la douce lumière de la lune et des malicieuses flammes des chandelles.

Après une traversé tranquille ils arrivèrent bien vite dans un dédale de pierre qui les menaient à un escalier. Céline se décida à les monter ce que les premières année s'empressèrent de faire aussi. En même temps une dame à l'allure stricte descendait et fronça les sourcils en les voyant.

« Vous étiez censé attendre en bas, jeunes gens. »

Aussitôt Céline sentit toute les paires de yeux se diriger sur elle.

« Allez y pointez moi du doigt, sale mioches, marmonna-t-elle dans sa cape »

Mais ces grognements furent coupé par les instructions du professeur McGonagal, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où devait avoir lieu la répartition. En passant la porte le professeur lui glissa « vous passerez en dernier, miss delaplume ».

Céline fut un moment absorbé dans la contemplation de la grande salle, des couleurs chaudes des chandelles volantes et un ciel reconstitué vraiment réaliste, quatre grande table siégeait au milieu où les habitants des quatre maisons étaient assis et les observaient.

La jeune fille sachant qu'elle ne passerait pas avant un moment s'écarta et s'appuya contre un mur tandis qu'un chapeau tout vieux tout miteux se mit à chanter une chanson.

Tout ce qu'elle en retint fut que Gryffondor rassemblaient les plus forts et courageux, Serdaigle les assoiffée de connaissance et les sage, Poufsouffle les loyaux et travailleurs tenaces, Serpentard les rusée et ambitieux qui étaient prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fin.

Puis elle regarda avec lassitude les premières années se faire expédier dans leur maison suite au cris de poissonnier du Chapeau et lentement ils arrivèrent à la fin de la liste.

Et Mcgonagal se tourna vers elle. Céline s'approcha tandis que Mcgonagal l'appelait

« Céline Delaplume, transférée de Beaubatton directement en sixième année. »

Elle entendit quelque murmures pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret et rechigna à mettre le chapeau mais Mcgonagal le lui mit sur la tête avant qu'elle n'ai pût dire quoique ce soit.

« - Mmmh, fit une petite voix dans sa tête

…

- Mmmmhhmmmm

…

- Mmmmhhhhmmm

- Tu pourrais juste éviter de faire ce bruit alors que t'es sur ma tête ?

- Aaaaaaaahhh

- Celui la aussi.

…

…

…

…

- Tu es assez complexe, jeune fille, rusée et intelligente un cœur vaillant mais perdue, quelle table t'irais le mieux …

- Celui des profs, nommes moi directrice l'ami, je te couvrirais d'or.

- Cynique, égoiste mais gentille et serviable…

- Vas y dis que je suis schizophrène, j'dirais rien.

…

…

- J'ai faim, envoies moi à Serpentard.

…

…

- Oh ! »

Puis sans avertir dans un cri victorieux le chapeau envoya la dernière élève à

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit de la table du milieu tandis qu'un lion rouge et or se dessinait sur l'uniforme de la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers la table où elle vit Lily lui faire de grand signe de mains. Elle l'a rejoignit et s'installa tandis qu'elle répondait machinalement aux félicitations et bienvenus des élèves de sa maison.

Puis soudain la table se remplis de nourriture et boissons variés aux odeurs bien plus qu'alléchante. Céline ne se fit pas prier.

Tandis qu'elle dévorait un beau morceau de viande, Lily se figea et émit un sorte de glapissement de terreur qui attira quelque regards puis se tourna furieuse vers Céline qui se resservait des pomme de terre sauté.

« - Tu te rend compte que je vais devoir enlever des points à ma maison ?! »

Céline cligna des yeux et avala difficilement.

" Dis tu connais la blague du phoque diabétique"

* * *

Ainsi fut fait le deuxième chapitre. Amen.

Avant de vous suggérer de me laisser quelques r'vious je voudrais remercier Ilfa' pour celle qu'elle a laissé et qui m'a fait très très plaisir, tellement que c'est ce qui m'a motivé à faire ce second chapitre. T'inqiètes cocotte quand je serais riche et célèbre je te couvrirais d'or !

Maintenant parlons entre gens civilisés:

ZE VEUX DES R'VIOUS! TOU'SUITE MINANT !

voilà, voilà ! :3

Non sérieusement les r'vious c'est mon carburant et j'ai vraiment besoin de voir vos critiques, ce qui plait ou non, pour m'améliorer et vous faire prendre votre pied à chaque fois !

Et pour les pervers fétichistes il n'y a aucune allusion sexuelle dans la phrase ci dessus, Dieu m'en garde ! Namého !

Sur ce, Schuss camarades !


	3. Chapter 3

_Une semaine. _

_Une semaine que je suis à Poudlard et j'ai jamais trouvé le fond du lac aussi attirant._

_Je m'ennuie, la France me manque, papa me manque, Amandine me manque, Beaubatton me manque … Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là mais je pense que tu as saisi l'ampleur de ma dépression._

_Pourtant Lily et les filles prennent à cœur à m'intégrer à leur école. Enfin ça c'était avant._

_Avant qu'un élève de Serpentard ne brandisse la gazette française avec comme gros titre _

_« Tentative d'assassinat sur le fils d'un haut conseiller du ministère ! » et moi en premier plan._

_Evidemment ça a refroidi leurs ardeurs. Je crois qu'elles ont fait le lien entre ma bagarre dans le train et mon statut de criminelle très vite. Elles me parlent juste pour me paraître gentille, dès fois que j'aurais envie de les étouffer dans leurs sommeil. _

_Valeureux gryffondors._

_Les seuls qui ne semblent pas dérangés par ma folie meurtrière, sont les Maraudeurs._

_Ceux que je voulais éviter sont les seuls à me parler naturellement. Si c'est pas fascinant ça._

_Quand j'ai raconté tout ça à Amandine dans une lettre, elle était morte de rire mais m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter car le plan avançait._

_Quelle plan tu te demande ?_

_L'achèvement de Gabriel pardi ! Elle doit m'envoyer son corps dans les prochains jours pour que je puisse le donner en offrande à lord Voldemort. _

_Comment ça c'est pas drôle ? J'me bidonne moi._

_Donc plus sérieusement le plan consiste à faire renvoyer Amandine de Beaubatton. _

_Je tiens à préciser que c'était son idée et que j'ai tout fait pour l'en dissuader. _

_Mais je crois qu'elle à quand même perçu mon excitation face à cette nouvelle quand j'ai fais le cri de la chouette et que j'ai de suite élaborer la tactique de guerre._

_Je t'explique comment cela va se faire. _

_Amandine est une jolie fille, elle le sait et personne de ne peux la battre dans l'art de la séduction. Elle charme les hommes comme les femmes. _

_Je crois qu'elle à du sang de vélane mais ça, on ne peut pas savoir puisqu'elle est orpheline et qu'elle à grandie dans un orphelinat._

_Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rencontre et qu'elle squatte H24 chez moi._

_Bref, on s'éloigne._

_Il se trouve que notre professeur de métamorphose est un jeune mâle qui se croit beau comme un dieu et qui a les mains très baladeuses. Pour une fois toute sa machinerie hormonale va nous rendre service._

_A partir de là c'est simple Amandine va le pousser à vouloir commettre l'irréparable. _

_Bien sûre pas jusqu'au bout, entre temps notre petite sainte nitouche va s'enfuir en larmes et le dénoncer à la directrice._

_Mais problème !_

_Notre jolie cœur n'est rien d'autre que … le fils du Ministre Babel en personne !_

_Tu pensais que je choisi mes victimes au hasard ? C'est mal me connaître. _

_D'ailleurs je comprend pas que je n'ai pas été envoyé à Serpentard. Je crois que tu viens de constater que je n'ai rien d'un preux chevalier._

_Bref, on s'éloigne._

_Madame Maxime bien embarrassée va lui demander son silence ce à quoi Amandine va exiger un changement d'école. Bah oui, elle veut par rester dans l'école où elle a faillit se faire violer, pas folle la petite. _

_Et là j'estime à quatre vingt quinze pour cent de chance qu'elle accepte. _

_Sachant qu'Amandine était ma complice du quasi meurtre de Gabriel trouver un prétexte pour l'expulsion de l'école ne sera pas bien difficile._

_Quand je lui ai expliqué ma tactique Amandine avait paru choquée un moment de tant de machiavélisme, comme elle l'avait dit. Mais elle a vite fait un cri de victoire en disant qu'a nous deux on allait conquérir l'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas dans mon programme mais c'est envisageable. Ben quoi ? Il faut bien se venger de la guerre de cent ans ! _

_M'enfin voilà tu sais tout. Glorieux n'est ce pas ? _

_Dans sa lettre Amandine m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'avoir des cours avancés et particuliers avec lui. Les choses devraient s'enchaîner assez vite._

_Parfois je me dis que papa ne serait pas très fière de voir à quelle point je peux me montrer … peu encline à la droiture. Mais lui me ment tout le temps alors pour les leçons de moral il repassera._

_J'attends avec impatience la prochaine lettre d'Amandine. Elle sera décisive._

Céline referma son journal, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au réveil de Lily qui indiquait six heures neuf du matin, les cours ne commençaient qu'a huit heures.

La jeune fille scella son journal grâce à un sort que son père lui avait appris, seule un mot de passe ne pouvais l'ouvrir maintenant.

Elle réajusta son débardeur snoopy en repensant à la tête qu'avaient fait ses camarades de chambres quand elles l'avaient vu se promener sans gêne dans le dortoir en débardeur et en culotte snoopy.

Peut être que maintenant elles considèrent le petit chien comme le sinistros.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, elle enfila son uniforme et attacha sa longue chevelure de jais en un chignon lâche d'où de grandes boucles s'échappaient.

Elle attrapa son sac et sortie du dortoir pour aller manger.

Personne dans la grande salle où déjà les tables étaient remplis de douceurs. Evidemment tout le monde voulaient dormir le plus possible avant d'affronter la journée de cours qui les attendaient.

Les cours.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment différent de ceux de Beaubatton et Céline s'en sortait plutôt bien. Après tout son père était auror et lui apprenaient des trucs à la limite de la légalité.

Parano comme il était.

Amandine ne devrait pas trop avoir de difficultés non plus vu que la plupart du temps Céline lui apprenait ce que son père lui apprenait.

Céline soupira en pensant que cette année la plupart de leurs cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentard et qu'ils ne cessaient de la vanner en lui demandant qui était le meurtre du jour.

Hilarant.

Quoique pour certain elle était sûre de voir une lueur d'admiration.

Flippant.

Quelqu'un vint s'assoir à ces côtés et elle reconnu Remus Lupin, le préfet de gryffondor.

« - Salut Céline, dit-il dans un grand sourire en se servant allégrement de crêpes au chocolat.

- Salut Remus, prêt pour affronter les Serpentard ?

- Je suis un valeureux gryffondor je te rappelle, et toi ? argua-t-il en bombant le torse dans une parfaite imitation de James Potter.

- Je suis une criminelle, répondit elle sur le ton de l'évidence en buvant tranquillement son café. Il pouffa de rire dans sa crêpe.

- Tu est censé bien t'entendre avec eux dans ce cas, dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Ils n'aiment pas la concurrence assurément, dit elle comme si elle avait trouvé la réponse au fondement de l'Univers »

Puis voyant au loin quelques élèves matinaux afflué dont Potter et Black elle termina d'une traite son café attrapa une pomme et se leva.

« J'ai un truc à faire à la bibliothèque, on se voit en cours. »

Elle s'en alla en direction de la bibliothèque saluant au passage les deux Maraudeurs.

Ce n'était pas totalement une excuse pour éviter les deux mecs les moins discret de Poudlard, elle devait vraiment faire un truc à la bibliothèque.

En fait cela faisait une semaine, depuis qu'elle était là donc, qu'elle voulait tout simplement entrer dans la réserve. Il y a toujours plein de truc d'intéressent dans les livres que les adultes leur interdisaient de lire.

Combien de fois elles avaient enfreint les règles à beaubatton pour se fournir en livre qu'elles n'étaient pas censées avoir.

Donc depuis une semaine elle espionnait Mme Pince pour essayer de décortiquer les gestes et formules qu'elle faisait pour ouvrir la porte de la réserve. Et il se trouvait qu'elle n'y allait ranger des livres que le matin très tôt. Sadique.

Céline avait repéré les endroits où elle touchait la porte de sa baguette en se rapprochant le plus possible grâce à un sort de désillusion.

Mais elle ne savait toujours pas la formule qui était sûrement un informulé.

Rusée la bougresse.

Alors Céline avait cherché un sort pour révélé quelle sort avais été jeté en dernier sur un objet.

Elle le trouva dans un petit cahier qu'elle tenait où tous les sorts utiles que son père lui avait appris. Les dangereux elles les gardaient dans sa tête

Elle fut la première à entrer dans la Bibliothèque et se précipita vers la porte de la réserve.

Après avoir vérifier que personne n'arrivait elle murmura : « _Transcibo sortis »._

Une petite brume rouge s'envola sur la porte puis disparut semblant se fondre en elle.

Céline entendit les pas secs de Mme Pince et se précipita sur une table où elle avait éparpillé ses affaires.

« - Bonjours Miss Delaplume, toujours aussi matinale !

- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt madame ! repondit elle dans un grand sourire innocent. »

Mme Pince vaqua à ses occupations après un hochement de tête approbateur.

Ce n'est que vers sept heure Quarente qu'elle alla, une pile de livre dans les mains, en direction de la réserve. Céline resta alerte en priant pour qu'elle se dépêche car sinon elle arrivera en retard en cours de potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard Mme Pince ressortit et s'en alla à l'opposé ranger des livres de potions.

Céline attrapa un bout de parchemin vierge et courut le plus discrètement jusque la porte de la reserve où elle murmura _« Révelio sortis »_.

Aussitôt la petit brume rouge sortit du bois de la porte et se posa sur le bout de parchemin vierge formant les mots « Penetro obstepefactus »

Céline se retint de rire. C'était le même qu'elle utilisait pour son journal. Seulement le mot de passe pour son journal était « voldemort » tandis qu'ici il fallait tapoter la porte à certain endroit.

Rusée la bougresse.

Se rendant compte qu'elle allait irrémédiablement arriver en retard elle rangea ses affaires en vitesse et couru jusqu'aux cachots.

Lorsqu'elle arriva les élèves commençaient déjà à s'assoir. Le professeur Slughorn ne lui en tint pas rigueur vu qu'elle était bonne élève et elle alla s'assoir à la seule place vide, près de Severus Rogue.

Au passage l'un des serpentard lui demanda qui elle avait assassiné pour prendre autant de temps ce à quoi elle lui répondit gentiment « Ta mère qui passait par là » sous les rires des gryffondors.

Elle nota machinalement que maintenant Rosier était un de ces ennemis direct vu le regard qu'il lui lança après ça.

« - C'est quoi la potion du jour ? demanda-t-elle à Rogue en s'installant.

Il la regarda un moment, suspicieux derrière un rideau de cheveux sombre et terne.

- Félix Félicis, page vingt et un, lâcha il finalement d'une voix éraillé. »

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se mit au travail. Céline remarqua après quelques discrets coups d'œil que son voisin ne suivait pas les consignes à la lettre mais obtenait une excellente mixture. Elle se décida à lui demander alors que le cour touchait à sa fin.

« Pourquoi t'as écrasé la pousse de mandragore avant de la couper ? Et en plus t'as ajouté des écailles de salamandre, c'était pas demandé. »

Rogue sursauta presque en entendant la jeune fille si proche de son oreille, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était penché pour voir ses notes par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait l'air concentré et plissait des yeux pour comprendre l'écriture de Rogue.

Il ferma sèchement son livre faisant grogner la jeune fille de mécontentement mais qui lui décocha un sourire sarcastique.

« Je vois, t'es le genre de génie des potions et ta peur que je te fasse de la concurrence ?

T'inquiète mon domaine c'est la criminalité moi. »

Il lui jeta un regard étrange semblant chercher dans son regard un quelconque piège.

Puis il s'en détourna rapidement sans un mot. Le con l'avait snobé.

Céline grimaça puis haussa les épaules et entreprit de mettre sa propre potion dans son flacon.

« Ecraser la pousse de mandragore c'est pour que le jus en sorte plus facilement pendant que la potion mijote et que ça réagisse mieux avec la lymphe de crapaud. Les écailles de salamandre agissent comme un catalyseur à la fin de la plupart des potions et permet de diminuer les odeurs . »

La jeune fille surprise dans un premier temps lui adressa ensuite un grand sourire.

« Merci, dit elle simplement puis après un instant elle ajouta, je savais que t'étais une vrai piplette dans le fond. »

Il releva vivement la tête prêt à lancer une réplique cinglante mais elle était déjà partie rendre sa potion. Il rangea simplement ses affaires, vexé.

Le soir arriva bien vite et Céline trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait hâte d'entrer dans la réserve.

La jeune fille affalée sur un fauteuil un livre de métamorphose sur le ventre jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle commune. Vingt deux heure quarante six. Le couvre feu était passé depuis quarante six minutes, il fallait maintenant qu'elle mette en place son plan pour sortir sans que personne ne pense qu'elle aille assassiner quelqu'un.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs qui semblaient s'affairer autour d'un vieux parchemin en évitant au passage un première année qui avait mystérieusement volé à travers la pièce. Elle avait toujours eu d'excellent reflexes.

« - Salut vous ! commença-t-elle d'un air enjoué. Ils sursautèrent et Peter replia un peu trop précipitamment le parchemin tandis que Sirius étalait des livres de Métamorphose.

Tellement discret.

- Hey Céline comment ça va ? lança Sirius d'un air pas du tout naturelle tandis que James avait plaqué un grand sourire innocent et que Remus les regardait avec un air consterné.

- Pour être franche mon estomac crie famine et je me demandais si l'un de vous pouvait m'indiquer les cuisines ?

Ils se regardèrent amusés.

- Ton meurtre de ce soir t'as creusé ?

- Hilarant Black.

Il se contenta de rire fier de sa blague. Ca devenait franchement lourd.

- Tu penses quand même pas qu'on va te révéler un des secret de Maraudeurs juste parce que tu le demande ? demanda James goguenard.

- Si, enfin, j'aurais voulu faire ça sans menaces de vous démembrer à coup de fourchettes le cas échéant, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton badin.

- On va éviter de t'envoyer à Durmstrang Céline, rit Remus, troisième étage aile gauche au bout du couloir y'a un tableau avec des fruits il faut chatouiller la poire.

- Remus ! s'exclamèrent ses amis.

- Merci ! »

Elle s'en alla gaiement et en passant le portrait de la grosse dame elle entendait encore Remus se faire accuser d'être manipulé par la « française diabolique ».

Poudlard la nuit avait un autre visage. Les long couloirs de pierres semblait interminable les quelques torches allumés vous perdait plus qu'autre choses et la faible lueur de la nuit cachait plus qu'elle ne vous en révélait.

Céline essaya tant bien que mal de se repérer dans ce dédale de pierre froide contre les quelles ses pas aussi légers soit ils claquaient bien trop à son goût.

C'était si calme qu'elle entendait sa propre respiration qui se faisait profonde afin de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

Et Céline se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle avait peur.

Or Céline n'était pas le genre de personne à se laisser impressionner par des couloirs sombres, elle avait tant fait le mur avant ce soir là.

Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait un instinct extraordinaire. Et de toujours lui faire confiance.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce couloir.

La jeune fille sortit vivement sa baguette l'oreille tendue, les muscles crispés. Instinctivement elle tourna sa baguette vers les grandes arcades qui donnaient sur le parc. Et la forêt interdite.

Au début dans l'obscurité rien ne semblait déranger le calme de la nuit.

Céline s'apprêta à avancer vers la bibliothèque lorsqu'un mouvement dans les arbres l'interpella.

Des oiseaux s'envolaient, silencieusement, sans aucun bruissement d'ailes. Comme un film auquel on aurait coupé le son. Elle frissonna.

Puis irrémédiablement son regard fut attiré vers la cime des arbres. Et ce fut comme si on lui donna un coup dans la poitrine. Son souffle se bloqua.

Là, à l'entrée de la forêt interdite se tenait quelque chose. De pas humain.

On aurait dit une sorte de félin squelettique, grand et noir, et sa queue était bien trop longue.

Un corps desséché, assis tranquillement, il semblait la regarder, agitant tranquillement sa queue anormalement longue.

Il lui sembla qu'il aurait pu l'attraper avec. Même à cette distance.

Céline serrait sa baguette tellement fort que ses jointure en devinrent blanches.

Elle devait faire quelque chose.

La seule chose qu'elle réussit à prononcer fut :

_« Spero Patronum »_

Aussitôt un loup de fumée blanche s'agita autour d'elle, immense et rassurant, les babines retroussés sur ses crocs acéré.

Et la chose se redressa.

Immédiatement elle se mit à courir sans un regard en arrière et s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque.

Sans s'arrêter elle se précipita vers la réserve lança maladroitement la formule et tapota machinalement la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit sec.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'autorisa à prendre de grande inspiration.

L'image de cette chose ne cessait de s'imposer dans sa tête.

Céline releva doucement la tête et inspecta les lieux, méfiante.

Elle était dans la Réserve.

Loin de cette chose. Elle se força à prendre de grandes inspirations et à serrer ses poings dans l'espoir de diminuer les tremblements de ses mains.

Et pourtant cette image cauchemardesque ne cessait de tournoyer devant ses yeux.

Alors machinalement dans l'espoir de se rassurer elle se mit à fredonner une petite musique idiote que chantait souvent Amandine pour faire enrager ses profs en se forçant à observer ce qui l'entourait.

La main crispée sur sa baguette, une musique idiote en tête, elle se mit à visiter les secrets de la bibliothèque.

De grandes étagères remplie de livres se dressait devant elle et elle se dirigea machinalement vers le fond de la pièce.

Elle prit des livres et se mit à les feuilleter machinalement et ses yeux s'illuminaient de cette caractéristique lumière de curiosité au fur et à mesure de ses lectures, oubliant peu à peu la vision cauchemardesque d'il y avait quelque minutes à peine.

Un faible sourire s'imprima sur son visage et elle décida qu'a défaut d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu elle se contentera de fouiner comme elle aimait si bien le faire.

Elle se saisit d'un énième livre mais surprise par son poids elle le fit tomber.

En se penchant pour le ramasser et elle remarqua sous l'une des étagères une masse de poussière qui ressemblait étonnamment à un livre.

Lorsqu'elle le prit une étrange sensation la traversa.

Impatiente elle l'épousseta et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Magie noir.

_« Sorts noire à travers les âges. »_

Evidemment ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec un livre de magie noir entre les mains, la bibliothèque cachée de Beaubatton en était remplie, mais celui-ci semblait particulier.

Elle l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Longtemps.

Des sorts.

Ce livres étaient pleins de sorts d'attaques et de défenses.

Il lui arriva d'inscrire des sorts sur un bout de parchemin.

Ils avaient l'air assez compliqué mais étrangement des inscriptions écrites à la main commentaient les plus difficiles, ajoutant quelques remarques. Parfois des suites de chiffres.

Céline frémit à la lecture d'un sort. _Corpus lacerationis._ Selon la puissance magique de l'individu qui le lançait des lacérations plus ou moins profonde apparaissait sur tout le corps, pouvant jusque le trancher de toute part.

Il fallait faire un demi-moulinet du poignet puis replier le bras vers l'extérieur comme pour lancer un freezbee, les mots ne devaient être lancés qu'entre les deux mouvements.

Fascinant.

Un craquement retentit. La jeune fille sursauta violemment en jurant faisant tomber au passage un énorme livre. Un miaulement lui répondit.

Miss Teigne.

Merde.

Le premier reflexe de la jeune fille fut de stupefixer le chat qui allait prévenir son maître.

Elle rangea tous les livres d'un coup de baguette et hésita sur le dernier. Elle aurait voulu le prendre avec elle.

Après tout s'il était sous l'étagère c'est que sa disparition des étagères bien rangés ne devait pas déranger Mme Pince.

Mais elle ne savait où le cacher dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec quatre filles.

Elle se résigna à le remettre là où elle l'avait trouvé dans le coin le plus sombre.

C'est sûre qu'elle reviendrait.

Céline attrapa Miss Teigne toujours immobile et sortit précautionneusement de la réserve puis de la bibliothèque en tendant l'oreille.

Une fois dans les couloirs elle jeta sans précaution le maudit chat dans un couloir opposé en la libérant de la pétrification. Aussitôt celle-ci se mit à miauler. Et les pas hachée de Rusard résonnèrent dans les couloirs.

Céline insulta copieusement le chat avant de la stupéfixer de nouveau. Et de s'enfuir en direction de la tour de gryffondor.

Se fichant du bruit de ses pas sur le sol elle courait le plus vite possible et ne fit pas attention à Peeves qui sortit d'une salle de classe en hurlant

« C'est encore un griffondor ! Elèves hors du dortoiiiiiir ! »

Elle le menaça mais tout ce qu'elle y gagna c'est un ballon de baudruche dans la tête.

Céline se remit à courir néanmoins ignorant l'eau qui lui dégoulinait le long du corps.

La jeune fille escalada quatre à quatre les escaliers et arriva enfin.

Elle hurla presque le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui grogna contre elle de l'avoir réveillé si tard.

Au moment où le portrait se referma elle entendit Rusard crier de rage.

Tout était calme dans la salle commune.

Elle y entra heureuse de retrouver de la chaleur et s'installa automatiquement le plus près du feu possible.

« C'est pas bien de mentir Céline. »

Elle sursauta et poussa un juron avant de faire face au quatre garçons.

Toujours à la même table près de la fenêtre Peter semblait endormie mais les trois autre la fixaient à la fois curieux et amusé mais aussi méfiant.

Céline regarda l'heure. Trois heures dix neuf du matin.

Evidemment personne ne prenait autant de temps pour manger.

« - Tu n'est pas aller aux cuisines Céline, et bien que j'en meurt d'envie je ne ferai pas ma petite blague habituelle pour expliquer ton absence, repris Sirius d'un air enjoué.

- Trop aimable Black, grogna-t-elle alors qu'il lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

- Tu es trempé, fit remarquer James un grand sourire au lèvres. Peeves ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Où tu étais Céline ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh et bien, je me baladais au gré du vent tout ça tout ça et vous qu'est ce que vous faites ? répondit-t-elle simplement en s'essorant les cheveux.

- Euh … on … euh, commença James en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- N'essaie pas d'éviter le sujet, repris Remus faisant grimacer la jeune fille ,

-Ca ne me plait pas de te dire ça mais je suis préfet et tu n'était pas aux cuisines alors ou tu était ?

Céline ne répondit rien un moment se demandant si elle pouvait se contenter de méchamment les envoyer balader ou d'essayer d'être conciliante. Elle soupira.

- C'est vrai Remus tu es préfet, dans ce cas tu n'aurais pas dû m'indiquer où sont les cuisines et surtout pas après le couvre feu.

Voyant qu'il arborait maintenant une mine gênée et que ces deux amis lui adressait un regard moqueurs elle repris :

- Mais comme je t'aime bien, je n'ai pas envie de te mentir alors oui je n'étais pas aux cuisines.

Elle hésita un instant mais ne dit rien de plus espérant qu'il n'en demande pas plus.

- Mais encore ?

Maudit Black.

Céline se relava agacée et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers leurs table où trônait encore le parchemin de tout à l'heure. Elle fit mine de s'en saisir mais trois mains l'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'insurgea Sirius en se relevant pour la repousser plus fermement par les épaules.

- Tu vois, dit-t-elle calmement en lui enlevant tranquillement ses mains de ses épaules, on a tous nos petits secrets. »

Sur ce elle lui tapota gentiment la tête.

Sirus pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda avec curiosité avant qu'un petit sourire ne naisse sur ses fines lèvres et de s'esclaffer dans un rire assez bestial.

« - Toi tu fera de grandes choses !

Céline sourit, amusée.

- Je sais, j'ai de grand projets de conquête, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Et je suis sur la liste ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Vraiment charmant.

- Conquérir le monde, précisa-t-elle pendant que James s'esclaffait et que Sirius affichait une moue déçu.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit James avec un sourire rêveur.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir voir ça, murmura Remus l'air inquiet.

Céline haussa les épaules dans un mouvement fataliste.

- Ca sera toujours mieux que Voldemort, contra Sirius affichant un air insolant.

A ces mots ils regardèrent Céline inquiets, attendant une réaction. Mais celle-ci pouffa de rire.

- C'est mon concurrent numéro un mais je reste motivé. »

Après un bref « bonne nuit » lancé à la va vite, Céline s'empressa de se carapater dans son dortoir avant qu'un des trois zigotos ne se rende compte qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit où elle était cette nuit.

* * *

Ainsi fut fait le troisième chapitre. Amen.

Bon, bon, bon.

Alors ?

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? J'aimerais bien aussi avoir vos impressions sur mon personnage qu'est la modeste Céline. Comment est ce que vous la percevez ?

Et j'aimerais aussi préciser que une romance OC/Sirius n'est pas prévu et que j'ai un petit doute sur la place de la romance dans cette fic. Vous en voulez une ?

Voilà ! J'attends vos r'viouuuus !

Schuss !


	4. Chapter 4

_Ca fait trois jours qu'Amandine à eu son cour particulier avec Babel junior et je n'ai aucune nouvelle._

_Je me mets à regretter sérieusement. Si le plan avait foiré, si elle s'était vraiment faite violée ?_

_Rien qu'y penser j'ai envie de vomir. _

_Autant dégoûté par cet homme que par moi. _

_C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé dans la gueule du loup. Pour satisfaire mon égoïsme, parce que je la voulais prés de moi j'ai pas hésité longtemps à lui faire prendre des risques inconsidérés._

_Le plan semblait parfait. Mes plans marchent toujours. Mais là j'ai peur._

_A chaque fois Amandine me soumet une idée dément et c'est moi qui met en place la stratégie._

_Jusque là je ne pensais pas vraiment aux réels conséquences. On ne c'était jamais fait prendre._

_Enfaite je ne suis qu'une inconsciente égoïste. Le genre de personne qui se concentre sur son propre amusement sans penser à ce que cela peut engendrer parce qu'elle à trop confiance._

_Confiance en quoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_En moi en Amandine ? En mon père qui m'a toujours préserver de tout quitte à me cacher des partie essentiels de ma vie ?_

_Je me rend compte de l'ampleur de ma connerie._

_Le dix sept juin dernier j'aurais vraiment pût tuer Gabriel. J'ai failli tuer quelqu'un. Supprimer une âme. _

_Je me dégoute encore plus. Comment une pisseuse peut s'approprier le droit de vie ou de mort ?_

_Mon père à eu peur ce jour là. Peur pour moi, pas du renvoi, mais d'elle. Celle qui me cherche._

_J'ai toujours sût que papa me protégeait de quelque chose. Parfois son regard parlait pour lui._

_Lorsqu'il le laissait vagabonder dans les flammes de notre cheminée. Un regard inquiet et blessé. Les yeux de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu._

_Et moi je n'ai fait que le tourmenter encore plus._

_Tout à l'heure je lui ai envoyé une lettre où j'essaie d'être la plus rassurante possible et je lui ai même dit que je l'aimais. Chose que je ne fais jamais._

_Juste parce que je suis égoïste et que je veux alléger ma conscience._

_Je me rend compte que toute les choses que je lis sur la magie noir et les sorts pourraient me faire plus de mal que je ne le pensait._

_Car je réalise que tout ce que j'apprends n'a de but que ma propre satisfaction. Mon propre plaisir. Quand je maîtrise un nouveau sortilège aussi dangereux soit il cette réussite ne vient flatter que mon égo._

_Amandine m'avait dit qu'elle voulait lutter contre les Mangemorts qui avaient assassiné le petit frère cracmol de Mary, une fille de notre année._

_On ne la connaissait pas vraiment cette fille. C'était le genre rat de bibliothèque._

_Amandine avait pleuré toute la soirée. _

_L'idée qu'un enfant puisse subir un sortilège impardonnable lui était insupportable._

_C'est la que j'ai consenti à lui apprendre ce que je savais._

_Je me sens encore plus pitoyable._

_Peut être est ce de cette manière que les gens tournent en mangemort. _

_Ils flirt avec la magie noir, s'enorgueillissent de tant de pouvoir et n'agissent qu'au nom de celui-ci. _

_Réaliser que j'ai pu agir et penser comme nombre de Mangemorts me retourne l'estomac._

_J'y pense tout le temps. A cette saleté que je suis devenue sans m'en rendre compte._

_Hier j'étais en retenu avec Rusard pour je ne sais plus quoi. Il m'a fait trier des archives d'anciens élèves._

_J'en ai compté cent quatre vingt sept qui sont morts à moins de vingt cinq ans, assassiné par des sbires de voldemort. _

_Des morts qui ont arpenté les mêmes couloirs que moi, mangé à la table où je mange tout les jours, qui ont dormis dans le même dortoir avant moi._

_C'est la guerre dehors. D'autre personne mourront. Peut être mes camarade de chambre, les Maraudeurs, d'autres élèves._

_Peut être bien Amandine, Jessica ou Papa._

_Peut être moi._

_J'ai comme l'impression de soudain prendre conscience d'une chose primordiale._

_De prendre conscience de la vie._

_Celle qui m'habite et qui m'entoure._

_De prendre conscience des autres. Tellement d'âmes, qui valent autant que la mienne et que je m'applique à mépriser. _

_En faite, je ne suis plus sûre que la mienne valle grand chose._

Ce matin là quand Céline referma son journal, elle avait le cœur étrangement lourd.

Elle s'était encore levée la première et elle était déjà prête. Mais cette fois là elle s'assit tranquillement sur son lit et attendit. Le réveil devait sonner dans trente minutes.

Lily dormait tranquillement dans son pyjama rose les poing fermé sur sa couette comme si elle avait peur qu'elle lui échappe.

Dorcas avait complètement rejeté sa couette et faisait l'étoile de mer la bouche grande ouverte.

Alice était emmitouflé dans sa couette dont seul un pied dépassait ainsi que sa courte chevelure blonde.

Mary, une blonde aux yeux noisette, tanguait dangereusement sur le bord de son lit.

Céline se rappela que les filles riaient tout le temps des chutes matinales de Mary.

Alors indécise elle se leva, se dirigea vers elle et la fit basculer doucement sur le dos.

Mais un chuchotement se fit entendre.

« Céline ? »

Elle se retourna, gênée et tomba sur le regard plein de sommeil mais interrogateur de Lily.

Céline retourna à son lit et répondit simplement :

« Elle allait tomber. »

Lily pouffa dans son oreiller « Si tu fais ça tout les matins on aura plus de quoi rigoler au réveil » lui dit elle les yeux rieurs.

« Epargnons cette pauvre Mary, j'ai plein de blagues en réserve. Je pourrais vous réveiller en les hurlant dans vos oreilles. » répliqua Céline, amusée.

Lily essaya de rire silencieusement tout en se sortant de ses draps, mais elle s'emmêla et tomba lamentablement sur le sol.

« - Et ben, quand j'en sauve l'une c'est l'autre. Peut être que ce dortoir est maudit

- C'est ça, l'une d'entre nous est destiné à tomber, lui parvint la voix de Lily sous les couettes. »

La rousse s'extirpa de son piège de coton et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, mais avant de fermer la porte elle se tourna vers Céline l'air hésitante.

« - Tu m'attends ?

Céline fut surprise un instant mais devant l'air gêné de sa camarade elle ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur.

- Je t'attends Lily. »

Les choses s'étaient fait naturellement. Lily et Céline avaient quitté le dortoir ensemble en bavardant tranquillement. Les filles les avaient rejoint par la suite. Si elles avaient été surprises par la présence de Céline, elles n'en firent aucun commentaires et se joignirent curieuse à la discussion des deux premières.

Et la journée s'écoula ainsi avec pour Céline une étrange sensation de satisfaction.

Les jours passèrent et Céline reçu enfin une réponse de son amie après huit jours de silence.

Le plan avait foiré.

Amandine n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire.

Dans sa lettre elle s'excusait pendant des lignes entières lui expliquant qu'elle avait à la fois peur qu'il aille jusqu'au bout et qu'elle ne se sentait pas de faire renvoyer un professeur aussi pitoyable soit il, seulement pour terminer deux années d'études ensemble.

Elle sourit tristement.

Amandine était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Contrairement à elle-même.

Etrangement Céline se sentait soulagé.

Elle était contente de ne pas avoir salit l'âme d'Amandine avec son égoïsme.

Lorsqu'elle avait lu sa lettre pendant le petit déjeuner, elle s'était promptement levé afin de lui répondre le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Amandine se sente coupable de quoique ce soit alors qu'elle était la seule à blâmer.

_Hey Amandine,_

_J'ai hésité un moment avant de t'envoyer un détraqueur avec la lettre ( j'ai sympathisé avec eux pour que au cas où je ferais un petit tour à Askaban j'ai avec qui faire une bataille explosive)_

_Mais finalement je préférais me charger de toi moi-même au prochaines vacances, et c'est pas un baiser que tu vas te bouffer._

_Idiote._

_Comment t'as pu passer les trois quart de ta lettre à t'excuser ? _

_T'aurais dû m'insulter pour les trucs dingues que je te faisais faire parce que je suis une égoïste inconsciente._

_Ma priorité aurait été de t'éviter que ce connard s'approche de toi, et de t'éloigner de l'Angleterre où décidemment Voldemort semble prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur._

_A Poudlard on ne risque rien. J'aurais dû penser à ta sécurité aussi, avant tout._

_Le plan à foiré, tant mieux. _

_Peut être que la gamine égoïste que je suis grandira un peu face à ce caprice refusé._

_Peut importe ce que je puisse ressentir Amandine, fais toujours en sorte de rester celle que tu es. _

_Que tu n'es jamais rien à reprocher à ta conscience. Que tu ne ressente jamais que ton âme s'assombrit. C'est pour ta lumière que je veux jalousement te garder auprès de moi._

_Cela ne rimerais à rien que je te l'enlève pour un caprice._

_Des choses dangereuses se passent dehors et je crois que mon père me cache bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. On en reparlera pendant les vacances._

_Ici j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à mes camarades. Ils sont intéressants. Comme tout être humain je suppose. J'ai seulement dû passer trop de temps à les ignorer et les mépriser. Alors que je suis la seule méprisable._

_J'essaie de faire des efforts._

_Fais attention à toi et n'oublie pas de t'amuser avec les filles que tu saluera pour moi, il ne faut pas que les hostilités de l'extérieur ne t'empêche de vivre. _

_Céline._

La jeune fille attacha la lettre à un hibou que l'école mettait à leur disposition et le laissa s'envoler avec un sourire.

Son cœur lui parut plus léger.

Si son caractère restait le même, elle faisait plus attention à ces camarades qui l'entouraient essayant de vivre avec eux plutôt qu'à leurs côté.

Elle se surpris a apprécier les mimiques des uns, les humeurs des autres et à moins les considérer avec cette indifférence qui lui était propre. Elles se surpris à aimer les observer et essayer de comprendre leurs attitudes.

_Les autres ont bien plus à t'apporter que tu ne le pense Lin' !_

Cette phrase lui revenait souvent en mémoire.

Amandine et elle s'était disputé. En troisième année. Céline avait tout simplement été jalouse qu'Amandine ai d'autre amies qu'elle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Amandine lui avait jeté cette phrase à la figure.

Ce à quoi Céline, buté comme elle était, avait répondu qu'Amandine lui suffisait.

La jeune fille détourna sa tête de la fenêtre lorsqu'un raclement de gorge la sortit de ses songes. Le professeur Flitwick lui faisait face de sa petite taille.

« - Puis je savoir où se balade votre esprit ailleurs que dans mon cours Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il de sa voix anormalement aigue.

- Quelque part en France professeur, excusez moi, vous m'aviez posé une question ?

- Lancez le sortilège du poids plume sur ce sac Miss ! s'exaspéra le petit homme. »

Ce qu'elle fit parfaitement la seconde qui suivit l'ordre.

Le professeur sembla déçu mais se contenta de grogner « Tâchez de rester en Angleterre cette fois » sous quelques rires moqueurs des Serpentards.

Elle se contenta de faire un clin d'œil à Mary qui levait ses pouces en l'air pour la féliciter de son sort.

En sortant de cette dernière heure de cours, un sentiment de soulagement et d'excitation s'emparait des élèves.

Demain serait le week end ainsi que la première sortie de l'année à Pré au Lard, un village commerçant dont Céline n'avait de cesse d'en entendre parler.

Alice et Mary commençaient déjà à élaborer un programme tout en sautillant de joie vers la grande salle avant que Dorcas avec son légendaire calme ne leur fasse remarquer qu'elles avaient oublié leurs sacs dans la salle de cours.

Lily traînait derrière et Céline la vit bifurquer en direction de la tour d'astronomie mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et continua sa marche vers la grande salle.

Céline savait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis que la rousse avait reçu une lettre se matin, mais lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien et se comporta comme d'habitude lorsque les filles les rejoignirent par la suite.

Alors la jeune fille ne s'était pas inquiétée davantage se disant que Lily avait sûrement besoin d'être seule.

Au dîner Lily ne réapparut pas et bien que les filles s'inquiètent Céline ne pipa mot.

Pourtant elles remontèrent à la salle commune et le couvre feu fut dépassé.

Toujours aucun signe de Lily.

Dorcas en avait conclut que ce devait être une histoire de préfet même si Alice ne semblait pas convaincu et que Mary virait à l'hystérie.

Céline réalisant qu'elle était la seule à avoir fait le lien entre l'absence de Lily et sa mine sombre après la lettre se prit à culpabiliser. Peut être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la laisser seule aussi longtemps après tout ?

La jeune fille se souvint soudainement que Lily s'était diriger vers la tour d'astronomie.

La plus haute tour du château.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Sans se soucier des filles elle sauta de son lit et se précipita dans la salle commune puis en sortit. Elle courut dans les couloirs tellement vite que même Peeves n'eut pas le temps de crier lorsqu'elle passa.

Céline survola les escaliers de la grande tour plus qu'elle ne les monta et s'engouffra dans la petite salle d'astronomie.

Lily était là. Assise au bord de la tour certes, mais elle était là et ne semblait pas vouloir faire d'acrobatie dangereuse.

En faite elle regardait Céline avec de grand yeux, se demandant quelle genre de catastrophe venait de faire exploser la porte.

« Ok…t'es vivante … laisse moi juste…récupérer mes poumons…Haaaaaaaaaaa »

Céline s'effondra sans aucune grâce auprès de Lily en essayant de récupérer une respiration normale.

Lily mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui avait poussé Céline à débarqué comme une délurée.

« - Mais nan, mais ça va pas ?! J'suis pas suicidaire ! s'indigna-t-elle en essuyant maladroitement les larmes qui imprégnaient encore ses joues.

- Ah ?

- Mais non !

- Tant mieux, fit Céline en soupirant, si en plus on ajoute non assistance à personne en danger dans mon dossier j'étais bonne pour Azkaban. »

A ces mots Lily fit une chose étrange. Elle pouffa de rire mais les larmes revinrent rapidement et les rires se transformèrent en sanglots difficilement contenues.

Céline ne dit rien. Surprise au début, elle détourna les yeux pudiquement et se contenta de fixer le lac.

A un moment elle posa maladroitement sa main sur le dos de Lily et la caressa timidement.

Les minutes passèrent sans que rien d'autre que les sanglots de Lily ne viennent troublé le silence de la nuit. Puis Lily finit par se calmer doucement, personne ne bougea, Céline, continuai de gentiment caresser le dos de Lily parfois secoué par des hoquetements sonores.

Une légère brise emmêlait leurs cheveux et faisait sécher les larmes sur le visage de la rousse.

Puis celle-ci se décida à briser le silence.

« - Ma sœur me déteste, avoua-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

- …

- A cause de la magie, elle dit que je suis un monstre, continua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

- …

- Pendant les vacances de Noel elle va présenter l'homme qu'elle aime à nos parents.

- …

- Elle ne veut pas que je rentre pour Noel. »

Céline tressaillit. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête mais ne dit rien.

La jeune fille aurait voulu dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais rien ne lui venait.

Elle ne connaissait rien de la relation de Lily et sa sœur.

Elle ne voulait pas dire des choses belles mais fausses.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus dire quelque chose de méchant envers sa sœur, elle ne la connaissait pas.

Alors Céline se contentait d'être là.

La brise se fit plus fraîche et Céline se leva.

Elle épousseta négligemment ses vêtements et se tourna vers Lily avant de lui tendre la main.

La rousse s'essuya une dernière fois le visage avant de saisir la main de Céline qui l'entraîna à l'intérieur sans la lâcher.

Elles descendirent les longs escaliers et empruntèrent les larges couloirs de pierres dans l'obscurité que Poudlard offrait la nuit.

Une image désagréable s'imposa à Céline mais bien vite elle la chassa.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette vision cauchemardesque qu'elle avait eu deux semaines plus tôt.

Surtout que malgré ses recherches dans la réserve elle n'avait rien trouvé qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle l'avait rêver.

« - On va où ? demanda soudainement Lily lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage.

- Manger du chocolat pardi ! répondit comme une évidence Céline balayant la question d'un geste de la main. »

Lily pensa à lui rappeler que le couvre feu était passé depuis bien longtemps et que Rusard rôdait toujours, mais elle lâcha malgré elle un petit gloussement amusée. Elle se laissa guider curieuse mais aux aguets.

Arrivées devant un tableau de fruits Céline chatouilla la poire qui se mit à ronronner étrangement puis une partie du mur s'enfonça. Céline continua à le pousser et passa à travers la porte caché entraînant Lily à sa suite avant que la porte ne se referme.

C'était une pièce de pierre illuminée par quelques torches et quelque tapisserie ornaient les murs. Quelque tables de bois se dispersaient un peu partout dans la pièces sans aucun ordre apparant.

Au fond la pièce donnait sur un couloir.

Un elfe de maison en sorti en courant presque. Il se rétama à mi chemin mais se releva tout aussitôt un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Céline moqueuse murmura : « Et ben, motivé le petit ! » , et Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude mais souriait amusée.

« - Bonsoirs maîtresses ! s'exclama l'elfe avec de grand yeux jaunes émerveillée et un sourire joyeux, Gwinel peut faire quelque choses pour vous maîtresses ?

- Avec plaisir Gwinel, je m'appelle Céline et mon amie Lily et moi mourront de faim, si tu pouvais nous amener quelque choses à manger et un chocolat chaud à la fin se serai magnifique, mon ami ! lui lança Céline dans un grand sourire en s'accroupissant à son niveau. »

Le petit elfe la regarda avec vénération un moment, puis sautilla avec contentement et s'élança dans le même couloir non sans avoir trébuché deux fois en criant « Tout de suite mes maîtresses ! ».

Lily avait les yeux agrandit de surprise et un grand sourire ravie sur les lèvres puis elle se mit à frapper frénétiquement des mains :

« - Trop cool trop cool trop cool trop cool trop cool trop cool ! chantonna lily en sautillant.

- Vous avez comme un air de famille, analysa Céline en se tenant le menton.

- Hilarant, Céline, grimaça Lily néanmoins amusée. »

La rousse s'assit à table et regardait tout autour d'elle en pianotant joyeusement sur le bois de la table. Céline la rejoignit et s'affala en face d'elle.

L'elfe réapparut vite en apportant du rôti de poulet et des pommes de terre sauté, du fromage et du pain avant de repartir en courant dans les cuisines en rougissant quand Lily le remercia.

« - Mais t'as pas déjà mangé toi ? demanda Lily en fourrant des patates dans sa bouche.

- 'chi afec les filles, répondit gracieusement Céline puis remarquant le regard perplexe de Lily elle rajouta, Bah quoi ? »

La jolie rousse ne répondit pas mais pouffa de rire et s'attaqua au rôti.

Elles mangèrent joyeusement tout en discutant le cœur léger.

Quand elles eurent fini l'elfe leur apporta un mug de chocolat chaud fumant sous les hourras de Céline et les applaudissements de Lily.

Gwinel repartie comblée.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre les deux amies, chacune buvant tranquillement son chocolat, mais encore une fois il fut brisé par Lily.

« - Tu ne nous a jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec le fils du conseiller du ministre, dit elle d'une voix douce les yeux toujours rivé sur son chocolat.

- Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé, contra simplement Céline en prenant une gorgée de chocolat.

Lily rougit en se rendant compte qu'effectivement elle ne savait de cette événement que ce que le journal disait et personne ne lui avait demandé confirmation.

- Désolée, reprit elle gênée, que s'est il passé alors ? risqua-t-elle en osant lever les yeux vers la jeune fille qui arborait un sourire moqueur.

- Et bien vois tu, commença Céline… »

Mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit sourd et les maraudeurs au grand complet entrèrent en chuchotant vivement.

Lorsqu'ils les virent, leurs yeux s'arrondirent de stupéfaction.

« Salut » lança nonchalamment Céline en levant son verre.

« - Lily, commença James l'air atterré, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bah ça alors, ricana Sirius, nos deux préfets sont corrompus ! C'est trop la classe !

Remus lui jeta un regard réprobateur.

- Je suis pas corrompus, je vous surveille, grogna-t-il sous le regard moqueur de Céline.

- Ma Lily ! s'exclama James théâtralement en se tournant vers Céline, Qu'est ce que t'a fait à ma Lily, française diabolique !

- Oh, trois fois rien, elle m'a aidé à éliminer deux, trois serpentards …

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux rond.

- …définitivement, termina Lily en sirotant son chocolat chaud, donc tu disais ? »

Il leur fallut un petit moment avant de réaliser que oui, Lily venait de faire de l'humour avec eux en toute paix, que non, Céline n'avait pas corrompu Lily d'une quelconque façon.

Ce fut Peter qui rit le premier de la tête de ses amis avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de Céline.

Les trois autres suivirent leur ami, et évidemment James s'empressa d'aller aux côté de Lily, tandis que Sirius s'assit près de Céline et que Remus partit dans le petit couloir.

Aussitôt il en revint avec un elfe leurs bras remplis de desserts.

« - Vous êtes des habitués ? s'étonna Lily.

- Euh … ben, enfaite, commença James embarrassée.

- Ca va, soupira la rousse, je vais pas vous punir.

- C'est vrai ? demanda James comme un enfant a qui on promet un cadeau.

- Oui, sourit elle amusée, mais seulement pour cette fois.

- Oh moi qui pensais te faire découvrir comment aller à Pré-

- James ! rugit Sirius tandis que Remus et Peter s'étouffaient aves leurs gâteaux.

- La ferme Black, s'exclama Céline en fourrant son propre gâteau dans la bouche à Sirius sans aucune délicatesse, continue Potter ça devenait trèèèèès intéressant, incita-t-elle avec un air de conspirateur.

- Oui, James me faire découvrir quoi ? Fit Lily en battant des cils un petit sourire au lèvres.

- Nan Jamch ! Régichte ! s'étouffa Sirius en essayant d'éviter l'éclair au chocolat que Céline lui envoya dans le gosier.

- Vas y, Lily ! Je m'occupe de Black ! scanda Céline.

- James c'est pas sa-, commença Remus avant de se prendre une tarte à la fraise en pleine face.

- … Et de Remus ! encouragea Céline.

- Alors James ? insista Lily.

Le pauvre James se faisait tout petit conscient de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Ses yeux allaient impuissant des jolis yeux émeraudes de Lily à ses amis qui étaient en train de se faire laminer par la française.

Remus venait d'essuyer la dernière fraise mais il s'en repris une autre à l'abricot.

Sirius essaya de ceinturer Céline mais elle lui jeta son chocolat chaud à la figure.

Avec la tasse bien évidemment.

Elle se tourna vers Peter qui leva les mains en l'air.

- Aaaaaargh, désolé Lily ! S'écria James et il se jeta à la rescousse de ses amis en sautant par-dessus la table pour plaquer Céline et éviter qu'elle ne balance une tarte à la framboise à Remus.

Du coup il se mangea la tarte à la framboise mais Sirius put enfin ceinturer Céline fermement.

- AHA ! s'écria Sirius fière de lui, On a gagné, avouez tout maintenant !

- Black, commença Céline, c'était vous qui sembliez sur le point d'avouer un truc.

- En plus, continua Lily, on parlait de truc purement féminin avant que vous ne nous interrompiez sauvagement, vous nous devez cette information !

- On vous a peut être interrompu mais pour la sauvagerie c'est la française qui nous a attaqué ! s'exclama James en enlevant des morceaux de framboises de sa chevelure.

- Pfff, attaqué, tout de suite les grands mots, marmonna Céline pendant que Sirius pouffa dans son dos, Black t'as intérêt à me lâcher tout de suite si tu tiens à ta descendance, fit elle dans un grognement menaçant.

Il la relâcha moqueur et Remus pris grand soin d'écarter toute sortes de tartes à moins de dix mètres de la française.

- Des histoires de filles hein ? commença Sirius en reprenant place à côté de Céline, Dites tout à tonton Sirius les fifilles.

- Hors de question c'est entre filles, fit Lily boudeuse de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. »

Il soupira fataliste avec un sourire néanmoins amusé. Puis Céline se tourna vers lui un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

« - Si on vous dit de quoi on parlait, vous nous dîtes comment vous faîtes pour aller à Pré au Lard ?

- Mais qui te dit qu'on sait aller à Pré au Lard, demanda Sirius comme si c'était absurde.

- James Potter ici présent, cingla Lily décidemment rancunière.

- De toute les façons c'est pas comme si on allait le répéter, insista Céline avec un sourire encourageant, Je vous jure que tout ce qui se dit ici restera secret ! Pas vrai Lily ?

Celle-ci hocha frénétiquement la tête tandis que les quatre amis se consultaient du regard.

- Je leur fais confiance pour garder un secret, dit finalement Remus alors que Celine lui adressait un sourire éblouissant.

- Si même Remus se laisse avoir, marmonna Black.

- Bon ! s'enthousiasma James, c'est réglé ! Vous les premières les filles !

- En fait, commença Lily, Céline allait me raconter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec le fils du conseiller du Ministre Français.

- Ah ouai ? Vous parliez de baston, ricanna Sirius, Vachement féminin comme sujet.

- Alors que s'est il passé, encouragea James curieux faisant taire Sirius d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. »

Céline les regardaient tous pendue à ses lèvres avides de savoir enfin les vraie faits relatés par la principale concernée. Elle pensa coupable à Jessica qui lui intimait la discrétion.

Si elle savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à exposer ses exploits de guerre. Elle frémit.

« Ben enfaite, commença-t-elle hésitante, entre Gabriel et moi c'est une longue histoire tumultueuse. Il a deux ans de plus que moi. On s'est toujours détesté et notre relation consistait à pourrir la vie de l'autre. »

Elle marqua une petite pause songeuse.

« Seulement une fois ça a dérapé. J'avais ensorcelé son balai pendant le match de la finale de quiditch de notre Ecole et son équipe à perdu parce qu'il à été incapable d'attraper le vif d'or. »

Devant la grimace d'horreur que faisait son auditoire face a tant de cruauté Céline se senti obligé de justifier son acte.

« Il avait fait disparaître mon uniforme en plein milieu du déjeuner devant tout le monde. Je m'étais retrouvé en sous vêtement devant tout Beaubatton, grogna-t-elle »

Les grimaces d'horreur devinrent des grimaces indignés.

« - Oh le con, avait sifflé Lily.

- J'aurais bien aimé être là, souffla Sirius »

Ce dernier se mangea une taloche à l'arrière de la tête par Céline qui continua pendant que Sirius pestait.

« Mais le Quiditch, c'était tout pour Gabriel et voir la coupe lui échapper pour sa dernière année ça l'a vraiment mis mal. Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux. Il était carrément enragé. »

La jeune fille se tut un moment.

C'est vrai que sur ce coup elle avait été particulièrement vicieuse.

« A la fin du match il a immédiatement sût que c'était moi qui l'avait fait perdre le contrôle de son balai. Il était tellement furieux qu'il m'a envoyé un _incendio_ dans toute sa fureur.

Mais Gabriel c'était le meilleur duelliste de son année.

J'ai vraiment eu peur et j'ai contré avec un _protego. _

Je crois que la puissance de nos sentiment à ce moment là était telle que lorsque le sort à rencontré mon bouclier il y a eu comme une explosion.

J'ai même pas vu le corps de Gabriel se faire projeté contre le mur tellement il était allé vite. »

Malgré le ton badin que Céline se forçait à employer elle ressentait comme une boule dans la gorge. Elle regrettait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Gabriel aussi fourbe et méprisable était il n'avait pas mérité de frôler à ce point la mort après avoir vécu la plus grosse déception de sa vie.

Céline ne voyait plus son acte comme une vengeance maintenant mais comme de la simple cruauté.

Son auditoire se faisait silencieuse évitant de la fixer ne sachant vraiment quelle attitude adopter. Seul Sirius la regardait discrétement.

« - Je vois, finit-il par soupirer, ce n'est qu'un accident alors.

Céline se tourna vers lui interloquée.

- Un accident ? répéta-t-elle, j'ai failli tué quelqu'un !

- Il t'aurait cramé, continua Remus, un _incendio_ c'est loin d'être inoffensif !

- C'est presque de la magie noir, insista James. »

Céline préféra se taire. Ne pas dire que ce n'était pas ça la magie noir. Mais elle se dit que si il prenait ça pour de la magie noir il la prendrait pour voldemort lui-même si elle lui expliquait qu'elle pratiquait parfois ce genre de magie.

Alors elle hocha négligemment la tête.

Avant de leur lançer :

« Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout de ma modeste personne, fit elle sur un ton badin en entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux, vous allez cracher le morceau, finit elle dans un sourire satisfait »

Sirius grogna de mécontentement face à ses amis qui décidemment étaient bien trop faible face aux femmes et Remus fit mine de s'intéresser à de la tarte au citron.

Peter et James se regardèrent gêné avant que James n'enfouisse sa tête dans ses bras.

« - Valeureux Gryffondor, railla Céline en croquant dans une pomme pendant que Sirius la fusillait du regard.

- Tu imites admirablement bien l'autruche Potter, se moqua Lily. »

Peter soupira de désespoir avant de se lancer :

« Pour aller à Pré au Lard directement du château tu peux, descendre dans les cachots désaffecté de l'aille droite, il y a une statue de Centaure. Il faut la déplacer et en dessous y'a une trappe qui mène directement dans une cave abandonnée pas loin des trois balais. »

Les garçons s'amusèrent de l'air éberlué de leurs camarades.

Il y avait un moyen de sortir du château et de tomber en plein dans la bière au beurre?

« - Ca c'est trop la classe, murmura Céline les yeux ronds puis elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et plissa les yeux suspicieuse avant d'ajouter, mais il y a d'autre moyens d'y aller n'est ce pas ?

- N-Non, s'agita Peter sous le regard désespérés de ses amis, c'est le seul que je connaisse !

- Je ne crois pas non, sussura Céline en glissant sur le banc pour s'approcher de Peter, tu as dit « tu peux » ça veux dire que tu connais d'autre possibilité, termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire triomphant, Alors ?

- Alors, rien du tout ! s'insurgea Sirius en la tirant par le bras pour l'éloigner de Peter, Le pacte c'était un moyen contre ton histoire, si y'en a d'autre on dira rien. »

Céline le fusilla du regard alors qu'il lui adressa un grand sourire satisfait.

Finalement Lily se racla la gorge et dit d'une toute petite voix qu'elles devraient aller se coucher ce à quoi Céline approuva avec grand plaisir.

Sauver la belle rousse de sa tour et batailler avec les Maraudeurs, c'était épuisant mine de rien.

Lily sortit la première et n'entendit pas James ricaner « Les fillettes ça se couche tôt dis donc ! » mais Céline l'entendit très clairement et avant de sortir ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser « Jaloux, t'aimerais bien aller te coucher avec la fillette rousse hein ? ».

Le pauvre rougit jusque la racine des cheveux tandis que ses amis essayaient tant bien que mal de rire discrètement.

Alors que la porte se refermait Céline entendit James insulter ses amis de « faux frères ! ».

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent paisiblement, Céline partageait son temps entre les cours, ses virées nocturnes à la réserve, ses correspondances avec Amandine et son père et ses camarades. Elle avait du mal à appeler Lily et les autres avec le terme « amis ». Cette notion étant réservée uniquement à Amandine. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle les appréciait.

En tout cas qu'elle s'intéressait assez à eux pour remarquer quelques trucs étranges.

Tout d'abord Remus.

Il était de loin son préféré dans le petit groupe de Maraudeurs. Toujours chaleureux, calme et posé quelque peu taquin sur les bords mais toujours mesuré.

En faite elle le trouvait trop mesuré comme si parfois il s'interdisait certaines choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il avait parfois cet air méchamment concentré comme s'il luttait contre des pensées particulièrement désagréable. Son regard balayait le monde comme un spectateur l'aurait fait devant un film. Comme s'il n'y avait pas sa place.

Cela faisait deux mois et demi maintenant que les cours avaient repris et il avait toujours cette mine fatigué qui s'accentuait parfois jusque le garder trois jours à l'infirmerie.

Mais justement.

Ce qui interpella Céline c'est pourquoi rester à chaque fois trois jours ?

Finalement elle conclut que cela devait être une coïncidence et ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage.

Un matin, très tôt, alors qu'elle descendait à la grande salle elle l'avait croisé avec les autres Maraudeurs dans la salle commune. Ils avaient donc petit déjeuné ensemble. Seulement Céline remarqua une fois de plus la mine affreuse du jeune homme.

« - Remus t'as vraiment une salle gueule, dit elle nonchalamment en beurrant une tartine.

- Tout le monde rêve d'entendre ça de bon matin, grommela Sirius en lui prenant sa tartine des mains.

- Tu devrais peut être aller à l'infirmerie Remus, continua-t-elle ignorant Sirius et en prenant finalement une autre tartine pour la beurrer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Remus d'un sourire, de toute les façons je dois assister à l'enterrement de quelqu'un de ma famille éloignée, je pars ce soir.

- Je vois, mes condoléances, je te passerais mes cours si tu veux.

- Merci, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps seulement …

- …trois jours, finit elle comme si cela était une évidence en évitant habilement la main de Sirius qui voulait s'emparer de sa tartine encore une fois.

Elle sentit le trouble de Remus sans même l'avoir regarder.

- Comment tu sais, demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Il y a toujours un moment où tu t'absente pendant exactement trois jours, répondit elle simplement en haussant les épaules »

Il y eu un silence pesant. Céline fit mine de ne pas le remarquer et continua son petit déjeuné.

Mais à partir de ce moment là Céline en était sûre. Les trois jours n'étaient pas une coïncidence. Et Remus Lupin cachait quelque chose que ses amis semblaient savoir puisqu'ils orientèrent la discussion sur Severus Rogue en Tutu jaune.

Changement de conversation tellement discret.

La jeune fille bien qu'intrigué ne chercha pas plus loin. Cela semblait gêné Remus et elle ne le voulait pas.

Pourtant il y a des fois où l'on se demande si nos vie ne sont pas manipulé par des forces complètement indépendante de notre volonté.

Céline voulait éviter de s'approcher du secret de Remus, le secret de Remus vint à elle.

La jeune fille vérifia que toutes ses camarades de chambre fussent endormis pour sortir discrètement et rejoindre la réserve comme d'habitude.

Le couvre feu était largement dépassé, son ombre filait dans les couloirs sombre sans un bruit.

Les oreilles aux aguets, un sort très pratique de détection lui permettait d'être avertie si quelqu'un approchait à moins de cinquante mètres d'elle. Si c'était le cas une légère vibration de sa baguette l'avertissait. Elle adorait la réserve qui regorgeait de sorts utiles.

Elle y entra et comme d'habitude continua la lecture de_ sorts noirs à travers les âges _notant parfois sur un bout de parchemin des choses intéressantes.

Alors qu'elle passait au chapitre _Le feu et la magie noir _ sa baguette se mit à vibrer violement.

Aussitôt elle remit le livre à sa place et s'apprêtait à partir mais des bruit de pas se firent entendre.

Plusieurs personnes.

Elle se lança un sortilège de désillusion et resta immobile face à l'étagère du fond qui sembla s'ouvrir comme une porte pour laisser passer …rien.

Pourtant il y avait bien des chuchotements et des bruits de pas mais Céline ne voyait absolument rien.

Lentement elle se tassa dans un coin sombre pour éviter toute collision fâcheuse déduisant que les nouveaux venus devaient être désillusionnés.

Soudain les Maraudeurs apparurent devant elle dans un grand bruissement de cape.

Céline se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. _Une cape d'invisibilité !_

Les maraudeurs avait une cape d'invisibilité. Céline était sous le choc.

Son cerveau commençait déjà à divaguer sur les contes de Bidle le Barde.

Si la cape d'invisibilité était bien réelle alors qu'en était il de la baguette de sureau et de la pierre de résurrection ?

A ses pensé elle eu la chair de poule. C'était vraiment fascinant.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par le chuchotement incessant des quatre amis.

Il se disputait à propos de leur farce d'Halloween qui se devait être le soir même.

Elle vit Sirius sortir un livre de sa veste et le remettre à sa place dans le rayon des sorts et enchantements. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus toujours en se disputant. Etrangement Remus semblait être le plus furieux et insulta Sirius de « gamin capricieux ».

James ricana à l'insulte et se tourna vers Sirius qui boudait en lui disant compatissant :

« Lui en veut pas patmol, tu sais que Lunard est à cran, la pleine lune est dans deux jours »

Céline se figea.

James tira sur un livres et le passage secret s'ouvrit.

Ils s'éloignaient sous ses yeux, alors que dans sa tête tout s'enchaînait à une vitesse fulgurante.

La mine constamment fatigué, cet air toujours coupable, les absences régulières, les trois jours que dure la pleine lune.

_Lunard._

« Putain »

Céline avait compris que Remus Lupin était un loup garou.

* * *

Ainsi fut fait le quatrième chapitre. Amen.

J'attends toujours aussi désespérément les r'vious.

D'autant plus que y'a fichtrement beaucoup de lecteurs fantômes dites donc. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas laisser un trace de votre passage sur ma fic ?

Moi je dis ça, j'dis rien.

M'enfin, laissez vos impressions, ça m'aide énormément !

Schuss !


	5. Chapter 5

_Tu sais journal, je me suis fait le reproche de ne pas assez m'intéresser aux autres._

_Alors j'ai essayé d'être plus sociable et de trouver un réel intérêt aux représentants de l'espèce humaine qui m'entouraient. _

_Selon Amandine dans sa dernière lettre cela me rendrais moins cynique et antipathique et egocentrique et me faciliterais grandement la vie d'avoir de vrais amis et pas seulement des gens avec qui je rirais et passerai le temps._

_Cette fille à définitivement un grain. Déjà je suis pas cynique ni antipathique ni egocentrique._

_Juste réaliste et consciente de mes atouts._

_Et puis, entre la rousse malaimée de sa sœur, un Black qui d'après ce que j'ai compris n'aime pas les Black, et un gars qui pourrait me bouffer si j'ai le malheur d'aller gambader dehors trois soir par mois je peux savoir où ma vie est elle facilité ? Hum ?_

_J'entends déjà Amandine me crier que je ne devrais pas parler ainsi de mes amis._

_Certes._

_Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a aucune animosité dans les mots écrits ci-dessus. _

_J'énonce simplement les faits et essaie de mesuré l'impact que cela peut avoir sur ma __**discrète**__ personne._

_Je sais, Jessica me hante. _

_Tu crois bien que sinon, j'aurais transformé Pétunia en chaussette, fait une teuf illégale en l'honneur des sang impurs autour d'un feu de joie alimenté par des mangemort que j'aurais fraîchement chassé sur le dos de mon ami le lycan. _

_Brave loupiot._

_N'empêche Remus Lupin fait honneur à son nom. _

_C'est sordide quand même. _

_Je suis assez partagée. Ca fait une semaine que je sais et passée le coup de la surprise, j'avoue que je ne ressent pas vraiment de peur particulière ou de gêne. Je me suis étonnée moi-même à lui parler normalement et rire avec lui de la blague d'Halloween. _

_D'ailleurs j'ai bien aimée le principe : chaque personne passant la porte de la grande salle se retrouvait affublée d'un déguisement. Moi j'ai écopée d'une tenue de prisonnier. Evidemment._

_Mais mon préféré c'était Rosier. En elfe de maison. J'en ris encore. _

_Mais passons._

_Je disais donc que j'aurais sûrement dû avoir peur mais après avoir connu Remus depuis plus de deux mois j'ai du mal à me l'imaginer en bête sanguinaire._

_En faite je me le représente assez comme une victime. Mais bon en faite ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. A Beaubattan la directrice était une géante et certaines de mes camarades des Vélanes._

_Alors bon les animaux sauvages j'suis habitué._

_Oui, je sais ni la directrice ni les vélanes ne sont des animaux mais bon juste pour dire qu'on est assez ouvert d'esprit à Beaubatton. Qui a dit que les français étaient racistes ?_

_On a pas de Voldemort nous, même si il vient foutre la merde jusque chez nous._

_M'enfin Remus est adorable alors que les Vélanes … mon dieu !_

_Des garces, j'vous dis. _

_Bonne à brûler._

_M'enfin. Oublions les anciennes rancœurs. Mettons les au placard plutôt en attendant d'avoir une vengeance. _

_Quoique vu comment finissent mes vengeances je vais éviter._

_Je m'égard. _

_Donc enfaite peut être que je devrais lui dire que je le sais au loupiot._

_Histoire de pouvoir consolider une amitié forte et éternelle exempte de tous mensonges !_

_Morte de rire._

_Non enfaite ce serait pour éviter que Potter et Black ne se ridiculise encore plus en parlant de « problème de fourrure » tout en s'envoyant des clin d'œil et des sourires tellement grossier qu'on dirait des mammouths qui se font de l'œil._

_Bah oui, comme je fais pour éclater de rire en toute paix quand je vois ça alors que je suis pas censé savoir ?_

_Mais en pensant à Remus je me dit que c'est peut être mieux que je fasse mine de rien. Ca a vraiment l'air de l'handicaper._

_Et si pour moi ce problème ne me dérange pas plus que ça, j'imagine que je ne peux pas lui balancer sa condition en pleine face sans lui faire du mal._

_Oui, je pense que je vais m'abstenir._

_Oh ! Y'a autre choses d'intéressant aussi. _

_Hier j'étais tranquille dans ma salle commune à étudier avec ardeurs les sorts de protections. Bon en faite je regardais d'un œil vitreux des troisièmes années faire une partie d'échecs en leur glissant de tant à autre quelques conseils. _

_Bon, d'accord, je me suis carrément assise à côté de la fille qui jouait pour lui hurler des ordres dans les oreilles. C'est pas ma faute si mon instinct féministe ressort quand je vois trois garçons faire équipe contre cette pauvre petite._

_Je m'égard._

_Donc on avait gagné et pendant qu'Alicia et moi faisions une petite danse de la victoire un petit de première année vient me voir pour me dire qu'un gars me demande devant la salle commune._

_Tranquillement j'y vais et je sort._

_Et là._

_Choc thermique._

_Deux magnifiques orbes vert me fixe sur un visage à damner un saint. Assez mate de peau des traits fin mais volontaire un nez aquilin une ligne de mâchoire carré. Et des cheveux châtains tirant vert le blond._

_J'ai du faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus._

_Foutue hormones._

_Donc on se salue et la j'imagine déjà une déclaration d'amour enflammée puis un baiser langoureux et… _

_… le mec me parle de Métamorphose. _

_Douche froide._

_C'est là que mon cerveau se remet à marcher normalement._

_Devant moi se trouvait Gareth Sworn, sixième année préfet des Serdaigle et … mon Binôme en Méta'._

_Donc pas de déclaration enflammé ni baiser langoureux ce mec venait me demander de l'aider sur les sorts qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore et que je maîtrisais parfaitement._

_Mufle._

_J'ai quand même accepté, sait on jamais s'il a une subite révélation pendant nos cour particuliers._

_J'y veillerais._

Un sourire aux lèvres Céline posa sa plume et croisa le regard de Charlie Wood qui était à la même table qu'elle dans la salle commune. C'était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, blond comme les blés et avec des yeux oscillant entre le noisette et le vert. Une peau mâte et un visage aux traits bien dessiné mais sur lequel traînait toujours une moue ennuyée.

Sa stature attestait qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quiditch en tant que batteur et il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux.

C'était le mec le plus paresseux que Céline n'avait jamais rencontré. Toujours à lui mendier ses devoirs pour « s'inspirer » quand il se rendait compte qu'il avait trop traîné et lorsqu'il ne s'entraînait pas avec son équipe il passait son temps affalé sur un canapé de la salle commune à somnoler. Elle aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. Il était tellement simple et tranquille, ils pouvaient autant parler de choses idiotes et hilarantes que de choses sérieuses. Et dans ses moments là Céline était à chaque fois sidérée pas la justesse et la perspicacité de ses analyses.

On ne pouvait pas parler de Charlie sans Chace Mibble. Ils ne se lâchaient jamais et pour cause ils étaient cousin par leur mère. Chace était aussi brun que Charlie était blond aussi pâle que son cousin était mâte et il arborait de joli yeux vert rieurs autant dire qu'il attirait les filles d'un seul regard.

« - C'est quoi, demanda Charlie en se penchant pour voir ce qu'il était écrit dans l'étrange cahier de cuir que la jeune fille ne quittait jamais.

- Mon testament, dit elle simplement en refermant vivement son journal.

- Je pensais pas que tu serais le genre de fille à tenir un journal intime, ricana-t-il moqueur, Cheeeeer journal aujourd'hui j'ai parlé à Charlie Wood ! Il est troooooop beaaaaaaaaaaau ! grinça le jeune homme d'une voix de crécelle en joignant ses mains dans une attitude qui se voulait féminine.

Céline lui balança son livre de métamorphose qu'il attrapa habilement mais elle ne put retenir un rire.

- C'était presque ça, conçéda-t-elle hilare, mais ce n'était pas ton nom que j'ai écrit, lui chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas et dans un froncement de sourcil il lui demanda :

- C'est qui ?

Sa voix se voulait nonchalante mais Céline y décela une curiosité dévorante.

C'est dans un éclat de rire qu'elle lui répondit.

- La curiosité est un très vilain défaut Charlie, je te raconterais l'histoire de Barbe bleu un de ces jours. »

Puis elle sortit de la salle commune pour affronter ses deux heures de retenus alors que derrière elle Charlie demandait à Chace qui arrivait « C'est qui Barbe bleu ? »

Céline se rendait en sifflotant gaiement jusqu'aux cachots où elle devait récurer des tas de chaudron. Aucune originalité. A Beaubatton au moins on leur demandait d'aller aider les sirènes à se débarrasser des algues envahissantes.

Elle avait été collé par le professeur Slughorn.

Cet homme n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.

Céline avait simplement répondu à une énième provocation de Rosier en lui jetant son pull d'uniforme qu'il avait attrapé par reflexe.

Ce à quoi elle lui avait dit « Je te libère petit elfe ».

Ca avait été l'hilarité générale.

Même Severus Rogue son binôme s'était étouffé en essayant de contenir un rire.

Lily et les filles lui avait fait une Hola d'honneur quand elle était rentré dans la salle commune.

C'est en souriant niaisement qu'elle entra dans les cachots. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de qui était là et elle lui lança un « Salut ! » joyeux.

Rusard arriva la seconde d'après en leur arrachant presque leur baguette des mains et en leur hurlant de récurer les fonds de chaudrons avec les dents s'il le fallait pour qu'ils soient aussi brillant qu'un cul.

L'homme parfait ce Rusard.

Elle s'empara donc d'une brosse et de produit et commença sa besogne quand elle se rendit compte que son compagnon d'infortune n'était autre que Regulus Black.

« - Ben, pourquoi t'es là toi ? le questionna-t-elle les yeux rond. »

Elle semblait oublier qu'ils s'étaient mis sur la gueule la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Il l'ignora superbement et s'attela à ses chaudrons.

Céline haussa les épaules et se remit à son travail. Mais comme au bout de quelque minutes ce travail lui sembla long et l'atmosphère lourde elle se décida de l'égayer un peu.

« Hakuna Matata ! Mais quelle phrase magnifique !

Hakuna Matata ! Quelle chant Fantastiiiiiique !

Ce mot signifie ! Que tu vivras ta viiiiiiie ! Sans aucun soucis ! Philosophiiiiiie !

Hakuna matata ! »

Si au début Régulus la regardait comme si elle était folle, il en fut vite agacé.

« - Ta gueule, grogna-t-il.

- T'aimes pas le roi lion ? Mais t'as pas eu d'enfance ou quoi ? fit mine de s'insurger Céline. Mais il pouvait très bien voir la lueur de moquerie dans ses yeux bleus.

- Arrête avec tes chansons ou je te fais bouffer ton chaudron, siffla-t-il.

- Rooh, Régulus ! Hakuna Matata quoi ! »

Il la fusilla de son regard de glace.

« - T'es même pas drôle, soupira-t-elle.

- J'suis pas un Bonffondor, répliqua-t-il acerbe.

Mais contre toute attente elle éclata de rire.

- T'es là pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin. »

Il ne répondit pas.

Alors elle continua de siffloter gaiement en balançant sa crinière de jais au rythme de sa chanson.

« - Me suis fais prendre après le couvre feu, marmonna-t-il tellement bas que Céline crut l'avoir rêvé. Puis après un moment de silence il ajouta, Et toi ?

- Oh, fit-elle dans un geste négligeant de la main, un petit différent avec Rosier.

Sympathique ce gars !

- J'en ai entendu parler, fit-il simplement. »

Céline aurait juré voir un coin de sa lèvre se relever légèrement.

Mais elle ne dit rien se remettant à siffloter gaiement un air doux.

Il n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que Rusard ne revienne et leurs ordonne de partir en leur lançant leurs baguette.

Ils sortirent des cachots alors que le concierge criait encore.

« Il est frustré lui, marmonna Céline ».

Elle se rendit compte que Regulus avait déjà bifurqué vers sa salle commune sans un mot pour elle.

« Regulus ! »

Il ne se retourna même pas.

« Hakuna matata ! »

Elle entendit sa voix grave grogner un truc qui semblait être des insultes mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

La jeune fille retourna à sa salle commune comme elle en était sortie. En sifflotant gaiement.

Sur le chemin elle rencontra cachée derrière une armure, Elisa une fille de sixième année à Poufsouffle avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

En faite elle l'avait aider à se cacher sous sa table à la bibliothèque d'un ex trop récalcitrant.

Ce qui était compréhensible, la belle brune au yeux sombres faisait tourner des tête avec son charme espagnol.

« - Encore à faire des ravages Elisa ?

Celle-ci sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le bras de l'armure.

- Oh c'est toi, dit t'as croisé John ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant les horizons.

- Ah là ! s'écria Céline.

- Aaaaah !

Se rendant compte que la gryffondor se moquait d'elle, elle l'accompagna dans son rire. Puis elle l'a vit faire un mouvement avec sa baguette puis lui affirmer.

- T'inquiète y'a personne aux alentour tu peux te carapater tranquille.

- Oh merci, t'es ma sauveuse ! Dis Samedi soir y'a une fête dans notre tour pour

l'anniversaire de Laura ce serai cool que tu vienne elle t'aime bien et tu connais pas assez les Poufsouffles ! Viens avec qui tu veux plus on est de fous plus on rit. Le mot de passe c'est : Anticonstitutionnellement ! Schuss !

- A Samedi ! »

Elisa se carapata en vitesse non sans avoir jeté des coups d'œil suspicieux de tous les côtés et Céline continua son chemin plus joyeuse que jamais.

Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas fait la fiesta.

La semaine passa à une vitesse hallucinante et même si les élèves croulaient sous les devoirs Céline avait mis un point d'honneur à tout finir avant le week end. Car se soir elle ferait la fête.

Elle se trouvait présentement dans son dortoir avec Lily et Mary en quête d'une tenue adéquate.

Ou plus justement elle ramassai ses affaires que Lily éparpillait partout r. Qui aurait cru que Lily la première de la classe et préfète était d'un monstrueux bordelisme.

Finalement Céline choisi une jupe de velours noir qui s'arrêtait bien au dessus des genoux mais son caractère ample et plissé ainsi que le collant opaque noir ne la rendais en rien vulgaire. Sur les conseils de Lily elle avait pris un joli haut jaune pour faire honneur à ses hôtes, et des petites bottes noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux dégringoler naturellement dans une cascade de boucles lisses et sombres, cela changeait de son chignon lâche habituel.

Pour l'occasion Lily, que Céline avait fait chanté pour venir, arborait une joli robe-pull en laine blanche par-dessus un collant noir et des chaussure de ville que lui avait proposé Céline et qui lui donnait un look chic et décontracté.

« Nom d'un scrout à pétard, c'est vraiment dans tes gênes ! » avait dit la rousse.

Sa jolie crinière rousse flamboyait plus que jamais grâce à sa robe blanche.

Mary qui avait sauté de joie à l'idée d'une fête, avait foncé dans la salle de bain habits en mains et en était ressortit habillé d'une robe bleu et d'un gilet de laine gris ses cheveux lisse et blond bouclé pour l'occasion et ses yeux noisette souligné d'un trait noir.

C'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles sortirent après le couvre feu, Lily accroché à Céline tremblait comme une feuille à l'idée de se faire prendre, Mary qui chantait la musique de James Bond en rasant les murs dans une attitude d'espion s'amusait déjà comme une folle, et Céline sifflotait gaiement sa baguette en avant.

Mais sa baguette se mit à vibrer.

« Merde y'a quelqu'un ! »

Lily poussa un gémissement suraigüe et Mary se figea dans une position douteuse contre le mur.

« Courrez ! »

Céline déguerpis en une fraction de seconde, suivit aussitôt de ses deux amies.

Elle entendit vaguement Lily leur crier un truc du genre « Toujours se méfier de tes plan foireux ! » mais elles arrivèrent devant la salle commune de Poufsouffle et d'une même voix s'exclamèrent « Anticonstitutionnellement ! » le tableau s'ouvrit les laissa passer et se referma sur le miaulement de Miss Teigne.

A peine entrée un rock assourdissant leurs amplis les oreilles, les élèves déchaînés se retournèrent sur les nouvelles arrivantes et le batteur de l'équipe de poufsouffle les accueillit

« - Bah alors les griffondors toujours à cavaler dans les couloirs, railla-t-il ses yeux noisette pétillant de malice.

- Que veux-tu ? Rusard et nous c'est une longue histoire tumultueuse ! rétorqua Céline un grand sourire aux lèvres en acceptant la pinte de Bière au beurre qu'il lui tendait. »

Les filles s'intégrèrent tout de suite dans la fête et Céline se mit en quête de la maîtresse de soirée. Mais c'est elle qui la trouva.

Une masse s'abattit sur elle et la voix rauque de Laura lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Céline ma belle tu veux toujours pas sortir avec mouaaaaaah !? »

La jeune fille explosa de rire avant de lui répondre.

« Pour cette soirée je t'appartiens corps et âme ! »

Laura l'entraîna sur la piste de danse en lui criant « Garde ton âme, le corps suffira ! »

Sous les regards choqué et amusé de leurs camarades.

Céline dansa avec Laura, Lily, Mary, Elise, le batteur de Poufsouffle et pleins de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, le cœur à la fête entre piste de danse et canapé moelleux à papoter avec des inconnus puis un garçon l'entraîna de nouveau sur la piste de danse.

Et LA musique retentit.

Une musique moldue qui faisait des ravages en France comme ici.

Céline trouva Lily du regard persuadé qu'en tant que fille de moldu elle connaissait la chorégraphie par cœur.

Elle l'attrapa par la main malgré ses protestations et le rouge qui s'emparait de son visage et elles se postèrent aux milieux de la pièce en compagnie de tous ceux qui connaissaient la chorégraphie sous le regard curieux des autres sorciers.

Dans un joyeux bazar de jambes et de bras ils se dandinèrent et se trémoussaient plus ou moins coordonnées sous les rires et les acclamations des spectateurs.

Quand la danse devint trop dure la plupart abandonnèrent rejoignant les rangs du public en folie laissant sur la piste une Céline survoltée et deux autres filles adorables, les jumelles Gold.

Enfin la danse se termina et elles firent une révérence acclamé une dernière fois avant de rejoindre un canapé près du buffet où elles discutèrent joyeusement, bientôt rejoints par Lily, Mary, Terrance le batteur, Matthiew un joli blond et Gareth qui s'affala par terre juste aux côté de Céline.

Bientôt des corps endormis se retrouvèrent un peu partout et le son de la musique s'atténua un peu. Gareth s'était d'ailleurs endormi la tête sur la jambe à Céline tandis qu'elle continuai de rire avec les autres.

Lily leur fit la remarque qu'ils devraient rentrer et Mary s'étrangla à moitié avec sa bière lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge. Quatre heure huit du matin.

« - Ah mais nan mais moi je reste, dit Céline, y'en a un qu'a besoin de ma jambe, s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire en désignant Gareth.

- Même qu'il voudrait bien autre choses si tu … commença Terrance avec un grand sourire goguenard avant d'être interrompu par les jumelles Gold.

- Ca va on a compris, dirent elle d'une même voix tandis que l'une lui envoyait un coussin et que l'autre déplaçait Gareth, Vas y ! cours, vole, reprend ta liberté !

- C'est plutôt, rampes, boîte, traines toi à ta salle commune ! J'ai la jambe toute engourdis ! grimaça Céline tandis que les autres s'esclaffaient.

- Bah c'est la tête d'un Serdaigle, commenta Laura.

- Ca pèse lourd ces machins ! se moqua Elisa.

- Bon ! Salut la compagnie, on va essayer de semer Rusard ! leur lança Lily tandis que Mary reprenait sa pose d'espion sous l'effet de l'alcool sous les rires des autres. »

Dés que Céline retrouva l'usage de sa jambe elles repartirent de la salle commune en enjambant tous ce qui se trouvait sur le chemin et qui respirait parfois.

Lily se dévoua pour guidé Mary qui ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool et qui racontait n'importe quoi en tanguant les yeux presque fermés.

Une fois dehors un froid mordant les accueillit et elles s'engagèrent dans les couloirs froids et sombres de Poudlard.

Leurs pas claquant contre le sol de pierre se répercutaient contre les murs, une brise automnale les fit frissonner.

Céline relava la tête, les yeux rivés sur le ciel d'encre où trônait fièrement une lune parfaitement ronde. Elle eu une pensée pour Remus qui devait souffrir mille maux en ce moment même alors qu'elle avait fait la fête toute la nuit. Une once de culpabilité vint lui serrer le cœur mais elle l'a balaya d'un sourire.

Sa première fête à Poudlard avait été mémorable.

Mais peu à peu ce sentiment de quiétude disparaissait et une angoisse sourde commença à pulser dans ses veines.

Elle accéléra le pas sous les gémissements de Mary qui lui reprochaient de faire trop de bruit. Céline les scruta un moment mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblait avoir peur, encore enivrée d'un sentiment d'allégresse.

Céline accéléra encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas, comme l'autre soir, et étrangement seul elle ressentait ce danger qui les guettait. Céline continua de les guidés les yeux rivé sur le sol, même si une force invisible lui susurrait de relever les yeux et de _le_ regarder.

L'air se fit plus froid, et la brise semblait lui murmurer de doucereuses paroles, l'amenant sans même qu'elle ne le réalise à tourner son regard vers l'extérieur.

Son sang se glaça.

C'était là. Juste là. Perché sur le petit muret qui séparait le couloir du parc. A même pas un mètre. Il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour le toucher.

D'aussi près il paraissait immense. Ce félin avec sa peau noir, squelettique.

Sa queue anormalement longue battait le sol à ses pieds. Il semblait lui sourire, savourant la peur qui suintait de la jeune fille.

La vrillant de ses yeux. Deux orbes blanches. Sans vie.

_Morts._

« Céline, ça va ? »

La voix hachée de Lily la ramena sur terre brutalement, son sang s'échauffa.

« Courrez » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Lily regarda Mary qui tanguait, sans comprendre et tremblante. La peur mordait sa chair de ses crocs glacés sans qu'elle ne sache ce qui la provoquait. Leur amie s'étaient arrêté comme figé et observait avec horreur quelque chose que seule elle semblait voir.

Soudain une vague de glace les souffla.

Récupérant tout ses moyens Céline rompit le contact visuel, attrapa les mains de ses amis et les força à courir.

Elles coururent jusque la salle commune et même une fois rentré elles ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois près du feu.

Les jeunes filles tremblantes, tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs respirations.

« Ce froid, c'était quoi ? » interrogea Lily haletante les yeux rivé sur Céline.

Mary ne dit rien trop bourrée pour comprendre quoique ce soit elle s'était affalée sur le canapé à l'opposée des deux filles.

Céline était stupéfaite.

« - Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? »

Devant la tête de ses amies elle en déduit que non. L'une semblait roupiller et l'autre la regardait effrayé.

Agacée et désespéré à la fois elle se leva se passa une main sur le visage et … se figea une fois de plus.

Là juste derrière Mary. Encore lui.

Il se tenait là dans toute son horreur, une lueur folle dans ses yeux morts.

Lily remarqua que la chose que semblait voir Céline et qui la terrifiais tant se trouvait derrière Mary.

D'instinct elle s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa à l'aveuglette derrière Mary.

Ce geste réveilla Céline. Pourquoi seule elle pouvait le voir ?

Il était pourtant tellement réel.

Une idée la traversa et sans le lâcher des yeux elle attrapa un oreiller qu'elle lui lança dessus.

Rien ne bloqua la trajectoire de l'objet qui s'écrasa mollement contre le mur.

Et Céline comprit.

_Ce n'est pas réelle._

D'instinct la jeune fille érigea férocement toute ses barrières mentales d'Occlumens.

Et la chose disparût.

« Céline ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son amie qui la regardait inquiète.

« - J'ai compris, se murmura-t-elle.

- Compris quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passée ? questionna Lily d'une voix rendue aigue par la peur. »

Céline ne sut quelle mensonge elle pourrait lui servir. Elle était là. Et elle lui avait transmis sa peur tellement fortement qu'elle se l'était pris de plein fouet, même si elle ne l'avait pas vus. Sa magie avait réagit à la sienne qui s'agitait. Si elle mentait elle le saurait.

Elle se tourna vers Mary. Celle-ci dormait à point fermé.

« - Tu connais l'Occlumencie ? hésita-t-elle à l'adresse de Lily. Celle-ci se figea.

- C'est… C'est de la magie interdite ! glapit-t-elle horrifiée.

- Je sais, soupira faiblement Céline.

Puis sous le regard perdue de son amie elle continua : Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, avant ce soir je n'avait pas compris mais je crois que quelqu'un essaie de me faire peur.

Il eu un silence puis Lily demanda :

- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un essaie de rentrer dans ta tête pour, t'envoyer des choses que seule toi peu voir ? »

Céline acquiesça. Un silence pesant régna. Et Céline eu la désagréable impression d'entendre le vent siffler férocement du côté de la fenêtre de droite.

Lily brisa le silence de nouveau.

« - Tu dois en parler à Dumbledore, dit elle fermement.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire Lily, je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec mon père aussi. »

D'un commun accord elles décidèrent de monter se coucher. Elles réveillèrent Mary qui grognait on ne sait quoi et s'apprêtaient à monter les escaliers quand Céline parla :

« - Lily, est ce que ça te dérange de t'occuper d'elle, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Bien sûre Céline, sourit elle rassurante et elle ajouta avant de partir, ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. »

Céline lui fit un sourire plein de gratitude et la regarda monter avec une Mary complètement ivre dans les bras.

Quand la porte du dortoir se referma Céline attrapa discrètement sa baguette.

D'un mouvement vif elle se tourna vers une des fenêtres et siffla « Stupefix ! »

Un jet de lumière verte frappa le vide et une exclamation étouffée retentit accompagné d'un bruit sourd.

Céline se précipita sur quelque chose d'informe qui s'agitait et tira un coup sec dessus.

Les maraudeurs apparurent Sirius stupéfixer sur James qui étouffait en dessous et un Peter apeuré. Remus n'était pas là. Dans ses mains elle tenait la cape d'invisibilité.

James parvint finalement à se dégager et se releva d'un coup de baguette il réanima Sirius qui grogna de mécontentement et tout les quatre se firent silencieux s'observant dans le calme, les nerfs à vifs.

Céline bouillonnait de colère. Ils avaient tout entendu. A cause de leur putain de cape, ils se permettaient d'écouter vicieusement les secrets des autres.

Mais Céline avait aussi peur. Ils avaient du comprendre qu'elle pratiquait l'Occlumencie.

Quelque chose d'interdit.

Jusqu'où pouvaient-ils faires des déductions à partir de ce qu'ils avaient entendus ?

Céline remarqua alors qu'ils avaient l'air fatigué, leurs habits étaient sales et déchirés par endroit et ils arboraient même quelques griffures ici et là.

Elle en déduit qu'ils ne devaient pas être loin de Remus cette nuit.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez entendus ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui trembla légèrement. »

Sirius s'appuya nonchalamment contre la fenêtre les bras replié sur son torse et la fixait d'un œil méfiant. Le gris sombre de ses yeux l'inspectait minutieusement.

La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'elle était divinement jolie. Par la suite il put déceler de la colère dans ses beaux yeux bleus qui lançait des éclairs. Et de la peur.

Peur que l'on ne découvre quelque chose.

Un sentiment étrange le pris.

Il fut tiraillé entre l'envie de l'assaillir de question pour assouvir sa curiosité et l'envie de la rassurer.

Voyant que James ne semblait pas décider à parler elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement.

Il se redressa pour reprendre contenance et il répondit simplement

« - Tout.

Il la vit déglutir péniblement. Puis elle demanda d'une voix cassée.

- Et qu'est ce que vous en avait conclu ?

- Que tu avais des problèmes, répondit James naturellement en tendant sa main pour qu'elle lui rende sa cape.

- Je n'ai pas de problème, affirma-t-elle en lui rendant sa cape, juste quelqu'un qui fait une blague de mauvais goût.

- On ne fait pas des blague avec de l'Occlumencie, ricana Sirius moqueurs puis devant son air interrogateur il ajouta, je suis un Black je baigne dans la magie noir depuis le berceau.

Il se délecta de son air surpris et de ses jolies lèvres charnus et roses qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans savoir quoi dire.

- Si quelqu'un essaie de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête c'est qu'il te veut du mal, reprit il d'un ton égal, encore pire s'il t'envoie je ne sais quelle vision d'horreur, termina-t-il en se radoucissant devant son air blessée.

- Peut être, commença elle, peut être que cette personne essaie seulement de communiquer, qu'elle ne me veut pas de mal.

- En te faisant peur ? s'insurgea James.

La jeune fille se raidit et trouva subitement un grand intérêt pour le bas de sa jupe qu'elle triturait nerveusement. Sirius sourit à cette scène, il la trouvait de plus en plus adorable.

- Tu devrais suivre le conseil de ma Lily et d'en parler à Dumbledore, lui sourit James compatissant, il serait le seul à pourvoir t'aider.

- Tu le maîtrises n'est ce pas ? demanda Sirius, l'occlumencie, ajouta-t-il devant son air perdue.

- Je… j'ai quelque bases, qui m'ont permis de m'en sortir cette fois, dit elle sobrement en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux qu'elle enroula nerveusement autour de ses doigts.

Et toi ?

- J'ai aussi quelque bases, lui sourit Sirius moqueur.

Aussitôt Céline sentit quelque chose forcer l'entré de son esprit, elle le repoussa férocement.

Sirius leva un sourcil surpris et elle comprit.

Cette enfoiré avait tenté de pénétré son esprit pour savoir son niveau.

Elle fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête, elle balança son pied dans le tibia.

Il poussa un juron sonore et se frotta energiquement la jambe en la fusillant du regard.

- Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? s'indigna James en se mettant entre les deux.

- Il se passe que ton pote a essayé de me violer mentalement ! cracha Céline.

- Quoi ?! s'insurgea James puis comprenant où elle voulait en venir il envoya une taloche à l'arrière de la tête de son ami, Mais t'as pété une durite Sirius ?!

- Dit comme ça aussi, marmonna Sirius. »

Céline soupira longuement et bruyamment en s'adossant au dossier du canapé.

Elle se massa les tempes d'un air exaspéré puis lâcha d'une toute petite voix :

« - Ecoutez les garçons, on est tous fatigué, alors on va monter dons nos dortoirs et faire dodo et ne plus jamais reparler de ce qu'il vient de se passer Ok ?

- Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'on est fatigué nous ? la toisa Sirius de toute sa hauteur.

- Parce que t'as une sale gueule, lui répondit elle agacée.

Il s'esclaffa de son rire particulier.

- C'est sûre que moi j'ai pas passée ma soirée à danser dans la tour des poufsouffles !

- Oui ça ! Vous préférez danser sous la pleine lune ! lui balança-t-elle à la figure. »

Elle se rendit compte trop tard de l'énormité qu'elle venait de leur sortir. Elle était fatiguée et sur les nerfs, elle faisait des erreurs.

Ils la regardaient figés, interdits.

Sirius fut le premier à réagir il s'approcha menaçant :

« - Tu sais.

Ce n'était pas une question, il l'affirmait, il le savait. Elle hocha simplement la tête regardant ailleurs.

- Depuis quand ?

- Un peu avant Halloween, souffla-t-elle.

Il la toisa surpris.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, curieux.

- Parce que Remus ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Alors quand je l'ai deviné je me suis tût. J'aime bien Remus et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- Comment tu as deviné ? demanda alors James la voix rauque.

- Oh pitié ! soupira-t-elle. Il est toujours fatigué, il disparaît une fois par mois pendant trois jours de pleine lune et …, elle soupira une fois encore, Bordel vous l'appelez Lunard quoi !

Vous parlez de petit problème de fourrures ! Mais vous êtes débiles ?!

James et Sirius pâlirent.

Ils étaient si peu discrets que ça ?

Devinant leurs pensées Céline se radoucit.

- J'ai deviné parce que je reste pas mal avec vous et que j'ai assez de jugeote et surtout que j'ai un esprit tordu, je ne pense pas que d'autre personne ne l'ai deviné.

Les trois hochèrent la tête un aire vaguement soulagé sur leur visage.

- On devrait aller se coucher, réaffirma-t-elle ».

Ils hochèrent la tête une nouvelle fois et Céline se dirigea fatigué vers son dortoir alors que les garçons faisaient de même.

Au moment de monter elle entendit James l'appeler, elle se retourna. James et Sirius la regardaient.

" Merci, de n'avoir rien dit et de l'avoir accepté comme il est, lui dit James dans un sourire gêné, c'est important pour nous."

Céline fut soufflée par la sincérité de son sourire et la gratitude qu'elle lisait dans leurs yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, gênée.

"Bonne nuit les garçons."

* * *

Ainsi fût fait le cinquième chapitre. Amen.

Merci beaucoup pour les quelques r'vious, ça fait énormément plaisir et c'est grave motivant !

Pour revenir sur ce que tu disais Dess : oui Céline a une sorte de prise de conscience mais en effet c'est pas pour autant qu'elle va devenir blanche comme neige parce que c'est quand même une ado qui n'entend pas suivre une ligne de conduite irréprochable parce qu'elle trouverait ça ennuyant et inintéressant malgré les problème que ça peut lui amener.

En fait je veux vraiment essayer d'être le plus réaliste possible, en retranscrivant le comportement d'une ado comme Céline dans la guerre.

Laissez des r'vious siouplaiiiiiiiit !

Schuss !


	6. Chapter 6

_Aujourd'hui journal, tu as été kidnappé._

_Un affreux curieux du nom de Black. Je crois que James est dans le coup aussi mais je n'ai pas de preuves suffisante selon lui. Moi je persiste à dire que le fait qu'il soit ami avec l'autre imbécile le rend coupable en soit. _

_Nan mais franchement c'est quoi leur problème avec mon journal. Charlie maintenant Black !_

_Et encore Charlie lui est compréhensif il a laissé tombé, mais Black il est tenace. _

_Un vrai Poufsouffle dans l'âme ! _

_Tu t'imagines la terreur qui m'a prise quand pendant la pause déjeuné, j'ai fouillé mon sac pour appliquer mes pensées d'encres sur tes feuilles blanches et que je ne t'ai pas trouvé._

_Mue par mon fidèle instinct j'ai immédiatement suspecté les Maraudeurs._

_Pourquoi pas Rosier ou autres Serpentard ? Pourquoi pas cette Judie de Serdaigle qui me déteste elle et sa bande ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Mais comme mon père le dit mon instinct est infaillible._

_J'ai eu la confirmation quand j'ai vu Black se carapater en me voyant arriver._

_Ce mec est tellement subtil._

_Je ne vais pas te raconter comment j'ai du lui courir après dans tout le château, comment j'ai récupérer mon journal- qu'il n'a pas pu lire grâce au sort, merci ma paranoïa- ni comment je l'ai laissé suspendue dans les airs au dessus du bassin de vers à crasse du prof des cours de soins aux créatures magiques._

_Je ne te dirais pas non plus qu'on a été collé tout les deux pendant une semaine par ce même prof._

_M'enfin tu es là près de moi et même si je vois Black deux tables à ma droite essayer de voir ce que j'écris, je te protégerais jusqu'à la mort ! Mon précieux._

_Tiens Binns lui ai passé à travers. Bien fait._

_Oui j'écris pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie et alors ? J'suis une rebelle moi._

_M'enfin même Lily devient rebelle pendant ce cour. Là, je crois qu'elle compte le nombre de poils qu'a sa plume._

_En parlant de Lily, j'ai suivi son conseil. Après cette soirée la plus chargé de ma vie où j'ai fait la fête férocement jusqu'à très tard, où j'ai rencontré deux fois Chatdavre ( chat qui ressemble à un cadavre, j'aime mon humour), où j'ai failli me battre avec les Maraudeurs._

_D'ailleurs j'étais tellement pété que je me suis endormis toute habillée jusqu'au soir._

_Va remettre les pendules biologiques à l'heure après ça._

_Donc, je disais que j'ai suivi les conseils de Lily et que je suis aller voir Dumbledore._

_Bon d'accord, une semaine après mais je trouve ce mec assez flippant moi._

_Il à l'air d'un père noel, mais vu la puissance magique qu'il dégage c'est plutôt des bazooka qu'il a dans sa hotte. Et comme il sourit toujours, c'est parce qu'il croit qu'on sait pas qu'il a des bazooka dans sa hotte ! Mais moi je sais ! Ce vieux est dangereux._

_Je crois que je l'aime bien._

_Et puis papa lui voue presque un culte. Je dis presque parce qu'il m'a pas encore convaincu d'accrocher une photo de lui au dessus de mon lit._

_Il ne comprend d'ailleurs pas que je puisse refuser que Dumby et son sourire suspect soit au dessus de mon lit quand je dors. Surtout que je dors en culotte. _

_Non vraiment, je suis bizarre._

_Quoi qu'il en soit je devais trouver un moyen de lui demander un peu de son temps pour lui expliquer mes problèmes. _

_Sauf que Dumby on le voit jamais. A part aux repas. _

_Donc c'est tout naturellement qu'il y a deux jours, au cours du dîner je me suis lever et me suis dirigé vers la table des professeurs._

_Je n'ai pas fait attention aux regards que j'attirais même si je les sentais me brûler le dos._

_Quand je suis arriver le professeur Gobe planche m'a immédiatement interpelé :_

_« Si c'est pour accuser Black une énième fois et échapper à votre semaine de retenu Mademoiselle Delaplume c'est non ! »_

_J'ai simplement hocher de la tête avec un sourire poli. Vas y fait moi passer pour un serpentard devant tout le monde, j'dirais rien. _

_Je me suis finalement planté devant le directeur avec le sourire le plus innocent que je savais faire. Lui me regardait avec ce sourire indulgent et cette lueur de malice au fond de ces yeux bleu. Très joli yeux, en passant._

_D'ailleurs je lui ai dit. _

_Mc Gonagall s'est étouffé avec son jus de citrouille. Mais Dumby a seulement incliné la tête avec toujours ce sourire bienveillant collé aux lèvres._

_« - Vous pensez bien, jeune fille que j'en ai encore besoin, sinon je n'aurai eu aucun soucis à vois les donner, rit il de bon coeur, mais que puis je faire pour vous ?_

_Rassurée par sa bonne humeur, je n'y suis pas allé par quatre chemins._

- _Merci professeur, lui dis je dans un grand sourire, j'aimerais seulement pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous de quelques problèmes que je n'arrive pas à résoudre seule, professeur. _

_Il m'a regardé pendant un petit moment et j'ai eu la désagréable impression qu'il sondait mon esprit. Je n'aurais pas dû mais par automatisme j'ai reformé mes barrières mentales, même si je savais pertinemment que s'il le voulait, les détruire n'aurait pas été difficile pour un mage telle que lui. Je me suis sentie insignifiante sur le coup._

_Puis il a sourit et m'a simplement dit :_

- _Je vous attendrais dans mon bureau, demain après vos cours mademoiselle, puis il se pencha vers moi et rajouta sur le ton de la confidence, j'aime beaucoup les nougatines !_

_Comprenant qu'il venait de me donner le mot de passe de son bureau je lui ai ressorti mon sourire innocent_

- _Nous avons plein de point communs alors ! Merci Professeur, bonne soirée ! »_

_Et je suis partie toute contente vers ma table pour m'empiffrer._

_Tu as donc compris journal que j'ai déjà eu cet entretien avec Dumbledore._

_Et je sais que tu frémis d'impatience que je te raconte tout._

_Autant te dire que le lendemain après les cours j'ai couru jusqu'au bureau de Dumby avec la vitesse d'un jaguar. D'ailleurs Macgo m'a collé quand j'ai bousculé un première année de Serpentard. J'te jure que j'avais pas fais exprès. Si tu veux mon avis se sont les profs qui alimentent cette rivalité Gryffondor- Serpentard à force de voir le mal partout._

_Mais passons quand je suis entré dans le bureau du directeur après qu'il m'y ai invité bien sûre ( non j'ai pas déboulé comme mamouth en rut en hurlant « Dumbyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ») je suis resté un moment bouche bée._

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ce bureau avait la classe. Il avait vécu._

_Rien que la multitude de portraits d'anciens directeurs en témoignait. Des rangées de livres meublaient quelques murs et une panoplie d'objets tout aussi chatoyants qu'étranges prenaient place dans tous les endroits de la pièce. Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers les livres. J'était sûre que des sortilèges et enchantements tous plus intéressant les uns que les autre y grouillaient. _

_Puis mon regard fut accroché à une chose que je ne pensais jamais voir de ma vie._

_Un phénix._

_Majestueux dans sa robe de plume rouge et or, la tête dressé fièrement, il semblait me toiser me demandant de quel droit j'étais venu troubler sa tranquillité. _

_Quand j'y pense je me suis fait victimisé par un piaf. _

_Je ne le dirais jamais à Amandine._

_Dumbledore se tenait derrière son bureau de bois massif, attendant patiemment que je ne le remarque._

_« - Bonjour professeur, dis je timidement en décrochant mon regard du phénix et en m'éloignant des ouvrages, j'était sûre d'avoir une tête de kleptomane si je restait trop près des livres._

- _Bien le bonjour à vous miss Delapmume, me dit il tranquillement, je n'ai jamais vu une gryffondor avec plus d'envie de consulter des livres qu'un serdaigle. Le choixpeau fait des choix étonnant, rit il doucement._

- _C'est vrai professeur, je m'attendais plutôt à être envoyé à Serpentard pour tout vous dire._

_Il sembla étonné un moment puis me sourit avec indulgence._

- _Serpentard est une maison honorable, et le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais. Vous méritez votre place parmi les lions. Mais sauf erreur de ma part nous ne sommes pas là aujourd'hui pour discuter des choix du Choixpeau n'est ce pas ? »_

_J'acquiesçai et sans détour je lui parla de ce qui me tracassait. De mon père et ses mensonges, de ma mère qui me traquait et qui vraisemblablement essayait de communiquer avec moi en me foutant les jetons._

_Il resta silencieux un long moment semblant décortiquer chaque chose que je lui avait dit avec une minutie extrême. Ses yeux d'un bleu limpide me scrutait parfois et je ne fis aucun effort pour tenir mes barrières mentales. Je voulais des réponses quitte à le laisser fouiller dans ma tête. _

_Puis après ce qui me sembla être une éternité il reprit la parole d'un ton qui se voulait doux mais qui tranchait avec l'air grave qu'il arborait._

_« Miss, je ne vous ferrez pas l'affront de vous dire que la guerre est belle est bien une réalité. Vous le savez déjà. Vos déductions et votre perspicacité sont étonnants. Nathan doit être fier de vous. Vous avez compris qu'il fait partie de ceux qui luttent contre Voldemort et ses partisans. » _

_Il se tut un instant m'observant gravement. Et ce que je redoutait fut confirmer par son lourd silence_

_« Ma mère, commençais je d'une voix rauque, fait partie de ses partisans, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Il acquiesça lentement la tête._

_« Vous vous en doutiez, depuis longtemps à ce que je comprend. »_

_C'était une vérité qui ne me choqua pas. J'était simplement dégoûté. Parce que je comprenais d'où me venait cette envie de savoir, cette envie de puissance. Cette envie d'engloutir tout les sorts qui me rendrais plus forte._

_J'avais envie de vomir. J'avais du sang de mangemort. _

_Je vis Dumbledore froncer les sourcils. Je compris qu'il avait lu dans mon esprit le cheminement morbide qui s'y faisait._

_« Miss, commença-t-il, nous ne sommes que ce que nous voulons être. Ni les parents, ni la patrie, ni le sang ne destine la personne que nous serons. Le destin est fait de choix. __Je suis sûre que vous trouverez le courage nécessaire pour faire les bons. Et que votre force ne servira que les causes que vous aurez choisies en toute liberté. »_

_J'étais incapable de parler. Alors je me contentai d'hocher la tête et lui adresser un sourire crispée._

_Un moment s'écoula dans le silence avant que je ne demande :_

_« - Je suppose que vous avez avertie mon père de se qu'il s'est passé._

- _Vous supposez bien miss._

- _Je veux lui parler, avais je dit trop vivement pour que cela puisse passer pour une demande._

- _Il avait anticipé cette demande, me répondit il dans un sourire indulgent, tâchez de rester dans votre salle commune la nuit du mardi au mercredi, jeune fille. La réserve ne s'envolera pas, finit il dans un clin d'œil. »_

_Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche sous la stupéfaction. Cet homme était effrayant. Il savait tout sur tout._

_Je devais avoir les joues cramoisies quand je l'ai salué et que je suis sortie. J'aurai juré l'entendre rire en fermant la porte._

_Voilà tu sais tout, journal. _

_Aujourd'hui nous somme mardi et j'attends ce soir avec impatience. _

_Parce que ce soir je reverrais papa._

_ Rien que d'y penser j'ai un grand sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage._

_Je te laisse, le cour d'histoire de la magie est terminé et je vois Black qui s'approche dangereusement de moi et pire, de toi._

« - Black, tu n'as pas aimé les vers à crasse, tu préférerais être suspendu au dessus du calamar ? demanda Céline en rangeant son journal.

- Hilarante Céline, pourquoi tu veux pas que je le lise ? C'est qu'un livre ! »

La jeune fille ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

C'était la fin des cours et tous se dirigeaient vers leurs salles communes respectives.

Sirius suivaient toujours Céline à la trace.

Ainsi quand la jeune fille s'assit à une table vide de leur salle commune à l'écart près d'une grande fenêtre, Sirius s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Elle soupira.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Il lui fit un sourire plein de dents

- Que tu réponde à mes questions, sincèrement !

- T'es chiant, bougonna-t-elle, dépêches j'ai plein de devoirs, dit elle en sortant ses affaires.

- Qu'est ce que t'a dit Dumbledore ?

- Rien d'intéressant juste de faire attention, qu'il y réfléchirait et qu'il me fera savoir se qu'il en tire.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- C'est qui, qui t'envoie euh … ces trucs ?

- J'en sais rien, mentit Céline, ce n'était pas signé.

- Et qu'est ce que t'as vu ?

- Ta mère Black, ta mère, soupira-t-elle agacée.

Mais contre toute attente il ne se vexa pas, il éclata d'un grand rire.

- Je comprends que ça t'es traumatisé alors !

Ce fut au tour de Céline de se montrer curieuse. Elle avait compris au cours du temps que Sirius ne supportait pas sa famille et les idéologies sang purs qu'ils prônaient. Tous savaient de quel côté étaient les Black. Et Sirius faisait tout pour se démarquer de cette famille.

- Quel amour, dit elle avec ironie, moi qui pensait que j'allais te rendre furieux, feint elle d'ignorer la situation familiale de son ami. C'était un peu vicieux comme manière de faire parler son ami, mais Céline se savait Serpentard dans l'âme et franchement pour elle ce n'était en rien péjoratif.

- J'aurai plus de peine pour Servilius que pour ma _famille_, dit il en crachant presque le dernier mot.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de les haïr de la sorte, c'est beaucoup d'énergie de perdue j'ai l'impression, continua innocemment Céline sur un ton calme tout en écrivant sur un parchemin vierge.

- Tu ne les connais pas, ricana-t-il amèrement, et je te le souhaite vraiment pas.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la magie noir, fit elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Moi non plus, mais ce n'est pas que ça, dit il sombrement, Les Black sont foncièrement mauvais.

- Tu en es un, contra elle en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois.

- Je sais, dit il, je suis un Black, finit il dans un murmure. »

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux sans qu'aucun ne bouge ou ne dise quoique ce soit.

Céline vit avec effarement une lueur de doute dans les yeux gris de Sirius. Ses yeux qui d'habitude si malicieux semblaient plus sombre que jamais, un voile de culpabilité et de haine dans ces orbes grises.

Et Céline comprit. Elle comprit mieux que quiconque ce qui torturait Sirius. Car c'était ce qui la torturait encore aujourd' hui.

La peur d'être comme ceux qu'ils haïssaient. De devenir aussi mauvais et inhumain qu'eux.

Elle avait peur d'être comme sa mère. Il avait peur d'être un Black.

Elle comprit que s'il se démenait autant pour être en contradiction en toute chose avec sa famille, ce n'était pas seulement pour que les autres le reconnaissent comme étant différent.

Mais surtout pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il l'était.

Céline ressentit une vague d'affection pour le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle, le regard sombre.

Les paroles bienveillantes de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Ni ton sang, ni ton nom ne désigne celui que tu es Sirius. Seul tes choix et ce que tu veux être, entrent en jeu. Tu es Sirius Black, pas juste Black. »

Céline se rendit compte que pour la première fois elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se sentit mal à l'aise et détourna rapidement son regard sur son devoir de métamorphose.

C'était comme si il avait pris une bouffée d'air frais.

Cette fille qui semblait se foutre de tout, qui dardait d'un œil ironique sur ce qui l'entourait avait été plus sensible qu'aucun autre à ses faiblesses.

Et elle l'avait d'une manière réconfortée. Malgré les airs qu'elle se donnait, la jeune fille était une amie fidèle, et sincère.

Il sourit devant son air gêné.

« - C'est moi ou t'es en train de mater Céline, s'exclama la voix de James dans l'oreille de Sirius. Celui-ci sursauta et bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à du déni.

- Salut les gars, avait simplement dit Céline, Remus tu tombes bien ça te dit d'aller à la bibliothèque avec moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux.

- Ca veux dire quoi ça, grogna Sirius, y'a pas plus sérieux que moi.

- Et que moi, tonna James en bombant le torse.

- Ca veux dire que vous êtes des bouffons, se moqua Remus, j'arrive Céline je vais juste chercher mes affaires de défense.»

Remus partit en riant tandis que James s'époumona qu'il faisait partis des meilleurs élèves et que Sirius avec un sourire angélique essaya encore de subtiliser le journal de Céline.

Le soir arriva vite et pour une fois Céline resta bien sage après le couvre feu assise dans un fauteuil près du feu plongé dans un livre de sortilèges avancé. Lily vint s'assoir près d'elle et elles discutèrent. Elles furent vite rejoint par Mary, Alice et Dorcas.

« - Moi mon conseil c'est que tu le coinces après un cours et que tu lui roule la pelle de sa vie, conclut Céline à l'adresse d'Alice qui rougit furieusement.

Lily éclata de rire tandis que Mary applaudissait vivement.

- C'est ça et tu lui demande sa main en passant, ajouta Dorcas en faisant un clin d'œil à Céline.

- Je chanterais du Whitney Houston juste derrière pour l'ambiance, s'étouffa Lily.

- Céline on voit ta culotte, s'écria Mary à la concernée qui était affalé en travers du fauteuil une jambe sur l'accoudoir. Toutes les têtes présentes dans la salle commune se tournèrent vivement vers Céline.

- Merci de ce propos hors contexte et tellement discret, Mary, vraiment, grogna Céline en s'asseyant plus décemment.

- Ah tiens sa peut être une manière pour Alice d'appâter Frank, merci Mary ! S'exclama Lily pendant que Céline éclatait de rire.

- Mais fermez là vous imaginez si il entend tout les propos indécent que vous me sortez il va me prendre pour une fille facile ! s'alarma Alice toujours rouge.

- Relaaaaaax, il est de l'autre côté, au pire c'est nous les dépravés, rassura Céline, il ne se doute de rien, enfin, si Mary arrête de le regarder avec une tête de chacal excitée.

- Charmant Céline, merci, fit celle-ci vexée. »

Elles continuèrent ainsi de parler pendant un long moment avant que fatiguée elles ne se décident à aller se coucher comme la plupart des élèves.

Seul Céline resta leur disant qu'elle voulait écrire une lettre à Amandine. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'elle termina il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune a part elle et bien sûre les Maraudeurs. Elle commençait à croire que pleine lune ou non ceux la ne dormait jamais.

Et ça l'embêtait qu'ils assistent à ses retrouvailles avec son père.

Mais elle ne dit rien reprenant son livre de sortilèges avancé.

Enfaite elle ne lisait pas. Céline se préparait psychologiquement à revoir son père. Elle avait tellement hâte que ses mains tremblaient sur son livre.

Mais pour une question de dignité Céline agirait avec calme et assurance quand son père apparaîtra dans sa salle commune.

Elle inspira calmement et expira profondément, elle inspira, expira, inspira, expira … Le portrait s'ouvrit.

Céline n'inspira pas.

Son père entra. Toujours aussi grand et bien taillé, des cheveux blond lumineux, son teint mâte et ses magnifiques yeux bleu rieurs. Magnifique dans sa cape de voyage noir.

Il afficha un sourire éblouissant, et ouvrit grand ses bras.

Au diable la dignité.

Le visage de Céline s'illumina d'une façon qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu.

Et dans un cri d'excitation elle balança son livre derrière elle et se précipita en riant de joie dans les bras de son père qui l'accueillit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Céline s'en foutait pas mal que les maraudeurs se moque d'elle par la suite son père était là tout contre elle et rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle rit au éclat quand son père l'embrassa sur le nez puis sur le front puis sur les joues puis dans le cou sachant à quelle point elle était chatouilleuse.

Enfin son père la lâcha et la regarda, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux identiques de sa fille et c'est elle qui l'enlaça encore.

Il était tellement heureux de revoir sa fille, son bébé.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait grandit et que ses magnifiques cheveux noir avaient encore poussé.

Puis il parla pour la première fois de sa voix grave et chaude :

« - Tu as tellement grandit mon bébé, dit il dans un grand sourire moqueur. Elle piqua un fard comme il s'y attendait.

- Papa ! Je suis plus un bébé, soupira-t-elle mais néanmoins amusée, Oh damned ! C'est pas un cheveu blanc ça !

- Pas du tout ! répondit il faussement outré, c'est la lumière ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire dans un même ensemble. Leurs rires se mariaient si bien.

Puis Nathan remarqua enfin la table du fond ou se tenait quatre jeunes hommes qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il remarqua avec une pointe d'agacement que l'un d'eux regardait tout particulièrement SA fille, bien plus que nécessaire.

Céline remarqua le regard de son père et entreprit de faire les présentations.

« - Papa, j'te présente les maraudeurs, devant l'air interrogateur de son père elle ajouta : un mot polie pour dire bouffon.

Les dit Maraudeurs grognèrent quelque chose et Nathan éclata de rire. Il adorait sa fille.

- James Potter.

- Sirius Black.

Nathan envoya un regard féroce à celui là. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait tourner autour de sa fille sans y laisser des plumes, il pouvait se jeter dans le lac maintenant. Sirius déglutit.

- Remus Lupin

- Et Peter Pettigrow.

Il les toisa un moment puis répondit nonchalamment.

- Nathan Delaplume, le papa de la princesse ici présente, si j'en trouve un à rôder autour de ma fille je ferai en sorte qu'il n'ai plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. C'est clair ?

Céline soupira mais garda un sourire amusée. C'était tout lui ça. Les Maraudeurs hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

- Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord, rigola Céline, Papa on va faire un tour ?

- Bien sûre Princesse ! »

Nathan passa un bras autour de la taille de sa fille avec possessivité et sorti avec elle non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard terrifiant aux quatre garçons.

Une fois sortit Céline pouffa de rire sous le regard attendrie son père.

Ils se promenèrent dans la pénombre du château un moment en discutant comme ils en avaient l'habitude de faire. Entre délires, plaisanteries et sérieux. D'ailleurs il avait beaucoup rit quand elle lui raconta sa cohabitation avec Jessica.

Céline ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à ce moment.

Puis ils sortirent dans le parc où ils marchèrent paisiblement autour du lac.

Nathan couvait sa fille du regard. Au fond il ne pouvait en vouloir à ces garçons de la regarder, elle était si belle.

L'air serein qu'elle arborait et son sourire tranquille lui firent gonfler le cœur de bonheur et de fierté.

C'était sa fille, sa vie.

Sa fille qui grandissait tellement vite.

Et plus elle grandissait plus il lui était difficile de la couver.

Il savait qu'elle était forte, intelligente et débrouillarde.

Il le sentait, la magie de sa fille gagnait en pouvoir.

Nathan sourit à cette pensée. Sa fille avait toujours été précoce.

Comme lui.

C'était ce que lui avait fait remarqué Dumbledore. Sa fille lui ressemblait. Il ne put empêcher une vague de fierté paternelle gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« Manquerait plus que tu me sorte que tu vas m'apprendre le Base ball et on est dans le cliché papa, se moqua Céline en sentant le regard emplie de fierté de son père sur elle »

Nathan s'esclaffa d'un rire joyeux. Il adorait sa fille.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, jusque arriver à la lisière d'une forêt qu'ils longèrent.

Puis Céline s'arrêta sous le regard interrogateur de son père.

« - C'est là, la première fois que je l'ai vu, juste là, dit elle d'un ton calme en désignant un endroit du menton.

- C'était dans ta tête mon cœur, répondit Nathan en prenant la main de sa fille dans la sienne, il n'y a jamais rien eu ici.

- Je sais mais au début je ne le savais pas, j'ai failli me pisser dessus, dit elle dans une grimace, et sans savoir pourquoi j'ai envoyé un patronus.

- C'était une bonne idée, remarqua son père en reprenant leur marche, toujours faire confiance à son instinct.

- Je sais qui s'est papa. »

Nathan se crispa mais ne dit rien. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il repoussait le moment fatidique. Il écouta avec angoisse sa fille parler :

« Je sais que c'est maman, elle n'est pas morte. »

Il eu l'impression que son cœur était fait de plomb tellement il cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

« Je sais qu'elle me cherche et qu'elle est un danger pour moi. C'est pour ça que tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses pour que je me défende et que tu ne me parlais jamais de ce que tu faisais. Pour me tenir le plus éloigné possible du danger.

Parce que tu le côtois tout les jours ce danger dont maman fais parti. »

Céline se tût un moment et inspira profondément.

« Tu doit être quelque chose comme un Auror. Et maman un mangemort. »

Nathan sentit comme un poids s'abattre dans son estomac. Il expira difficilement, il ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration.

Il se décida à enfin regarder sa fille dans les yeux. Deux jolie bijoux bleus le happèrent.

Il ne savait quoi dire sur le moment. Il pensa à s'excuser mais elle le devança, toujours de cette voix sereine et calme.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses papa. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour me protéger et tu l'as admirablement bien fait et je n'ai jamais manqué de comblais tout. Tu me suffis et je n'ai pas besoin d'elle. Mais je ne suis plus un bébé, papa. Dehors c'est la guerre et un jour je devrais me battre comme tous ceux qui dorment dans ce château. Et si elle s'avère être mon ennemie numéro un, alors je veux savoir qui je combats. »

Nathan ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieux qu'en ce moment où il réalisa que sa petite fille était devenue une femme. Une femme digne et forte.

Nathan ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger que se moment où sa fille lui retira ce poids du silence sur ces épaule.

Et pour une fois il lui parla sans mensonge le cœur léger malgré la gravité de ses paroles.

Il avança seul, de quelque pas semblant prier la lune qu'il regardait avec intensité. Il inspira profondément.

« Ta mère s'appelle Svetlana Anastasia Volochenko »

Céline frémit.

_Volochenko._

Ce nom russe avait disparu depuis des années. Bien avant Grindelwald.

Un clan de sorciers sangs purs de l'extrême nord de la Russie. Les principaux acteurs de la promotion du sang pur dans les pays de l'est.

C'était de la magie noire qui coulait dans leurs veines.

« Elle est comme tu peux le voir l'une des rares descendantes du puissant clan Volochenko. Ils sont rare. Et ne se font pas remarquer, la honte d'un clan déchu je suppose.

Mais ta mère était différente. Elle était fière de son nom et ne se cachait pas.

J'étais un tout jeune Auror quand on s'est rencontré. C'est moi qui la formais. »

Céline ouvrit de grands yeux.

Sa mangemort de mère avait été Auror ?!

Puis elle comprit.

« Un espion, souffla-t-elle »

Son père acquiesça gravement. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'une ombre de tristesse.

« A cause de son nom emprunt de magie noire personne ne voulait d'elle parmi les Aurors. Et je me suis proposé de la former. J'ai découvert une femme extrêmement douée, d'une fierté sans égale et avec un humour déroutant. Je suis tombé amoureux. Malgré les réticences de Jessica.

Nous travaillions en binôme nous ne nous quittions jamais. Un jour on s'est marié et quelque mois plus tard tu es arrivée.

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas le cas pour ta mère. »

Il se tût un instant observant sa fille inquiet mais celle-ci ne cilla pas. Elle lui sourit faiblement.

Sa gorge se serra quand il reprit son récit.

« Je m'inquiétais énormément, je la voyais devenir plus sombre. Elle ne s'occupait jamais de toi.

Il arriva un moment où j'eu peur de te laisser seule avec elle. »

Nathan se tût encore une fois. Avalant de grande goulées d'air.

« Puis ce soir est arrivé.

Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et je ne l'ai pas trouvé à mes côtés.

Et je t'ai entendu crier.

Mon instinct à du me faire comprendre que ce que je redoutais tant arrivait.

Je me suis précipité dans ta chambre et je l'ai trouvé là au dessus du berceau, qui tentait de t'étouffer. »

Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux se firent lointains semblant revivre cette nuit.

« Nous nous sommes battus ce soir là. Et j'ai compris que je m'étais fait avoir depuis le début.

Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un espion mais ta naissance n'était pas prévu et risquait de faire griller sa couverture.

Affaiblie par sa grossesse, je l'avais à ma merci. J'aurais put la tuer.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Elle s'est enfuie. »

Céline ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'une brise vint glacer ses larmes sur ses joues. La souffrance de son père l'avait prise à la gorge.

« Tes pleurs m'ont fait revenir à la réalité. Je me suis précipité sur toi et t'ai pris dans mes bras.

Tu as arrêté de pleurer quand tu as vu mes larmes.

Tu semblais fasciné.

Ta petite main blanche s'est posé sur ma joue et tu m'a fait ton premier sourire »

Nathan sourit à ce souvenir. Son bébé si petit, avait réussi à le réconforter d'une plaie si grande.

Nathan revint à la réalité lorsque soudainement Céline se fourra dans ses bras, le serrant de toute la force de ses bras.

Il répondit aussitôt à l'étreinte de sa fille le cœur plus léger et l'esprit plus reposé que jamais.

La couvrant de son corps immense par rapport au sien, respirant son odeur de miel et de jasmin, sa fille qu'il protégerait au pris de sa vie et qui le rassurait tellement.

Il n'eu pas besoin de mot ce soir, leurs regards, leurs étreinte parlaient d'eux même.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobile profitants de ce moment de paix.

« - Papa j'espère que t'es pas en train de me morver dans les cheveux, lui parvint la voix enrouée de sa fille contre son torse. Il rit et renifla.

- Mais nan, c'est la pluie. »

Céline rigola et se dégagea doucement de son père agitant ses cheveux pour enlever toute substance suspecte sous les rires de Nathan.

Ils rejoignirent le château et se chamaillèrent jusque la salle commune des gryffondor.

« - Il est temps de se dire au revoir, mon bébé, je dois encore parler à Dumbledore.

- D'accord, répondit elle, on se voit pendant les vacances de noel ?

- Et comment, Amandine n'arrêtes pas de me bassiner pour que je n'oublie pas le sapin !

Céline pouffa au souvenir de son amie.

Son père lui embrassa le front et la pressa une dernière fois contre lui.

- A bientôt princesse, fait attention.

- Je suis une criminelle papa ! dit elle sur le ton de l'évidence, C'est moi qui est au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ici, continua-t-elle en l'embrassant pendant qu'il pouffai de rire. Toi, soit prudent. »

Il acquiesça et regarda sa fille donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui bougonna un « encore toi ! », avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière le portrait.

Nathan se passa une main dans les cheveux le regard rêveur puis se retourna et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant gaiement.

* * *

AAAAAH ! Révélatiooooooon ! Ceci est un moment important de la vie de notre petite Céline !

Und was soll jetzt ? ( Hé oui ilfa' moi aussi j'ai fait Allemand à une époque bénie de ma vie! Deutsch Powaaa !)

Vos r'vious me donnent des ailes, merci beaucoup ! Je les relis tout le temps !

Alors ? Que vous inspire ce chapitre, hum ?

Amoureusement votre, Schuss !


	7. Chapter 7

_C'est étrange comme l'esprit humain peut être en total contradiction parfois._

_Depuis ma conversation avec papa il y a une semaine, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi légère et lucide. _

_Comme si j'avais enlevé une paire de lunette de soleil et que je voyais les choses plus nettement. Réellement comme elles le sont, à commencer par moi._

_Malgré les horreurs que représente ma mère et le fait que je sache que son sang coule dans mes veines, je me sens en complet raccord avec celle que je suis._

_C'est beau, n'est ce pas ?_

_Et pourtant, je me suis jamais senti aussi pieds et mains liés que maintenant._

_Avec cette angoissante impression que j'ai une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête qui peut tomber à tout moment._

_Parce que j'ai la certitude que peut importe le chemin que j'emprunte, elle se retrouvera là, à m'attendre. _

_Qu'un combat inéluctable m'attend, sans que je n'ai d'autre choix que celui de faire face._

_Je pourrais bien fuir. _

_Mais de toute manière si ce n'est pas moi qui lui ferai face, ce sera papa._

_Et il en est hors de question. Il ne l'a pas tué la première fois parce qu'il l'aimait. Je ne pense pas que ces sentiments aient beaucoup changés. Je ne le blâme pas. _

_On ne peut être coupable d'aimer._

_D'après ce que m'a dit papa, elle n'en n'a jamais voulu qu'après moi. Peut être qu'en fin de compte elle l'aimait. Mais que je suis arrivée comme un cadeau empoisonnée, lui rappelant sa mission, qui tombait à l'eau par ma faute. _

_Doublement de raison de me détester : j'avais fichue en l'air sa couverture, et je l'avais fait quitté son amour._

_Comme quoi, c'était bien une histoire entre elle et moi. _

_Ces paroles peuvent paraître sages, courageuses ou bien même prétentieuses pour quiconque les lirait._

_Mais je t'assure journal, que coucher sur le papier ces pensées me demande bien plus de volonté que je ne l'aurais moi-même imaginer._

_Je crois que je réalise l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle je suis. _

_Et j'ai fichtrement la trouille._

_Tu sais ce que je pensais faire de ma vie avant ?_

_Simplement finir mes études me trouver un travail pas trop ennuyant, pas trop dure avec lequel j'aurais beaucoup de temps de libre pour embarquer Amandine et voir du paysage._

_Chercher des connaissances et des trucs intéressants partout ailleurs en me tapant le plus de barres possibles avec des amis._

_Puis un jour je me poserais quelque part, reprendrait une activité vraiment intéressante et essayerai de dénicher un mâle pas trop encombrant pour pouvoir faire des petits que je refourguerait à mon père, qu'il s'éclate un peu._

_Assez primitif comme vision, certes._

_Mais ça a quelque chose de rassurant._

_Maintenant j'ai comme la certitude que tout cela ne se fera que si l'issue de mon face à face avec ma mère m'est favorable. _

_Comme un examen qui déciderait du reste de mon existence. _

_Sauf que là c'est ou ça passe ou je crève._

_La condition sine qua non afin que je puisse faire tout ce que j'ai évoqué plus tôt._

_Quand j'y pense quels sont les issues de cette rencontre qui pourraient avoir lieu ?_

_Tout de suite là je pense à :_

_Ou elle a une subite révélation et a un coup de foudre pour mes beau yeux, oublie les rancœurs du passée et nous décidons d'aller vivre ensemble tout les trois bras dessus bras dessous._

_Qu'une chose à dire : ha ha ha _

_Ou bien elle essaie de suite de me zigouiller sans que je ne puisse lui soumettre mon point de vue sur toute cette histoire. _

_Barbare mais probable. _

_Je pourrais peut être lui raconter la blague du petit pois. Si ça se trouve elle va se découvrir une vocation pour le cirque, m'engager et nous vivrons heureuses sur les routes du monde._

_Attend journal, il faut que je calme mon fou rire._

_Quoique ça avait marcher avec Lily. Mais bon, Lily n'est pas une ex-Auror-actuelle-Mangemort- ayant pour ambition suprême de zigouiller sa fille. _

_Peut être sa sœur._

_Bref._

_Ce soir se sont les vacances de Noël et demain je pars pour ma belle France !_

_Ce que j'ai hâte ! Qui a dit que je n'avais pas l'âme d'un farouche nationaliste que je lui montre comment on a gagné la guerre de cent ans !_

_En plus Amandine m'a dit que pour le nouvel an elle allait organiser une méga fiesta chez moi tout beaubatton sera présent._

_Je crois que papa a donner son accord avec une indication comme « pas de garçons ! »_

_mais bon, ça ne sera pas trop difficile de le mettre à la porte je suppose. _

_Je demanderai à Cédric un ami de la famille d'emmener papa s'amuser loin de la maison._

_Papa ne le sait pas mais c'est notre complice numéro un pour ce genre de chose. Notre agent infiltré quoi._

_En fait c'est surtout qu'il a le fol espoir de me caser avec son fils Hugo. J'ai beau lui expliquer qu'il est hors de question que je sorte avec un mec de quatre ans de moins que moi, rien à faire. Il m'a déjà ajouter dans le livret de famille._

_Enfin._

_Avec tout ce que je t'ai raconté cette fois, journal. _

_Je crois que tu peux imaginer dans quel état d'esprit un peu étrange je m'apprête à partir en vacances._

_Vacances dont j'ai bien besoin._

* * *

Dans ce havre de paix, une chaîne de montagne verdoyante du sud de la France caractérisé par son calme et sa beauté. C'est là qu'habitait Céline Delaplume.

Mais en ce moment, cette paisible maison adossé à la montagne près d'un cour d'eau, n'avait plus rien de paisible.

La faune sauvage avaient fuit bien loin cherchant asile dans les montagnes alentour dans l'espoir de sauver leurs pauvres tympans.

Si la musique se faisait assourdissante jusque raisonner dans le creux des montagnes, les cris des adolescents qui fêtaient la nouvelle année montaient jusqu'au ciel.

« - AMAAAAAAAANDIIINE !

- QUOIIIIIIII !

- C'EST NOTRE MUSIQUE ! »

Les yeux d'Amandine s'écarquillèrent et avisant le sourire malicieux de Céline, elle planta là le pauvre garçon avec qui elle dansait et se précipita sur la table aux côté de Céline.

Tout les élèves présents, sifflèrent et acclamèrent leurs hôtes qui allaient manifestement leur faire une démonstration de leurs talents.

C'est dans ce joyeux bordel, où une multitude d'élèves en folie s'entassaient parmi la nourriture et les boissons plus ou moins alcoolisé que les deux filles se déchainèrent sur un remix de Tetris.

Dans le même temps de jeunes gens arrivaient toujours par la cheminé et se joignaient avec entrain à la fête qui battait son plein.

C'est à peu près au moment où les deux filles terminèrent leur danse que les amis de Poudlard de Céline commencèrent à affluer par la cheminée.

Quand Céline le remarqua elle n'en fut que plus déchaîner.

« - ACCEUILLONS NOS AMIS DE POUDLARD COMME IL SE DOIT ! s'époumona Amandine alors que Laura, Elisa et des amis de Poufsouffle sortait de la cheminée.

Aussitôt une gerbe de boisson alcoolisé alla frapper les nouveau venus sous les acclamations de la foule qui se trémoussait encore.

- LAURA ET ELISA SE DEBATENT MAIS RIEN A FAIRE LE WHISKY EN VIENT A BOUT ! Commenta Céline, SOPHIE, MATTHIEW,GARETH, TOM, CHACE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET CHARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, s'époumona Céline comme un commentateur de quidditch sous les cris des élèves.

La cheminée se remit à rougeoyer pour en laisser sortir :

- MARYYYYYY,DOORCAAAAS, ALIIIIIIIIICE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEET LILYYYYYYYYYYYYY, BAVEZ PAS SUR MON CANAPEE LES MECS !

Céline se précipita aussitôt sur ses amies suivit d'Amandine et les traînèrent d'emblée sur la piste de danse. Les jeunes Gryffondor étaient carrément soufflé par l'ambiance de fou qui y régnait.

« -CA C'EST DE LA FIESTA ! avait hurlé Lily en se laissant entraîné par Amandine »

De nouveaux la cheminé rougeoya et les derniers invité en sortirent, Céline se remit à Beugler :

« LES FILLES PREPAREZ VOUS A MOUILLER VOS CULOTTES ! »

Les rires fusèrent et des exclamations d'excitations se firent entendre malgré la musique assourdissante.

« REMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS »

Celui-ci sursauta à l'annonce de son prénom et tout les cris de joie qui fusèrent.

« SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS »

Il fut étonné en sortant de la cheminé d'entendre son nom scandé ainsi mais il comprit quand il vit Céline sur un table une bouteille de whisky faisant office de micro, lui faire un clin d'œil. Il entra dans le jeu et fit une révérence.

« EEEEEEEEEEEEEET JAAAAAAAAAMES »

Celui-ci sortit de la cheminé tout aussi étonné mais pas impressionné pour un sous se jeta dans la mêlée d'élèves.

« JE COMPTE SUR BEAUBATTON POUR LEUR MONTRER COMMENT ON FAIT LA FETE ! »

Céline sauta de la table pour y laisser Amandine y monter avec d'autres de ses ancien camarades, et se jeta presque sur les Maraudeurs.

« - C'est super que vous ayez pu venir, où est peter d'ailleurs ?

- Il est resté chez sa grand-mère en Allemagne, répondit posément Remus.

- On est venu que maintenant parce que ma mère voulait absolument qu'on dîne avec eux, mais bordel j'suis content d'être venu ! s'exclama James en choppant la bouteille des mains de Céline qui riait aux éclats.

- Qui aurait cru que les français savaient faire la fête ? nargua Sirius.

- Et bien va tester ! s'écria Céline en le poussant dans la foule de corps qui se trémoussait sur la piste. James le suivit aussitôt.

- Remus m'accorderais tu cette danse ?

- Euh, c'est pas trop mon truc de danser, rougit Remus dans un sourire gêné.

- AMAAAANDINE !

- Quoi ?!

- Remus ne veut pas danser !

- Plait il ? s'offusqua Amandine dans un anglais parfait en se tournant vers Remus.

- Euh …

- C'est une aberration !

- Je…

- Un crime !

- Mais…

- Un blasphème ! »

Céline regarda amusée Amandine s'en prendre au pauvre Remus qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Sans autre forme de procès Amandine s'empara du bras de Remus et l'entraîna dans la foule.

Céline alla rejoindre en riant Isabelle et sa bande des septièmes années de Beaubatton, qui avait pris sous leur aile Lily et les filles. Puis quelque danses après elle alla s'affaler près de Charlie des gâteau à la mains et ils papotèrent joyeusement pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que ce paresseux de Charlie ne s'endorme alors qu'il avait encore un cookie dans la bouche.

Et la soirée se passa tout aussi bruyamment. Céline allait de groupe en groupe dansant , chantant, discutant, avec tout ceux qui lui tombait sous la mains et en prenant garde tout de même à refreiner les ardeurs d'Amandine sur la boisson.

Elle passa quand même la majeur partie de la soirée avec cette dernière trop heureuse de l'avoir a ses côtés. Depuis le début des vacances elles ne s'étaient pas quittées.

La fête dura jusqu'au petit matin et lorsque les premiers rayon de soleil s'étaient montré la plupart des élèves étaient partie. Ne restait plus que les élèves de Poudlard et quelques irréductibles élèves de Beaubatton.

Ceux qui n'était pas trop déchirées aidèrent les deux filles à remettre de l'ordre avant que le père de Céline ne débarque.

D'ailleurs quand Céline leur avait dit que son père allait bientôt arriver tout les garçons avaient définitivement déserté les lieux. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Les dernières filles partirent quelques temps plus tard.

Finalement lorsque dix heures du matin sonna la maison avait repris sa forme originelle et Céline et Amandine s'affalèrent sur le canapée en soupirant d'aise.

« - Pourquoi tu te jette sur moi, y'a largement la place à côté, grogna Céline en poussant la jambe d'Amandine de son ventre.

- T'es plus confortable, répondit simplement Amandine en posant cette fois sa tête sur le ventre de son amie.

- Courgette.

- Boule de billard. »

Céline pouffa à l'insulte de son amie. Un silence apaisant se fit ou Céline jouait machinalement avec les cheveux d'Amandine. Celle-ci se serait endormie sous ces caresses si Céline n'avait pas parlé.

« - J'ai pris plein de photo, je pourrais les mettre dans l'album que tu m'a offert pour Noël.

- Mmmmh, C'était une méga fête, ils en parleront encore à leur petit enfants quand ils seront tout fripés tes copains anglais.

- Mmmh. »

Quand Nathan rentra vers midi, fatigué et un peu pompette, il inspecta rapidement les lieux histoire d'évaluer les dégâts et de vérifier si aucun corps ne traînait. Encore pire si c'était un corps masculin. Il ferai en sorte qu'il n'est plus rien de masculin.

Mais il fut forcé de constater que tout était impeccable. Alors satisfait il alla gaiement s'affaler aux côtés des deux jeunes filles endormies, et il ferma les yeux à son tour après avoir soufflé à sa fille :

« Bonne année princesse »

* * *

« - Dépêches toi Céline non d'un canard, on a pas l'éternité !

- Bien vu Jess, mais c'est un point de réflexion très intéressant. Après tout la mort n'est que la continuité de la vie alors comme c'est définitif on peut, peut être considéré que nous avons l'éternité. Mais d'un autre côté on …AIE ! »

Céline frotta douloureusement l'arrière de sa tête en fusillant du regard le cintre avec lequel Jessica l'avait agressé.

Voyant que Jessica fulminait et qu'elle tenait toujours d'une main ferme le cintre Céline se décida enfin à choisir une des deux vestes qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Lorsqu'elle sortirent enfin Jessica la sermonnait encore sur le fait qu'elle était irresponsable et qu'a cause d'elle, elles étaient bonne à rater le train.

« A quoi ca sert d'envoyer toute tes affaires à Poudlard avec deux jours d'avance si tu en ramène le double sur le chemin ! »

Céline ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais sa voix fut couverte par un bruit assourdissant.

Un nuage de fumée s'éleva à quelques mètres.

Céline vit Jessica dégainer sa baguette à une vitesse ahurissante et ce n'est que lorsqu'une barrière invisible s'éleva devant elles que la jeune fille remarqua les lumières vertes qui fusaient vers elles.

La jeune fille constata avec horreur que tout autour d'elles des débris de bâtiments volaient dans des panaches de fumées et de poussières. Et des sorts. Plein de sorts. Des rouges, des jaunes, des violets et des verts. Beaucoup de vert. Et des hommes en noirs.

Des mangemorts.

A cette pensée Céline revint brutalement à la réalité. Elle vit loin devant elle Jessica au prises dans un ballet de sorts fulgurant de vitesse avec un mangemort immense et un autre qui arrivait par derrière. La jeune fille ne réflechit même pas.

D'un geste sec elle balança tout ses sac, dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort qui immobilisa celui qui arrivait derrière Jessica. Celle-ci se retourna surprise et sembla entrer dans une fureur noire.

« Je t'avais dit de te cacher ! Enfant stupide ! »

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de dire plus, d'autre mangemorts apparurent.

Autour d'elle les sorciers se battaient comme ils pouvaient en criant aux plus vulnérable de se mettre à l'abri. Sans qu'elle n'ai eu son mot à dire un jeune homme l'attrapa et la balança de l'autre côté de la rue en lui criant :

« Il ne faut pas les laisser aller plus loin ! Faites barrages ! »

Elle se rendit compte, la gorge sèche, les mains moites et son dos plein de sueurs froides qu'elle était déjà dans la bataille et ne pouvait pas se cacher.

Un sort lui frôla l'oreille dans un sifflement strident et un autre lui toucha légèrement la cuisse dans une sensation de brûlure. Et se fut assez pour la réveiller.

Elle se redressa d'un bond vif, évitant un sortilège vert qui explosa la vitrine derrière elle et elle riposta par un sort qui enflamma d'un feu mauve le mangemort qui ne s'y attendait pas de la part d'une gamine.

Céline n'eu pas le temps de se réjouir de son sort qu'un autre lui tomba dessus la projetant contre une vitre. Dans un ultime réflexe elle attrapa un mangemort qu'elle entraîna avec elle dans sa chute. En se relevant la tête bourdonnante elle vit ses mains et ses jambes pleines de verres et de sang. Le mangemort n'eu pas autant de chance. Un énorme bout de verre lui traversait la gorge dans une flaque de sang.

Céline sentit son estomac se retourner et se précipita à l'extérieur, mais au moment ou elle mit un pied dehors un sort rouge vif fonça vers elle.

Elle se protégea d'un informulé et renvoya un « laceratione ! » avec la vivacité que lui permettait l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Avec satisfaction elle vit son ennemi se tordre de douleur quand une grande et profonde entaille lui traversait l'abdomen.

Elle ne regarda pas plus longtemps ce mangemorts qu'elle s'intéressa au gars qui l'avait jeté dans la bataille. Il se trouvait en difficulté évidente. Trois contre un.

Céline ne réfléchit pas une fois de plus.

De loin elle en stupéfixa un et s'approcha en vitesse tout en évitant d'un bond sur le côté le sort de mort que lui envoya un autre.

D'instinct le jeune homme s'occupa du plus grand tandis que Céline se retrouva face au deuxième qui ricana des paroles grossière.

Il lui jeta un sort qu'elle contra d'un autre, il eu une mini explosion mais le mangemort ne s'en formalisa pas et lui lança un sort orange dans un «Viscera vomeres » sonore qu'elle dévia grâce à un sort de miroir.

Le sort perdu frappa un autre mangemort qui vomit des choses avant de tomber raide mort. Céline ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il avait vomi et dans un éclair de lucidité elle avisa l'échafaudage.

D'un coup de baguette elle fit tomber les tonnes de fer sur le mangemort qui surpris, les rendit poussière d'un coup de baguette mais la diversion était faite.

Dans un élan de cynisme Céline lui infligea son propre sort dans un « Viscera vomeres » strident.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'une vingtaine de sorciers débarquèrent dans des CRAC sonores en hurlant au blessé de partir et de ne pas baisser leur garde.

Une grande partie des mangemorts transplanèrent.

Céline évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les sorts qui fusaient vers elle, et voyant un homme désarmé face à un mangemort elle lança pleine d'espoir « Corpus lacerationis » .

Le mouvement de main ne devait pas être assez fluide car le mangemort eu seulement un sursaut de douleur. Avisant les débris de verres a ses pied elle lança alors un wingardium leviosa qui les fit léviter au dessus du mangemort avant de crier « Oppugno ! ».

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette combine marche si bien. Elle détourna la tête quand les bout de verres s'enfoncèrent dans sa victime.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres elle vit une femme mangemort la regarder avec hargne en lui envoyant un sort de mort.

Céline ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Elle resta immobile à regarder avec horreur cette lumière verte qui fusait vers elle.

Et elle sentit son corps être tiré en arrière violemment.

Elle vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de tomber lourdement sur un corps.

La jeune fille se leva précipitamment les sens en alerte et s'excusa. Mais elle se rendit compte que le corps était celui d'une jeune femme morte.

« Hé, gamine ! Je t'ai pas trop brusqué j'espère ! »

Céline se retourna vivement prête à lancer n'importe quel sort mais elle se retrouva face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui la regardait inquiet. Elle secoua la tête pour signifier qu'elle allait bien.

Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là où elle se rendit compte que les sorts ne fusaient plus. Qu'un calme était revenu.

Un calme lourd et pesant.

Tout n'était que destruction et horreur. Les corps, mangemort comme civils, jonchaient le sol pavé devenu écarlate à plusieurs endroits. Des pans entiers de bâtiment manquaient et les vitrines explosé venaient parfois s'encrer dans des corps.

Elle regarda passivement les aurors se précipiter au secours de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore morts. Puis elle eu un sursaut de lucidité.

« JESSICA ! »

Céline se mit à courir vers l'endroit où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois en continuant de l'appeler désespérément.

Elle enjamba les corps sans vie le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Puis elle vit son chapeau de sorcière.

D'un coup de pied rageur elle dégagea le corps de mangemort qui recouvrait celui de Jessica qui respirait faiblement et elle l'appela. Encore et encore.

Céline ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait quand elle entendit dans un murmure :

« Arrête de chialer… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de s'empresser de trouver un des guérisseurs de St Mangouste qui avaient afflué.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que ce soit le guérisseur marmonna quelque formule avant de lui dire que tout ira bien et de transplaner avec Jessica.

Céline se retrouva seule une fois de plus au milieu de cadavres et alors qu'elle voulait s'éloigner ses yeux tombèrent sur une gamine. Une petite blonde pas plus haute que trois pomme dans une robe qui devait être joli autrefois. Parce qu'a présent elle était écarlate et la tête de la petite n'était pas dans le bon sens. Allongée sur le ventre, ses petits bras blancs serrés contre sa poitrine où se trouvait encore un sachet remplie de bonbons, et son visage figé dans une expression d'horreur pour l'éternité. Ses yeux de glace, voilés par la mort devait être si joli auparavant. Ils devaient être d'un vert plus foncé et briller de cette lueur enjouée si commune aux enfants. A présent ils ne reflétaient plus rien, la petite n'avait plus son âme.

Céline s'éloigna le plus vite possible, son corps entier était glacé devant ses yeux flottait encore la petite fille blonde avec sa tête tourné dans un angle impossible.

Et elle vomit.

A quatre pates face au sol elle rendait tout ce que son estomac avait pu ingurgité et cela lui rappela le sort du mangemort et elle en fut encore plus dégoûté.

Elle se rappela aussi des gargouillis qu'avait fait la gorge du mangemort après la chute à travers la vitre.

Elle crut qu'elle n'aurait jamais finit de vomir.

Alors qu'elle haletait difficilement elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Dans un sursaut de peur elle se redressa vivement baguette au poing.

Elle reconnut le gars qui l'avait poussé dans la bataille et qu'elle avait aidé par la suite.

Il la regardait avec un sourire contrit les mains levé en signe de paix. Elle se détendit ausitôt.

Lentement il lui lança un sort et elle se sentit moins nauséeuse et l'impression d'avoir vomi disparut pour laisser un gout de menthe fraiche dans sa bouche.

Il la regarda de ses yeux noisette d'un air qui se voulait rassurant derrière ses mèches brunes.

Il avait une haute stature et sa carrure fine mais ferme laissait deviner une activité physique régulière. Il avait une fine cicatrice près de sa tempe sur sa peau mâte.

Et Céline comprit qu'elle avait enfaite à faire avec un Auror. Un jeune Auror.

Ses lèvres fine s'étirèrent en un sourire entendu.

« Je m'appelle Joshua Swan, c'est ta première mission ? »

La jeune fille sursauta presque.

Il l'avait prise pour un Auror ?!

Céline fut partagée entre une curieuse envie de le frapper pour l'avoir balancé dans ce merdier ou se sentir flatée.

Mais malgré tout le seul sentiment qui l'habitait encore c'était l'angoisse.

Alors c'est d'une voix étranglée qu'elle répondit.

« Céline Delaplume, sixième année à Poudlard »

Il l'observa les yeux écarquillé et sa bouche forma un « o » parfait. Puis vivement il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna vers un guérisseur.

« Soignez la moi tout de suite ! »

Céline n'eu même pas son mot à dire, la jeune guérisseuse l'allongea au sol et par coup de baguette commença par lui enlever les bouts de verres coincé dans son corps et les désinfecté.

La jeune fille aurait voulu crier comme un putois sous la douleur mais Joshua était partis parler aux autre Auror et ils la regardaient maintenant curieusement.

Elle en avait marre, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, revoir son père, boire un chocolat chaud avec Amandine, elle avait mal et les aurors aux alentour n'arrêtaient pas de la dévisager.

Elle serra les dent quand la guérisseuse se mit a tâter sa cheville. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait tordue. En un coup de baguette elle sentit une douce chaleur entourer sa cheville et elle but la potion que la guérisseuse lui tendit.

Celle-ci s'attela ensuite à sa tête en marmonnant des formules qu'elle ne comprit pas et elle la vit éponger du sang à la racine des cheveux.

Elle ne s'était pas non plus rendue compte qu'elle avait saigné de la tête.

La guérisseuse avait terminé de faire un bandage autour de sa tête quand elle entendit son nom être scandé depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Reconnaissant cette voix entre mille Céline bondit sur ses pieds sans faire attention aux rugissement de la guérisseuse.

« Papa ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps elle se jeta dans les bras de son père où elle s'évanouit dans la seconde, se sentant enfin en sécurité.

* * *

Hey !

Alors ? Alors ? ALORS ?

Z'avez aimé ? C'était comment ? Des critiques ?

PARLEZ MOI !

Ahem. Pardon. J'ai quelques poussé d'autorité parfois.

M'enfin, je crois que c'était assez bien résumé mes désires de r'vious :3

Eh oui Mademoizelle Black tu as bien deviné, Céline s'investit d'une sorte de mission divine pour dépravé Lily, en tout cas ta r'viou m'a fait immensément plaisir, je m'inquiétait de ne pas bien réussir la transition Journal/vraie vie !

Ilfa', Ilfa', ma chère Ilfa', ( Oui ça sonne un peu comme voldemort, c'est mon maître spirituelle) tu m'es d'un réel soutient tes r'viou me sont un vrai moteur, je viendrais te récompenser en te visitant dans tes rêves ! Enlèves ses pensées perverses de ton esprit ! Qui te dit que je viendrais pas sous la forme d'un paresseux ? ( CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID POWAAAA ! )

Voila, voila !

Schuss !


	8. Chapter 8

_Quand je me suis réveillé journal, j'étais allongée dans une chambre blanche sur un lit aux draps blanc et j'ai compris que j'étais à St Mangouste. _

_Il faisait jour, et le calme dans lequel j'étais plongé m'angoissait, je m'attendais à tout moment voir un rayon de lumière verte foncer vers moi._

_Je me suis levé comme une folle malgré mes courbatures et mon corps endolori et je me suis mis à chercher ma baguette magique frénétiquement. Ce n'est qu'une fois ma baguette entre les mains que je me suis calmé et assise sur mon lit._

_Sans vraiment le vouloir j'ai revu toute la scène de l'attaque avec un détachement et une lucidité qui m'a moi-même étonnée. _

_Je crois que peu importe les efforts que je fais pour m'intégrer sentimentalement dans la vie et prendre à cœur la valeur des choses, j'aurais toujours cette capacité à m'extraire des événements trop horrible, pour me protéger. _

_Je ne pense pas que je sois insensible._

_Parce que en ce moment après avoir réfléchie à tout ça tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit, je ressens un bordel de sentiments tellement contradictoire que j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser._

_J'ai peur et je suis soulagé. _

_En y repensant je sens l'adrénaline pulser de nouveau dans mes veines, sa m'excite et sa m'angoisse. J'ai envie de me cacher sous les drap._

_Je pense aux mangemorts que j'ai tué je ressens un mélange de satisfaction et de culpabilité. J'ai autant envie d'en rire que d'en pleurer._

_Et par-dessus tout, la colère. Beaucoup de colère._

_Je ne sais même pas contre qui ou quoi je suis en colère. _

_Il serait logique que j'en ai après les mangemorts, après leur maître. _

_Mais non. _

_J'ai l'impression que la colère qui me ronge va bien au-delà de ça. _

_Comme si elle condamnait l'Humanité en entier. _

_Et j'ai pitié. _

_ Pitié des morts et des vivants. Pitié pour ceux qui ont souffert, souffrent et souffriront de cette guerre encore pendant de longues années._

_J'ai pitié des Hommes. _

_Car oui, les sorciers sont avant tout des Hommes et je n'ai jamais autant trouvé la ressemblance flagrante entre sorciers et moldu que lors de la guerre où la haine guident communément les pas des sorciers comme ceux des moldus._

_Nous réagissons pareil, seules les armes diffèrent._

_J'aimerais bien voir la tête à Voldemort si je lui disais qu'à faire la guerre ainsi, il agissait comme le plus grotesque des moldus à neurone défaillant._

_Sûrement qu'il m'avadakedavériserait. _

_Tellement peu évolué ce Lord._

_Tout à l'heure je suis allé à la recherche de la chambre de Jessica. _

_La garce à l'accueil n'a rien voulu me dire mais j'ai appris que pour les blessés de « l'attaque du chemin de traverse » on était tous dans la même aile._

_Elle à peut être crue que ça me gênerai de débouler dans chaque chambre pour voir si Jessica y ai._

_Quand je l'ai trouvé, après être entrés à deux reprises sur des chambres où des vieux se faisait changer leurs couches, elle m'a de suite incendié comme jamais. _

_Elle a carrément voulu me planter avec une seringue. Autant te dire que je me suis barré en vitesse. J'irai plus la voir, maintenant que je sais qu'elle se porte comme un charme._

_Quand mon père est passé tout à l'heure il m'a aussi fait une leçon de morale. Et je lui ai promis que la prochaine fois que je me ferai attaqué par des mangemorts je leurs demanderais poliment si ils pourraient compter jusqu'à trente, histoire que j'aille me cacher avant de lâcher les hostilités._

_Je pense que mon père a compris que c'était idiot de me faire la morale parce qu'il s'est excusé._

_Oui c'est idiot de me faire la morale journal, parce que je pense que la petite fille blonde n'a pas eu le temps de se cacher mais que c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. C'était juste une fillette qui cherchait une cachette mais qui n'a pas eu le temps d'en trouver une avant que les Mangemorts ne lui retourne sa petite tête._

_J'ai envie de vomir._

_Mon père est resté un long moment avec moi. Je crois qu'il voulais s'assurer que j'aille bien dans ma tête. Il a du me juger normale parce que après il m'a dit que j'avais impressionné ses homologues anglais. L'un d'entre eux lui a demandé la permission de me prendre comme apprentie Auror après Poudlard. Mon père à refusé._

_Mais quand il m'a dit ça j'ai eu comme une petite lumière qui s'est allumé dans ma tête._

_Je n'avais jamais pensé à être Auror._

_Mais cette idée me plait de plus en plus._

_En y pensant ça me semble être la suite logique de ma vie. Devenir Auror prendre part à la guerre aider à vaincre, vaincre mes démons : à comprendre ma mère, (oui, triste vie), et enfin faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire de ma vie._

_Papa m'a dit que Amandine avait essayé de fugué de Beaubatton pour venir me voir mais ils l'on retrouvé à temps en train d'escalader un rempart de l'école._

_J'ai raté trois jour d'école, je ne m'en fait pas je sais que je peux compter sur les filles et Remus pour me passer les cours. Surtout qu'ils ont dû apprendre que je faisais mumuse avec les mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse, puisque la liste des morts et des blessés à été transmise dans la gazette du sorcier._

_Papa m'a dit que demain j'aurais un porte au loin qui m'amènera directement dans le bureau du directeur._

_Papa a rigolé quand je lui ai demandé de dire à Jessica que finalement c'était pas ma faute si on avait raté le train._

_Je suis fatiguée dans quelque heure je vais prendre le porte au loin pour Poudlard, il faut que je me repose._

Après quelques heures de sommeil à peine Céline fut réveillée par une infirmière.

Elle s'habilla de ses habits lavés mais déchirés et se précipita dans une petite salle sous les cris de Jessica qui lui criait qu'elle allait rater son porte au loin. A peine elle le toucha qu'elle se sentit tiré par le nombril et dans un tourbillonnement elle atterrit violemment sur le sol du bureau de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci tranquillement assis derrière son bureau la regardait d'un œil amusé, reprendre ses esprits et se relever vivement pour faire face au directeur avec plus de dignité dans un grand sourire innocent.

« - C'est un bonheur de vous retrouvé saine et sauve, Miss Delaplume.

- C'est un bonheur de revenir à Poudlard saine et sauve professeur Dumbledore ! »

Le directeur lui accorda un petit rire et ses yeux pétillant de malice la sondèrent comme s'il voulait s'assurer lui-même de sa santé.

« Vous avez été courageuse Miss, assura-t-il bienveillant. »

Céline se demanda un moment comment il pouvait savoir si elle l'avait été ou pas puis elle se souvint qu'en face d'elle se trouvait l'un des meilleurs legilimens au monde et qu'il avait déjà sûrement fouillé ses souvenirs sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte alors qu'elle lui disait bonjour.

Sale fouine.

Par pur esprit de contradiction elle ferma son esprit aussi vivement qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle vit le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargir et ses yeux pétiller d'amusement.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, contrairement à beaucoup qui sont morts sans qu'on ne puisse faire quelque chose »

Dumbledore l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Il se leva dans toute la tranquillité qui le caractérisait et s'approcha du phénix.

D'un mouvement aérien il caressa la créature qui lâcha une note cristalline qui emplit la pièce et fit vibrer la jeune fille.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuie, malgré votre jeune âge et la peur qui vous tenaillait, vous avez combattu. Et brillamment si j'en crois les échos. Sachez qu'en combattant vous avez protégé nombre de personne. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi Céline avait envie de pleurer. Sa gorge était serré et son estomac noué.

« C'est de personne comme vous dont les ténèbres ont peur et dont la lumière se nourrit.

Vous êtes noble et courageuse, la chance n'a rien à voir là dedans Miss. »

Céline hocha frénétiquement la tête en clignant des yeux pour se redonner contenance et ravaler ses larmes. Elle devait avoir l'air bien stupide.

Dumbledore sourit avec indulgence et retourna tranquillement à son bureau.

« Profitez des instants de paix Miss, chérissez les, ce sont leurs souvenirs qui vous donneront votre force. Allez vous reposez, vous reprendrez vos cour cet après midi. Ho ! Et le mot de passe de votre tour est Quiditch si je ne m'abuse ! »

Céline lui adressa un sourire crispé, elle s'inclina légèrement en salutation, incapable de dire un mot. Elle sortit du bureau sous le regard bienveillant du directeur.

Alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs vides du château elle se rendit compte que celui-ci lui avait manqué, ses long couloirs de pierre, ses fantômes vivaces, ses tableaux qu'elle saluait, les escaliers mouvant et même Peeves qu'elle salua d'un grand sourire alors qu'il lui faisait un geste obscène.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son dortoir elle fonça dans la douche et se prélassa un long moment sous l'eau chaude. Une fois bien propres elle pris plaisir à administrer toute sortes de soins à ses cheveux et à mettre son uniforme propre et doux.

Elle entendit du bruit dans la salle commune et se rendit compte qu'elle était resté longtemps dans la salle de bain car il était l'heure du déjeuné et elle avait atrocement faim.

La jeune fille laissa ses cheveux libre dans son dos, attrapa son sac de cour et sorti.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune un silence suivit son arrivée, c'était en majorité des premières et deuxièmes années. Elle se contenta de lancer un :

« Salut ! Ca va ? » auquel quelque uns répondirent, puis elle continua sa route.

Dans les couloirs les quelques élèves qu'elle croisa ou la regardait comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième bras ou lui adressait des sourires auquel elle répondait gaiement.

Mais quand elle arriva devant les portes de la grande salle elle se mit étrangement à stresser.

Se ressaisissant en se traitant de débile elle poussa les grande portes de la grande salle.

A peine avait elle fait quelque pas que les discussions cessèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

Ce qu'elle trouva un tantinet flippant.

Le pire c'est qu'ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Elle repensa encore à la blague du petit pois.

Soudain un cri hystérique retentit à la table des Poufsouffle et un autre suivi à la table des Gryffondor.

Céline avec un sourire reconnut respectivement Elisa et Mary.

Puis avant qu'elle ne put faire un pas de plus une tornade rousse la happa et la serra tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression que son foie fusionnait avec ses poumons.

« Lily … j'étouffe »

Celle-ci la serrait dans ses bras en riant comme une demeurée. Puis soudain quelqu'un décrocha Lily de Céline qui s'apprêta à la remercier avant qu'elle ne l'écrase aussi.

« Lau…Laura…J'é…j'étouffe ! »

Puis Laura fut délogé et Mary s'apprêtai à écraser ce qu'il restait de Céline quand Remus intervint.

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas survécut aux mangemorts pour mourir étouffé les filles. »

Mais même si elles ne cherchèrent plus à réitérer leurs assauts affectifs elles s'étaient mise à babiller un flot impressionnant de paroles :

« - Comment tu vas ? Mon dieu des mangemorts quoi ! Et pourquoi pas Satan ?!

- J'étais tellement inquiète …

- Je me suis fais pipi dessus quand j'ai vu ton nom dans la Gazette et …

- T'as raté le match Gryffondor- Serpentard, bordel comment t'as pu ?! Traîtresse !

- Rusard était furieux que tu ne viennes pas faire tes retenus ! Je crois qu'il a fais une poupée vaudou à ton effigie !

- D'ailleurs, c'est flippant il l'a caresse tout les temps.

- Eurk !

- C'est toi qu'as mes chaussettes en laine jaunes ? »

Céline qui n'avait pas pût placer un mot, échangea un regard avec Remus et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Oh que oui, elle allait profiter de ces instants de paix au maximum.

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis bien longtemps. Tout Poudlard s'était endormis, bercé par le bruit du vent qui soufflait contre les fenêtres et par les rares entités qui courraient silencieusement à travers le château.

Chez les gryffondor, presque tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir à dormir le plus innocemment du monde.

Cependant dans l'un des dortoirs des filles, une seule jeune fille se tenait debout.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle faisait exception à la paix qui s'était instauré, non. La jeune fille dormait aussi. Mais debout.

Lentement, les yeux à demis clos, elle se saisit de sa baguette et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie du dortoir. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé dans la salle commune elle se mit à chercher quelque chose, les yeux dans le vague, le visage détendu si ce n'était le pli soucieux qui se formait entre ses sourcil.

Elle retourna les coussins, poussait les canapés, renversait les tables basses, décalait les chaises. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Alors elle sortie de la salle commune toujours dans cet état d'inconscience en frissonnant à cause du froid mordant de cette nuit de février. Et ce n'était pas son débardeur snoopy ni son short de basketteur qui la protégeait du froid.

Alors elle erra dans les long couloirs de Poudlard tâtonnant les murs regardant derrières les armures et les statues à la recherche d'une chose qui peut être n'existait que dans le rêve qu'elle vivait en ce moment même.

C'est donc le spectacle déroutant d'une Céline débraillée, en pyjama et baguette au poing qui s'offrit à Chace Mibble et Charlie Wood au détour d'un couloir.

Ces deux braves jeunes hommes étaient des amis de Céline qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, elle restait souvent avec eux.

Ils étaient dans la même année la même maison et étaient tout aussi ami qu'elle avec les Poufsouffles.

D'ailleurs les deux jeunes hommes venaient de les quitter après une virée aux cuisines.

Ils étaient donc tout les deux aux aguets les mains pleine de victuailles et regardaient avec curiosité la jeune fille qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

Intrigués ils s'approchèrent.

« Quelles genres de bêtises prépares tu Miss ? »

Le chuchotement de Chace fut royalement ignorée par la jeune fille qui leur fit face et continua son chemin sans un mot pour vérifier derrière une autre statue.

Vexé comme un pou Chace s'apprêta à hausser le ton mais Charlie l'empêcha de dire un mot par une tape sur l'épaule.

« - Quoi ?! s'énerva-t-il vexé.

- Elle est somnambule, crétin ! »

Son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur de compréhension et ils reportèrent leurs attention sur Céline qui regardait à l'intérieur d'une armure.

Au vu de sa tenue trop légère et de ses pieds nus les garçons se décidèrent à la ramener à la salle commune.

« Céline, qu'est ce que tu cherche ? »

Charlie s'était approché de la jeune fille en posant doucement une main sur son bras glacé.

Elle s'arrêta un moment en le regardant comme si elle pouvait voir à travers lui avant de souffler d'une voix embrumé par le sommeil :

« La petit fille…tu l'as trouvé ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent intrigués ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi Céline s'était mis à chercher une petite fille dans toute l'école.

Mais Charlie ne se démonta pas :

« Oui, elle est dans la salle commune, viens je vais t'y amener. »

Naturellement Céline se laissa prendre la main et se laissa guidé jusque la salle commune sous le regard perplexe des garçons.

Quand ils arrivèrent, malgré le bordel qui y régnait Céline se remit à chercher aussitôt.

Chace se planta devant elle.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux trouver la petite fille ? Elle doit être avec ses parents là. »

Le jeune homme avait parler d'une voix de celle qu'on utilise pour parler aux enfants en la tenant doucement mais fermement par les épaules.

« Elle est morte »

Ils se figèrent à l'entente de ces trois mots.

Céline se remit à chercher inlassablement en murmurant des choses qui les glacèrent un peu plus.

« Il faut remettre sa tête dans le bon sens et laver le sang sur sa robe … »

Charlie fut électrifié et dans un sursaut de lucidité il siffla à Chace d'aller chercher McGonagal.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta de suite.

« …et le mangemort, il faut lui enlever le bout de verre de sa gorge … »

Le garçon ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il réalisait que Céline évoquait la bataille du chemin de traverse.

Elle qui n'en parlait jamais et qui faisait comme si cette histoire ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, était en faite hantée par ce jour sans que personne ne l'ai remarqué.

Pas une fois elle n'avait évoqué cette bataille, elle était la Céline de d'habitude : agréable, drôle, sarcastique, calme et nonchalante.

Pourtant il comprenait maintenant à quelle point cela devait être dur pour elle.

Il réalisait que la jeune fille avait été au cœur de la guerre. Une chose qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait encore comprendre.

Le professeur arriva en trombe suivit de l'infirmière et de Dumbledore lui-même.

Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la jeune fille et se figèrent de la même manière aux paroles qu'elle répétait inlassablement.

McGonagall eu une expression de douleur sur son visage, comme si savoir que son élève était hanté par la guerre lui était particulièrement douloureux.

Dumbledore d'un mouvement sec de la mains congédia les deux garçons qui malgré quelques réticences prirent la poudre d'escampette après un regard du directeur.

Sans un mot l'infirmière pointa sa baguette sur le front de la jeune fille une petite lumière jaune en sorti.

Quelque seconde plus tard Céline papillonna des yeux semblant revenir à la réalité.

Ses si beau yeux bleu se virent animé par l'habituel éclat de vie et elle eu une grimace d'incompréhension en les regardant chacun leur tour.

« C'est soirée pyjama ? »

La réplique aurait pu être comique si les personnes dans la salle commune n'étaient pas inquiètes. Au même moment la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit laissant passer une Lily baguette au poing et l'air affolée.

Quand elle posa son regard sur Céline elle sembla soulagée elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais ses balbutiements ne menaient à rien de compréhensibles.

Dumbledore se tourna vers la jeune rousse.

« Est-ce la première fois que Miss Delaplume fait des crises de somnambulisme Miss Evans »

Lily avisa le regard brûlant de Céline qui lui indiquait ni plus ni moins de se taire. Mais Lily était une gryffondor.

« Non monsieur elle en fait souvent et depuis quelque temps elles se rapprochent de plus en plus. »

Elle ignora le regard accusateur de Céline et continua :

« Au début c'était des cauchemars, puis du somnambulisme mais elle se contentait de rester debout près de son lit.

C'est la première fois que je la trouve dehors. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit alors que la santé de votre camarade était en jeu ! Il me semblait que vous étiez amies, ou du moins que vous ayez le sens des responsabilité en tant que préfète Miss Evans ! »

Mcgonagall avait sifflé ses paroles avec tant de dédain que Céline ne put se résoudre à laisser Lily essuyé la colère du professeur. Surtout que c'était sa faute.

« Professeur c'est ma faute. Lily n'a rien dit car elle est restée fidèle à la promesse que je lui ai forcé à faire afin de ne rien dire à personne. Elle n'était pas d'accord et on s'est disputé à ce sujet mais malgré tout elle est restée loyale. Elle se lève toute les nuits pour vérifier que je suis bien dans mon lit professeur. Lily n'est pas à blâmer.

Je pensais qu'avec le temps cela disparaîtrait et s'arrangerait de lui-même.»

Il eu un long silence pendant lequel Lily et Céline avait trouvé subitement un intérêt particulier à leurs pied.

Puis la voix sage de Dumbledore raisonna à leurs oreilles :

« La guerre est une chose qui dépasse les limites émotionnelles humaines. Il est impossible de le supporter seul, on en deviendrait fou.

C'est là, l'importance de la cohésion et l'amitié. Faites confiance aux autre Miss Delaplume.

Notre meilleure arme en temps de peur et de haine, n'est autre que l'amour et la confiance. »

La jeune fille acquiesça simplement et sentant le regard perçant du directeur sur elle, elle se décida à faire preuve d'un minimum de courage et elle se redressa.

Ils restèrent un bref moment à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux et Céline y vit comme d'habitude cette chaleureuse indulgence et cette effrayante perspicacité. Elle se demanda un cour instant ce que le directeur voyait dans ses yeux à elle.

Peut être avait-il sût déceler la peur qu'elle se traînait depuis de longues semaines, peut être qu'il avait vu cette part d'ombre dans son cœur qui criait vengeance et pouvoir.

Mais elle ne sût jamais s'il avait vu tout ça. Car l'illustre sorcier se contenta d'incliner la tête élégamment et de sortir de la salle commune, suivi par l'infirmière.

Professeur Mcgonagall resta un moment comme hésitant à dire quelque chose puis finalement se ravisa et avec un léger sourire pincé elle posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Céline et la pressa un court instant avant de sortir à son tour.

Lily resta silencieuse, ne sachant vraiment quoi faire.

Lorsque Céline entrepris de remonter les escaliers, la rousse se sentit inutile, son amie ne lui parlerait pas.

Blessée elle se demanda un instant ce qui poussait Céline à être de cette manière.

Céline paraissait si inatteignable. Comme si, jamais personne ne pouvait arguer la comprendre, savoir ce qu'elle ressentait.

Pourtant Lily pouvait avoir la prétention de se savoir apprécié par Céline et ce, sincèrement. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle le savait.

Et ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir aider son amie qui ne lui parlait pas de ce qui la tracassait. Alors que Lily n'hésitait pas à se tourner vers elle dès qu'elle avait un problème depuis cette nuit dans la tour d'astronomie. C'était cette nuit là qui avait scellé entre les deux filles une amitié sincère.

Quand elle entra dans le dortoir à son tour Céline était déjà dans son lit. La jeune fille resta un moment debout dans le dortoir silencieux. Puis mue par une volonté plus forte que ses doutes elle se dirigea vers le lit de Céline où elle se glissa sous les couettes avec la jeune fille.

Dans le noir elle put voir grâce à la lumière de la lune le visage surpris de Céline mais bien vite un sourire apparut sur ces lèvres et elle se recoucha.

Pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre ne parvint à fermer l'œil.

« Parles moi, Céline »

Il était inutile de dire plus, aucunes précisions n'étaient nécessaires. Mais seul un silence fit suite au chuchotement de Lily. Seules les respirations des filles du dortoir troublaient le silence.

Et Lily, la tête sur l'épaule de Céline regardait au dehors, le croissant de lune qui les illuminait de sa douce lumière.

« Voldemort est un gros con »

Lily sourit à la réflexion de son amie.

Peu de temps après elle entendit le souffle lent et régulier de Céline. Alors elle se laissa bercer par cette douce litanie et à son tour elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

« - Et donc tu t'attendait à ce que la fille comprenne que tu voulais sortir avec elle en faisant _ça_ ? railla Céline

- C'était clair non ?! grogna Chace mécontent »

Une fois de plus, Céline reparti dans un fou rire en s'appuyant sur Charlie qui esquissa un sourire goguenard tentant de contenir son hilarité par solidarité masculine.

Céline essaya de se reconcentré sur le problème de Chace histoire de faire autre chose pour l'aider que de se foutre de sa gueule.

« Mais Chace, déjà quand on veut faire une attention à une fille on le fait pas à l'heure du déjeuné dans la grande salle devant tout le monde … »

Elle sentit Charlie se tendre sous l'effort pour retenir son rire.

« …et surtout c'est quoi cette idée de lui balancer un steak dans son assiette alors qu'elle en est au dessert ! »

Charlie explosa d'un rire hystérique.

« - J'en sais rien moi je voulais lui faire plaisir et …et…je sais pas.

- Vu la tête qu'elle a fait, haleta Charlie entre deux rires, elle a du penser que tu la menaçais ! Mec, un steak saignant ! T'es qu'un Cro-magnon !

Céline reparti dans son fou rire.

- Moi aimer toi. Moi chasser mammouth pour toi, ma mammoutha ! »

Face à l'imitation grotesque de Céline même Chace ne put camoufler son amusement et pour faire bonne figure il retourna au château en grognant, laissant derrière lui Céline et Charlie se roulant encore par terre de rire près du lac.

Ils avaient encore un sourire de benêt quand ils avaient réussit, après un long moment de blagues vaseuse, à se calmer.

« - Aaaah, faut repartir en cours, gémit Charlie en passant un bras derrière sa tête.

Sans se départir de son sourire Céline lui mit une tape sur le torse.

- Aie, fit il le plus simplement du monde.

- Tu fais toujours cette pose quand tu te prépare à dormir Rondoudou.

- Rondoudou ?

- C'est un pokémon.

- Un pokémon ?

- Un truc de moldu, c'est rond, c'est rose et ça dort tout le temps en faisant une petite mélodie, expliqua-t-elle doctement.

Il eu un petit silence, pendant lequel Céline se dit qu'elle avait peut être blessé son égo de mâle en le traitant de truc rond et rose chantant.

- Ca m'a l'air sympathique, dit-il distraitement en mâchouillant un brin d'herbe.

Le sourire de Céline s'agrandit, ce mec était trop génial. Elle retint un rire quand il se mit à chantonner d'une voix trop aigue ce qui était censé être une berceuse.

- Aller, gros mollusque on y va ! »

Il grogna pour la forme mais accepta la main qu'elle lui tendit pour se relever et c'est toujours en chantonnant sa musique bizarre qu'ils partirent en cours de potion.

En arrivant en cours les élèves étaient déjà en train de s'installer et le prof arrivait juste derrière eux.

Charlie rejoignit son cousin et Céline alla retrouver Severus Rogue comme d'habitude.

Ils échangèrent un bref hochement de tête et attendirent que le prof ne donne ses consignes de sa voix joviale.

« Bien, bien, bonjours à tous. Aujourd'hui la potion que nous allons faire et étudier est complexe et assez longue. Voilà pourquoi vous le ferrez avec votre binôme. Les consignes sont à la page trois cent quatre vingt deux. »

Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire et alla chercher les ingrédient tandis que Céline prépara la paillasse.

Le cours se passa à la perfection et la jeune fille ne se sentit pas vexée outre mesure lorsque Rogue prit les commendes de l'opération. Il était le plus doué et Céline se fit un plaisir de faire ce qu'il demandait et poser des questions auquel il répondait brièvement, d'autant plus qu'il restait poli malgré son ton froid.

Le prof les félicita pour être la meilleurs potion de la classe. A ces mots Céline se retourna et adressa des haussements de sourcils narquois à Lily qui roula des yeux mais esquissa un sourire amusé.

En sortant du cour elle fut interpelée par Slughorn qui se précipita sur elle un grand sourire sous sa moustache barrant son visage.

« - Miss Delaplume, Miss Delaplume !

- Professeur ? dit elle simplement se retenant de le dire une deuxième fois.

- J'ai entendu parler par mes collègues de votre excellent niveau et encore plus du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il semblerait que vous soyez imbattable en duel ! Je suppose que ces aptitudes vous ont grandement aidé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Euh… je …

- Mais nous pouvons parler de tout cela autour d'un bon vin lors d'une de mes réunions privés, vous en avez entendu parlé je suppose ?

- Oui mais …

- Excellent ! Justement, vous êtes conviés Samedi soir à vingt heure trente dans mon bureau à une soirée dansante ! Il y aura du beau monde de l'extérieur, vous verrez !

- J'en doute pas mais…

- Excellent ! A Samedi soir alors ! Entrez les premières années ! »

Et elle se fit tout bonnement éjectée de la salle. La jeune fille resta seule dans le couloir désert pendant un moment à ouvrir bêtement et refermer tout aussi bêtement la bouche. Puis elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se faire avoir par son prof de potion.

Oh le Serpentard !

Mais contre toute attente elle ne s'indigna pas plus que ça. Elle pensa admirative que c'était une bonne manière d'avoir ce que l'on voulait : ne pas laisser l'autre en placer une et le virer tout de suite après.

Et en plus étant vendredi soir elle ne le reverrais plus d'ici…demain.

Vraiment, il fallait avouer que Serpentard avait la classe parfois.

Lorsqu'elle dîna avec les filles le soir même elle eu le droit à des railleries sur le fait qu'elle se soit fait avoir de la sorte mais elle appris que Lily y allait aussi étant la chouchoute du prof. D'ailleurs celle-ci lui parlait du club de slugh.

« - …. et donc faut un cavalier.

- Mmmhmm, fit distraitement Céline en buvant son jus de citrouille…qu'elle recracha aussitôt, Un cavalier ?! »

Lily grimaça et lui tendit une serviette pour que son amie puisse s'essuyer la bouche.

« - T'es degeuh, oui un cavalier c'est une soirée Céline, donc robe de soirée, talon haut et tout le reste.

- Et dans le reste, y'a le cavalier.

- Voilà.

- Cooool, fit elle finalement dans un sourire malicieux. »

Au début Céline pensait que cette réunion était un regroupement d'intelos ennuyeux autour d'un vieux grimoire de potion. Mais si c'était une soirée, donc de la musique, donc un cavalier, donc l'occasion de se faire belle, là c'était autrement plus attirant.

« - Enlèves ce sourire de ta face je te rappelle que l'on sera au beau milieu d'hostiles Serpentard ! sermonna Lily mais néanmoins amusée par l'air guillerette de son amie.

- Mais t'es une habituée donc ou ils ne sont pas si hostile que ça ou tu es complètement masochiste et dans ce cas là il faut que j'en parle à James il serait tout à fait intéressée par…

- CELINE ! s'exclama Lily en rougissant furieusement, s'attirant pas la même occasion de nombreux regard. »

Céline se contenta de rire discrètement pendant que Lily quittait la grande salle en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle alla terminer son dîner avec Charlie et Chace ainsi que les filles qui riaient encore de la réaction de Lily.

D'ailleurs elle leur demanda si l'un deux voudrait bien l'accompagner mais comme elle s'y attendait Chace refusa disant qu'il ne voulait pas que sa bien aimée ne s'imagine quoique ce soit. Et Charlie s'affala sur la table en disant qu'elle n'était pas née la personne qui lui ferait perdre ne serais ce qu'une heure de sommeil pendant un week end, juste pour une stupide soirée.

C'est en râlant qu'elle remonta à sa salle commune. Elle maudissait Slughorn de ne l'avoir prévenu qu'a la dernière minute, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de draguer et de proposer à un garçon d'aller avec elle à la soirée en à peine vingt quatre heures. Elle se devait donc de compter sur ses amis, au masculin.

Alors quand elle aperçut les Maraudeurs assis autour de leur habituel vieux parchemin décrépis, elle s'en alla le plus naturellement du monde s'affaler à côté d'eux.

« Salut ! »

On aurait dit qu'un cataclysme les frappait de plein fouet. James sauta sur le parchemin en même temps que Sirius mais Remus fut le plus rapide donc les deux amis se cognèrent fortement la tête, tandis que Peter jetait un peu partout des livres de Métamorphose en riant nerveusement.

« - Vous êtes con, vous le savez ça ? demanda-t-elle blasée.

- Je leur répète tout les jours, dit tristement Remus, pendant que James et Sirius se frottaient la tête en le fusillant du regard.

- T'étais compris dans le lot Remus.

- Ah. »

Sirius ricana, ravi que pour une fois quelqu'un empêche Remus de faire le moralisateur.

« - Comment vas-tu princesse ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? s'enquit moqueusement Sirius.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu son père l'appeler ainsi il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- A part le plaisir de vous voir échanger des coups de boules, tu veux dire ?

Remus et Peter pouffèrent de rire tandis que les deux autres essayèrent de paraître mécontent malgré leur sourire amusé.

- Et bien, reprit elle, Slugh vient de m'inviter à une soirée qui à lieu demain, est ce que l'un d'entre vous veut bien venir avec moi ?

Après le silence qui suivit elle rajouta :

- Je vous aurez bien amené tout les quatre mais apparemment il faut un seul cavalier.

- Désolé Céline mais moi j'irai pas dans ce repère à Serpent ! fit dignement James.

- Moi non plus ça me fout les pétoches, avoua Peter dans un sourire gêné.

- J'y vais déjà avec Lily, fit Remus dans un sourire d'excuse.

- QUOI ?! s'exclama James en se tournant brusquement vers le lycanthrope.

- Elle me la demandé en toute amitié James, comme Céline est en train de le faire, d'habitude elle y va avec Servilius mais comme ils ne se parlent plus…

- Mouai, grogna James, pourquoi elle m'a pas demandé à moi ?

- Parce que t'aurais pris ça pour une demande en mariage, James, intervint Céline en jouant distraitement avec les fibres du tapis.

- N'importe quoi, vous me faîtes passer pour un hypogriffe mal léché quand je suis avec elle !

Au vu des regards que lui lançaient ses amis, il comprit qu'en effet ils pensaient qu'il se comportait comme un hypogriffe mal léché avec Lily.

- Merlin, gémit-il, j'y arriverais jamais !

Sirius lui tapota gentiment le dos tandis que Remus lui offrit un sourire gêné.

- Mais si, soupira Céline agacée par le fait que Lily et James qui se complétaient parfaitement stagnent à ce point, Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre il suffit juste de changer de tactique mon vieux.

James se jeta presque sur elle, ses yeux noisette pétillant d'espoir.

- Ah oui ? Tu trouves ? Comment je dois faire ? »

James la regardait carrément avec vénération, tandis que les trois autres les observaient moqueusement. Et Céline se rendit compte dans quoi elle venait de se fourrer en disant ça.

Il n'était pas en train d'espérer qu'elle les mettent ensemble, si ?

Au regard désolé que lui envoya Remus et au hochement de tête narquois que lui fit Sirius elle en déduit que si.

Elle soupira.

Misère.

« - Ecoute James on en reparlera quand j'aurais trouvé mon cavalier parce que là faut encore que j'aille voir Tom, Gareth, Jun et…

- Moi ce serai avec plaisir que j'irais avec toi princesse, lui susurra Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Bah c'est réglé, s'enthousiasma James, alors viens on va parler tout les deux, dit-il dans un grand sourire de requin. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'écart près d'une fenêtre. Malgré les signaux de détresse qu'elle leur envoya, aucun ne se bougea pour l'aider et elle eu juste le temps de prendre un oreiller et le jeter rageusement sur Sirius.

Puis elle se retrouva face à un James très sérieux qui lui exposa sa stratégie : embrasser Lily devant tout Poudlard.

Céline se prit la tête entre les mains.

Elle allait en baver.

* * *

Céline soupira, encore une fois. Elle observait sagement Lily qui se préparait devant le miroir.

La jeune fille avait à force de patience et de ténacité fait admettre à James l'idée que non embrasser Lily par surprise devant toute la grande salle au petit déjeuné n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Ni la faire assoir sur ses genoux, ni la porter pour aller en cours, ni même sculpter le saule cogneur à son effigie.

Déjà ça c'était épuisant, mais c'était rien comparé à le convaincre de suivre son plan.

Allez faire comprendre à James Potter que oui, arrêter d'étouffer Lily de sa présence était une bonne idée. Que non ainsi elle n'allait pas l'oublier, que non elle n'allait pas croire qu'il la détestait, que oui elle se poserait des questions et que c'était le but bordel de merde !

Tout ça sous les railleries et commentaires Ô combiens perspicaces de ses amis qui trouvaient leurs entretiens hilarant au possible.

Toute cette torture à cause de cette rousse en face d'elle qui n'était pas foutue d'être honnête avec elle-même.

Ah merde, la rousse lui parlait.

« - Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

- Répètes, j'aime bien ta voix.

- Tu sais si je te connaissais pas, je me serais vexée, soupira la rousse, donc je fais quoi de mes cheveux ? »

Céline ne répondit pas et se contenta de se lever pour faire assoir Lily sur le tabouret et se placer derrière elle.

Dix minutes plus tard Lily se retrouvait avec un joli chignon aérien tout en boucle folles.

« Quand tu porte une robe avec aucun décolleté, c'est mieux de faire une coiffure haute, ça allonge le cou.

Voici un autre des Commandements. »

Lily, rayonnante dans sa robe lilas qui lui arrivait aux genoux, hocha frénétiquement la tête et se enfila les escarpins couleur crème que lui prêtait Céline. Elle remercia son amie en tournant dans sa belle robe faisant ainsi découvrir ses jolie jambes et elle la somma de se dépêcher puis fila rejoindre Remus.

Céline se regarda un moment dans le miroir, elle s'y vit en sous vêtements hésitant encore entre deux robes. La première était rouge et rien que pour la couleur tape à l'œil et histoire de narguer les serpentard elle voulait s'y glisser tout de suite. Surtout qu'elle s'arrêtait aux genoux et lui faisait une silhouette d'enfer. Mais justement c'était beaucoup trop …intime.

Une fêtes entre amis ok, mais sûrement pas avec les Serpentards, des profs et autre personnes inconnus.

Alors elle se jeta sur la deuxième robe.

C'était une longue robe d'un velours fluide qui semblait noir mais avait de subtils reflets bleuté et dont les contours du col rond et des manches inexistantes étaient brodés d'argent. La robe suivait sa silhouette fidèlement avant de s'évaser légèrement à mi cuisse.

Elle était classe. Sans hésiter elle chaussa ses escarpins argentés.

Après avoir pris un petit moment à tresser ses long cheveux de jais en épis sur le côté elle attrapa une petite pochette qu'elle colora en bleu nuit avant d'y glisser sa baguette entre autre.

Elle consentit enfin à rejoindre Sirius.

Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune le jeune homme l'attendait juste en bas du dortoir des filles et semblait irrité.

Il l'entendit arriver et furieux il s'apprêta à l'engueuler pour son retard mais il ne put que ravaler ses paroles et déglutir.

La jeune fille était tout simplement sublime. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'engueuler pour ça, il n'était qu'un homme et il appréciait tout particulièrement la manière dont…

« - Mates discrètement Sirius, lui lança la jeune fille moqueuse. »

Il sursauta à la voix de Céline mais il lui adressa un large sourire malgré l'air contrit d'un enfant pris en faute qu'il arborait.

Ce dernier avait tout simplement revêtit des vêtements moldu. Une chemise bleu nuit dont les derniers boutons n'étaient pas fermés, un jean noir et une veste de costume noir parfaitement taillé, pas de cravate, un air nonchalamment distingué, à l'aise dans ses chaussure de ville neuves, juste Sirius quoi. Céline devina que ce n'était que par pure provocation aux sang purs qu'il s'habillait de la sorte.

« - Tu sais qu'il serait fâcheux que ça tourne au pugilat ? demanda-t-elle en observant sa tenue d'un œil accusateur, mais un sourire amusé au lèvres.

- J'ai pas pû m'en empêché ! avoua Sirius tout sourire. »

C'est dans un même éclat de rire qu'ils quittèrent la salle commune bras dessus, bras dessous.

A peine furent ils arrivé dans le bureau de Slughorn agrandi et décoré festivement tout les regards convergèrent vers eux et le professeur s'en alla les accueillir chaleureusement avant de les laisser prés du buffet où ils retrouvèrent Remus et Lily.

« - Sirius arrêtes de les regarder comme ça, t'es ridicule, sermonna Céline en se servant un petit four.

- Je baisserais pas les yeux en premier, siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que son regard accrochait méchamment celui de Wilkes, un Serpentard ami de Rogue. »

C'est ainsi que se passa la soirée, les quatre gryffondor restait ensemble à discuter et plaisanter gaiement, entre deux danses Sirius narguait un Serpentard alors que Céline se moquait de lui. Lily les traitait de gamins et Remus essayait d'éviter tout débordement.

Il n'y avait pas que des élèves à cette soirée, Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait des représentant du ministère, un journaliste et quelques autre personnes influentes.

C'était pourquoi les Serpentards gravitaient autour de ce beau monde, ambitieux qu'ils étaient.

Et alors que Céline partageait une danse avec Remus, quelqu'un l'attrapa vivement et elle se retrouva devant un jeune homme qui lui adressait un sourire grand comme une banane.

« - Bonsoir Miss Delaplume, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée, lui dit il une lueur enjouée dans ses yeux noisette et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux brun.

- Oui, je _passais_ une bonne soirée en effet, asséna-t-elle durement non contente qu'on l'arrache ainsi à ses amis qui d'ailleurs la rejoignaient intrigués.

- Je suis Adam Scott reporter pour la gazette du sorcier, reprit-il pas du tout embarrassé par le ton de Céline.

- Mais encore ?

Sirius ricana à l'air déçu du journaliste face à une Céline pas du tout avenante, apparemment il n'était pas si célèbre que ça.

- J'aimerais savoir quelle effet cela fait de se retrouver en plein milieu d'une bataille contre des mangemorts, Miss ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

A cette question il eu comme un silence dans la salle, même les Serpentard s'étaient tût et ils observaient attentifs. Le professeur Slughorn lui se servit du vin et attendait avec déléctation qu'elle parle. Et Céline qui était agacée jusque lors sentit la colère monter doucement mais sûrement. Voila pourquoi ce bâtard de Slugh voulait qu'elle vienne.

- Oh, et bien, commença-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite au possible, ce sont des gens tout à fait sympathiques ces mangemorts ! J'aime bien leur masque, je crois qu'ils sont en argent ! Ils sont en argent non ?

- Euh… et bien, bafouilla le journaliste pris complètement au dépourvu alors que même Remus avait du mal à étouffer son rire.

- Et leur cape ! Merlin, leur cape ! Ils ont vraiment la classe. De la soie noire ! Mais j'ai pas pût toucher le tissu, le mangemorts l'a vraiment mal pris quand j'ai essayé de vérifier la qualité. Je crois qu'ils aiment pas trop partager. »

Si toute la salle était restés interloqué, les gryffondor eux ne se lassaient pas de rire. Et le professeur Slughorn lui, garda la même pose pendant un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que son verre de vin debordait. Le journaliste lui ouvrit et ferma la bouche au moins une bonne dizaine de fois avant de fusiller le professeur du regard et de sortir du bureau furieux.

Et chez les Serpentard les comportements différaient fortement, allant par exemple du regard de tueur de Rosier les poings serrés, à l'éclat de rire d'un septième année en passant par le discret sourire en coin de Regulus black ainsi qu'une majorité de regards dédaigneux et méprisants

Naturellement Céline salua ses camarades ainsi que son professeur qui la salua du bout des lèvres avant de se jeter sur Lily et Remus.

Et Céline quitta la fête.

Malgré le ton badin qu'elle avait employé, la colère était toujours là, qui montait dans sa gorge, bouillonnante.

Ses pas vifs l'amenèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte à l'extérieur. Elle s'arrêta un moment savourant la fraicheur de la nuit, l'herbe verte et humide qui lui caressaient les chevilles. La jeune fille retroussa sa robe et retira ses talons avant de s'enfoncer dans le parc jusque un chêne près du lac. D'un coup de baguette elle transforma un bout de bois en banc et elle s'y affala.

Encore une fois devant ses yeux se repassait la scène de l'attaque, le sang et les corps rigidifiés par la mort, les hurlements de douleurs et de paniques. Et encore cette gamine qui l'obsédait. Si petite, si blonde.

Céline perdue dans ses pensée sursauta violemment quand Sirius vint s'affaler à ses côtés.

« - Crétin, tu m'a fait peur !

- T'était tellement dans un autre monde que même si j'avais fais autrement tu te serais fait dans la culotte quand même.

- J'ai pas fais dans ma culotte.

- C'est bon à savoir ça, tu deviens une grande fille.

- Retourne faire tes bastons de regards, toi.

- Nan, ça sert plus a rien tu les as achevé avec tes conneries.

- Jaloux ?

- Non, ravi ! C'était trop marrant ! »

Céline pensa amèrement qu'elle aurait savouré sa blague si elle pouvait ignorer les images morbides qui lui revenaient sans cesse.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, la brise jouant avec leurs cheveux, les nuages nuançant la clarté du croissant de lune, et les clapotis discrets de l'eau du lac. Jusqu'à ceux que le murmure de Sirius ne vienne briser le silence.

« Comment c'était l'attaque ? »

Céline sourit.

La vraie question qui se cachait derrière celle là c'était plutôt comment est ce qu'elle vivait l'attaque ? Mais Sirius savait que Céline n'était pas du genre à étaler ses états d'âme. Alors en demandant cela, il lui laissait le choix de seulement décrire ou de se confier.

La jeune fille relava la tête et fixa la lune. Si blanche, elle rayonnait de sont éclat d'argent.

Sa forme de croissant lui donnait l'air de vouloir bercer le monde, comme une mère veillant son enfant. Et les traces plus sombre qui la parsemaient ne la rendait que plus vivante, lui donnant l'air d'avoir été blessé elle aussi. Céline eu un sourire ironique. C'était comme si les horreurs qui se passaient sur terre se répercutaient sur la lune Mais pourtant sa douce lumière ne s'atténuait pas, toujours si vive et si belle, forte.

Elle continuait de briller, comme l'humanité se devait d'avancer.

Céline se surprit à penser que tant que la lune brillera il y aura de l'espoir pour l'avenir.

Et même si en temps normal elle aurait trouvé cette idée risible et niaise, à ce moment là rien ne lui paraissait plus vrai et plus réconfortant.

Parce que peu importe le nombre de morts, peu importe l'intensité de la douleur, les plaintes et les peines. La lune continuera d'irradier, le soleil de briller, la Terre de tourner, l'hiver suivra toujours l'automne.

La vie continuera, parce que l'on doit avancer. Parce que c'est ainsi.

« Il y avait une fillette là bas »

Son murmure s'éleva dans la nuit comme une accusation et Sirius sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle parle après un si long moment de silence.

« Une petite blonde. Mais pas d'un blond banal, non.

C'était comme si il y avait toute la lumière du monde dans ses cheveux. »

Sirius essaya de s'imaginer une fillette aux cheveux blonds au milieu d'une bataille. Une petite lanterne au milieu des ténèbres.

« Dans sa petite robe blanche avec des fleurs bleus. Elle avait encore un sac de bonbons dans sa petite main. »

La voix de Céline ne tremblait même pas, elle était juste calme et posée. Sirius le visage grave, l'observait du coin de l'œil, admirant la sérénité sur son visage calme..

« Mais elle était morte. »

Le jeune homme tressaillit et déglutit difficilement.

« Et pourtant malgré ça, pour moi elle représentait la pureté et la vie même. Malgré que sa tête n'était même plus dans le bon sens et que sa robe était imbibée de sang. »

Un silence suivit pendant un moment ces paroles. Un bien étrange silence. Il n'était pas désagréable, ni pesant. Mais il n'était pas réconfortant, ni bienveillant. C'était seulement un moment de calme où personne ne parla. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien à ressentir non plus. Elle ne faisait qu'énoncer les faits.

« Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de son image. Pourtant il y avait les morts, le sang, les cris et d'autres innocents étalés par terre. Mais elle, je n'arrive pas à l'ignorer. »

Et le même silence qu'auparavant s'installa et dura longtemps.

Sirius encore une fois se rendit compte que Céline ne lui avait pas vraiment fait part de ses états d'âme, mais un sourire vint tout de même prendre place sur ces lèvres.

Elle lui avait quand même parlé et à travers ses paroles il savait ce qui la tracassait.

Et encore une fois il découvrait une facette de la jeune fille qu'il ne pensait jamais voir. Céline semblait vulnérable presque fragile ainsi perdue dans ses pensées, le regard hanté par une fillette blonde.

Et elle lui sembla un peu plus accessible.

Céline était ce genre de personne qui semblait à la fois intimidante et sympathique, glaciale et chaleureuse, nonchalante et sérieuse, intelligente et souvent complément barge, proche par moment et parfois lointaine.

En faite Céline c'était un genre de clair/obscur permanant.

Il fut arraché à ses pensées par la jeune fille qui le poussa du coude.

« - T'as abusé sur les patacitrouilles, gros, tu prends toute la place.

Sirius constata qu'en effet, alors qu'elle était sagement assise, lui était affalé sur le banc de tout son long et sa tête reposait à moitié sur l'épaule de Céline. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- J'suis pas gros, marmonna-t-il en se redressant un peu plus décemment.

- La pleine lune c'était y'a quatre jours.

- Tu passe d'un sujet à un autre comme Peter d'un plat à un autre.

- J'vous trouve un peu dure avec ce pauvre Peter, tu verra qu'un jour il vous ferra un tour de maître vous regretterez de l'avoir autant charrié.

- Pfff, c'est notre pote il oserait pas et en plus c'est pas méchant mais affectif, et ensuite impossible de nous jouer un tour à James et moi, tu oublie qui on est ?

- Il est intelligent et rusé le petit, et puis les élèves dépassent toujours leurs maîtres, si il s'en donnait la peine il pourrait briller sans votre présence.

- Tu trouves que je brille ?

- Tellement que parfois je dois fermer les yeux… l'idiotie ça me les irrite.

- Céline ou comment faire passer quelqu'un d'un orgasme au suicide en une seconde et demi.

- Alors, c'est bien essayé de ta part mais revenons à la lune.

- Mouais, c'était y'a quatre jours et alors ?

- Vous n'étiez pas dans vos dortoirs les trois jours de pleine lune…

- T'es monté vérifié ?

- … comme toutes les autre fois

- Attends mais tu l'as fait combien de fois ? Perverse !

- …et à chaque fois que vous revenez vous êtes blessé légèrement et vos vêtement déchiré.

- Co…comment tu sais ça ?

- Je ne savais que c'était systématique puisque je ne vous ai vu qu'une fois blessé et c'était le soir où vous avez sû que je savais pour Remus. Mais au vu de ta réaction vous êtes donc blessés à chaque fois que vous revenez. Pourquoi ?

- …

- J'ai une hypothèse comme quoi en fidèle amis que vous êtes, vous passez vos nuits de pleine lune en compagnie d'un jeune loup déchainé.

- …

- Comment vous faites pour ne pas vous faire massacrer ?

Sirius la dévisagea avec presque soulagement, elle ne savait sincèrement pas plus que ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tant de franchise était habituelle et rassurante, il est sûre qu'elle n'irais pas fouiné sans les avertir et c'était faire preuve d'une loyauté incroyable. Elle savait que ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir était trop important et pas seulement une petite blague de pacotille. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui en parlait si sincèrement, pour savoir si elle les mettrait dans une situation compromettante en découvrant la vérité. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'a lui il lui aurait dit. Mais ce secret était passible d'Azkaban et cela concernait autant les trois autres que lui. Il n'avait aucun droit de prendre une décision seul.

- S'il te plait ne cherche vraiment pas à savoir sur ce coup là. Vraiment pas.

Céline resta silencieuse, songeuse et le regard scrutateur. C'est bien ce quelle pensait, ils avaient trouvé quelque chose afin de rester avec Remus, d'assez fort pour l'empêcher de les bouffer, et d'assez inoffensif pour ne pas tuer le loup. Mais Céline n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle potion ou sortilège. Mais vu la tête que tirait Sirius ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose de vraiment grave. D'interdit et de potentiellement très dangereux pour eux.

Alors cela lui suffit.

- D'accord je ne chercherais pas plus loin, promis. »

Sirius souffla presque de soulagement et ils replongèrent dans leur silence. Un agréable silence.

* * *

Shaluuut !

Merci à EclipseDinous et Mademoizelle Black pour leur r'vious qui m'ont fait plaisir !

Comme d'hab j'attend vos impressions sur ce chapitre et l'histoire en général !

En gros : JE-VEUX-DES-R'VIOUS ! Nom d'un chocapik !

Amoureusement Schuss !


	9. Chapter 9

_Journal, je crois que les choses deviennent de plus en plus sombres encore._

_Hier, comme souvent, je me trouvais à la réserve. Il faisait nuit noire et la lune était pleine, c'est toujours avec prudence que je lisais au clair de lune. Seulement je ne suis pas resté seule longtemps, très vite, alors que je notais quelques sorts intéressant, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas étouffés. Affolée je me suis tassé dans un coin sombre et reculé de la réserve en serrant le livre contre moi, j'eu juste le temps de me désillusionné avant que le passage secret ne s'ouvre. _

_Et que des Serpentard n'en sortent. Ils étaient sept en tout vêtus de leurs cape noir la capuche rabattus et étant trop loin je n'ai pas pu les voir mais par contre j'ai reconnu trois voix._

_Avery, Mulciber, et Rogue. Les autres chuchotaient alors je n'ai pu reconnaître aucun d'entre eux. Mulciber a appelé l'un d'entre eux Amycus et j'ai découvert depuis que c'était Carrow un Serpentard de septième année flippant à souhait. Je suppose que la plus petite silhouette présente devait être sa sœur. _

_Je n'entendais pas tout au début, ils semblaient cherché des livres peu recommendables vu les quelques mots que j'ai réussi à capter. Et l'une des silhouette s'est mis à genoux et à regardé sous l'étagère, juste la où j'ai trouvé le précieux livre que je tenais fermement dans mes bras. Il s'est relevé et est entré dans une fureur noir._

_Il disait qu'ils devaient absolument retrouver ce livre, que c'était primordial pour leur apprentissage._

_Autant te dire que je me suis retenu de leur crier d'aller se faire foutre et de taper du pied en disant « A moi, à moi, à moi ! »_

_J'ai compris de quel apprentissage ils parlaient que lorsque que l'une des personnes a tendu son bras dans le clair de lune pour relever sa manche gauche._

_Encore une fois je me suis retenue de ne pas hurler, mais cette fois de peur. _

_Sur son bras serpentait la marque des ténèbres._

_J'ai crus que j'allais tourné de l'œil quand deux autre personne ont montré avec fierté le même tatouage. J'avais tellement peur qu'ils ne me trouvent là avec leur livre dans les mains._

_Parce que avec trois mangemorts confirmé parmi eux je n'aurais eu droit à aucune clémence. _

_Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des sueurs froides. C'était comme si un peu de Lord Voldemort lui-même était au château. _

_Il les recrute alors qu'ils sont encore à l'école !_

_Des élèves qui à n'en pas douter sont promis à devenir des assassins, à mener des attaques comme celles que j'ai vécu et qui ne cesse d'en pleuvoir. Des élèves que je côtoie tout les jours avec qui j'échange quelques viles paroles parfois et qui viendront allonger la liste des morts dont nous accable la Gazette tout les matins._

_Dire que je m'assois à côté de Rogue en cour de potion !_

_Merde._

_Je lui ai raconté la blague du petit pois. Merlin, la blague du petit pois ! A Rogue !_

_Et je lui ai dis qu'il était une piplette au début de l'année._

_Merlin. Je crois que je dois être la première à éliminer sur sa liste du bon Mangemort._

_Oh ! Et Avery et Mulciber ! On s'est battu dans le Poudlard Express et je les ai …_

_Oh, Merlin._

_Pourquoi, mais Ô pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas écouté Jessica ce jour là ?!_

_J'AI FAIT DES BLAGUES POURRIE SUR LES MANGEMORTS A LA FETE DE SLUGH !_

_Oh. _

_Mon. _

_Dieu._

_J'en suis sûre tout les mangemorts de ce château doivent m'avoir dans le viseur._

_Bon._

_Essayons de relativiser. _

_Si ils m'en auraient vraiment voulu, depuis le temps que tout ça s'est passé, ils auraient déjà tenté d'attenter à ma vie non ?_

_Et puis c'est pas comme ci j'étais sans ressources._

_Bordel de merde, Celine, tu t'en ai sortis face à une attaque de mangemort tu vas pas avoir peur d'écoliers qui jouent aux mangemorts nom d'un slip !_

_Et puis stresser n'est pas bon tu te trahirait à agir différemment, surtout que maintenant ils recherchent le livre que tu as amené dans ton dortoir._

_Oui j'avoue que là j'ai fait un peu fort. Un livre de magie noir dans le dortoir des pures filles de Gryffondor. _

_Gordric dans sa tombe, doit être en train d'insulter ma mère. _

_M'en fous, s'il pouvait lui balancer une malédiction ça m'arrangerait._

_Je l'ai caché dans la doublure de ma malle. Mais il va falloir que trouve une cachette à l'extérieur de la tour de gryffondor. Pas que ca me dérange que Godric insulte maman mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Si il est découvert, je suis dans la mouise._

_Surtout que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendu avec mes camarades. Je crois que vu la nature de nos relations je peux dire amis, mais j'ai toujours du mal avec ce mot._

_Lundi dernier avec Charlie j'ai réussi à convaincre Chace d'aller déclarer sa flamme à sa belle. Elle s'appelle Miranda Gwenn et elle a un an de moins que nous. Elle est tout mignonne avec ses cheveux brun et ses taches de rousseurs, elle à des grand yeux bleu. _

_Chace nous a tellement parlé de ses yeux._

_D'ailleurs ce mec est un sacré numéro, la coqueluche de ses dames, dragueur invétéré, fait pipi dans son slip quand elle approche. C'est tellement marrant. _

_L'autre jour on marchait dans les couloirs et à un croisement Gwenn a surgit et est rentré dans Chace. Plus cliché tu meurs. Mais ce qui l'est moins c'est la réaction de Chace._

_Alors qu'elle se confondait en excuse, il s'est mit à rougir et sans crier gare il a hurlé comme une fille et il s'est barré en courant dans la direction opposé._

_En bon amis que nous somme Charlie et moi on a de suite voulu lui trouver une excuse a son comportement débile face à sa belle. Au même moment Charlie à juré que c'était parce qu'il avait des hémorroïdes et moi j'ai dit qu'il avait la chiasse. Puis on s'est regardé et on hurlé de rire comme des hyènes._

_La pauvre elle nous a regardé comme si on était fou, elle est devenu toute verte et elle partie sans un mot en courrant presque_

_J'avoue que l'histoire des hémorroïdes et de la chiasse c'est pas le mieux pour draguer une fille._

_Bref ce qui est bien dans toue cette histoire c'est que en partant elle a laissé tomber un cahier._

_Et devine ce que c'était ?_

_Son journal intime pardi !_

_Quand on a compris ça Charlie et Chace m'ont ordonné d'aller lui rendre l'air sévère._

_Je leur ai fait un doigt pour toute réponse et je suis monté dans mon dortoir avant que l'un d'eux ne me rattrape._

_Bref en lisant je suis tombé sur ce qui m'intéressait : cette fille était déjà raide dingue de Chace, ce chacal angoissait pour rien._

_Donc dans ma grande bonté d'âme j'ai dit a Chace d'aller lui rendre lui-même et par la même occasion de lui déclarer sa flamme._

_Après maintes négociation il a accepté parce qu'il ne supportait pas que son cousin remette en cause sa place à Gryffondor._

_En revenant il souriait comme un idiot._

_En voilà un de casé. _

_Il faudrait que je fouille voir si Lily a un journal intime, ça pourrait m'aider pour la caser avec James._

_Il ne me lâche plus. Je passe mon temps avec lui à lui expliquer la psychologie Lilyenne, pendant que les autres se bidonnent. Je les ai même surpris une fois à nous écouter en bouffant du pop corn._

_Les concernant j'ai un plan d'enfer. Comme James ne tourne plus autant autour de Lily celle-ci après s'être posé beaucoup de question et s'être méfié à commencer à me poser des questions._

_Quand je lui ai dis cruellement que après quatre année à l'aimer en vain il voulait peut être tourné la page j'aurais juré voir une lueur de panique dans ses joli yeux vert. _

_Le lendemain elle lui à lancé un timide « Bonjour Potter » en le croisant dans les couloirs. Le pauvre est resté bouche bée pendant un moment avant de venir me faire un gros câlin._

_Depuis elle va lui parler quand l'occasion se présente. Bien sûre j'ai interdit à James de se remettre à jouer le vautour au risque de tout faire tomber à l'eau, il a boudé mais m'a écouté._

_Maintenant la deuxième partie de mon plan est en place. Samedi prochain il y a une sortie à pré au lard. Mary comme d'habitude y va avec Tom, un gars qu'on a rencontré à la fête de Laura, et Alice avec Frank, Dorcas y va d'habitude avec Lily et moi sauf que elle a été invité par Matthiew le batteur de Poufsouffle. _

_C'est les conditions parfaite pour mettre mon plan à exécution. _

_Oh et je ne t'ai pas dit ?_

_Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, nous a dit qu'un ancien élève aujourd'hui Auror viendrai assisté le cour prochain qui sera composé uniquement de duels._

_Tout le monde s'est enthousiasmé à cette nouvelle. Moi aussi. Mais je me demande si les autre ont compris l'ampleur de cette visite. Certes c'est bien de nous présenté un Auror confirmé dans un cour de duels mais dans un contexte comme celui de nos jours ce n'est pas une banale visite._

_J'ai tendance à penser qu'ils veulent nous faire de la propagande. Nous inciter à devenir Auror. Ils ont besoin de grossir les rangs pour affronter le seigneur des ténèbres._

_Je suis peut être parano, mais moi c'est ainsi que je le vois._

* * *

« - …et ensuite je la ramène jusqu'au château…

- Mhhmm

- … et je l'embrasse !

- NON, JAMES ! Raaaaaaah !

Céline désespérée pris un coussin le serra convulsement contre elle avant de se rouler en boule dans le canapé en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à des prières. Sirius et Peter eux riaient allégrement et Remus tentait de faire les gros yeux à James en vain puisqu'il était secoué d'un rire discret. James lui ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi.

- Mais quand alors ?! s'insurgea-t-il. Je l'ai pas embrassée quand je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner à pré au lard, non plus quand elle a accepté et là non plus quand je la ramènerai au château ?

Sirius tomba de son pouf tellement il riait et Remus ne fit plus aucun effort pour se retenir.

Céline elle se redressa dangereusement.

- James Potter, commença-t-elle froidement, je vais t'expliquer un truc. Tu as harcelé Lily pendant quatre ans en lui demandant de t'épouser et je ne sais autre connerie du genre. Alors, à ses yeux t'as longtemps été fiché comme un pervers obsessionnel !Ca fait à peine deux semaine que vous commencez à vous parler comme des amis, ne va pas tout faire foirer en lui léchant le visage ! Je te laisse quartier libre pendant votre rencard mais jamais Ô grand jamais tu ne l'embrasses SAUF si c'est elle qui le fait !Je te rappelle que vous y aller ensemble parce que toute ses amies sont prises et que je suis censé y aller avec Sirius que Remus est censée être malade et que Peter est censé être collé ! Elle ne voit ça que comme une sortie avec un ami, Ok ?

Le visage de James passa par un nombre impressionnant d'émotions, en à peine trente seconde on avait pu y lire de la peur, de l'étonnement, puis de la compréhension et enfin de la résignation.

- Elle me voit que comme un ami ? souffla-t-il découragé.

Devant son air abattu Céline se radoucit incontestablement.

- James, y'a à peine deux semaine elle te voyait comme un voyou pervers, crois moi le fais qu'elle te vois comme un ami maintenant c'est incroyablement bon signe.

Voyant que le visage de James s'éclaira de bonheur elle continua.

- J'ai mes raisons de penser que Lily et toi c'est possible. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps et que tu sois toi-même parce que c'est ce qu'elle aime alors ne cherches pas à redevenir l'abominable dragueur que tu étais. »

Elle sût qu'elle lui avait remonté le moral et convaincu de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait quand il se leva d'un bond un grand sourire au lèvre et lui planta un gros bisou sur la joue et de sortir en dansant de la salle commune pour aller chercher à manger aux cuisines.

« Merlin »

Elle s'affala sur le canapé en prenant une patacitrouille des mains de Peter qui couina de mécontentement.

Remus retourna à son livre un sourire aux lèvres.

« - C'est cool ce que tu fais pour James et Evans, lui dit Sirius en s'affalant à ses côtés.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une mémé centenaire à chaque fois que je ressors d'une conversation avec lui, souffla-t-elle souriant malgré elle.

- Comment ça se fait que tu donnes autant de conseils amoureux alors que t'as aucun copain ?

- C'est pas obligé d'avoir eu de relation amoureuses pour conseiller deux amis qui s'aiment déjà et que tu connais assez bien.

- Tu penses qu'Evans aime James ?

- J'en suis sûre, c'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas se l'avouer.

- Oh intéressant… Et moi tu pourrais me trouver quelqu'un ?

- Pour ça faut attendre après Poudlard, la moitié des filles célibataires ici tu leur a déjà brisé le cœur et l'autre moitié se méfient de toi comme de la peste, mon garçon.

- Hé, c'est faux ! s'exclama Sirius en lui assénant un grand coup de coussin alors que Remus éclata de rire derrière son livre.

- Aaaaaah ! Mes rhumatismes ! »

C'est donc un banal samedi du mois Mars qui vit Lily Evans et James Potter aller ensemble à pré au lard pour la première fois.

Céline sourit en les voyant franchir les grilles du château en marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, James dévorant la jolie rousse du regard qui s'était faite belle avec l'aide de Céline.

Mais la jeune fille perdit son sourire lorsqu' elle vit dans le sillon du couple des branches craquer sans que personne ne marche dessus. Ou du moins personne de visible.

Elle eu une violente envie de meurtre lorsqu'elle comprit que Remus Peter et Sirius étaient sous la cape et comptaient espionner le couple à leur insu.

Les ingrats ! Ils n'avaient même pas pensé à l'inclure dans leur plan d'espionnage !

Même si elle savait que Lily lui raconterai tout en détails, elle les maudit jusque leur centième génération.

Sa colère retomba tout aussi vite lorsqu'elle aperçut Laura avec son bonnet péruvien rose qui lui faisait signe de venir avec les Poufsouffle.

Elle se précipita donc toute guillerette vers cet étrange groupe de Poufsouffle qui incluait aussi Charlie et Chace dont chaque membre se trouvait affublé d'un bonnet péruvien. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de les saluer que l'une des jumelle Gold, Sophie lui enfonça un bonnet péruvien d'un jaune criard en hurlant « Eh voilà le dernier caneton, on se barre ! » .

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils s'en allèrent à pré au lard avec chacun vissé sur la tête un bonnet des plus étrange.

La journée fut pleine de fou rire et de bonne humeur et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que la petite troupe se dirigea vers les trois balais. Alors que Céline était la dernière à entrer, elle remarqua des affiches avec des photos sur un des murs du bar.

Intriguée elle s'en approcha.

_« Attaque du ministère, 09/09 : Aaron Niel, Abbery Jun, Batildes Amelia… »_

_« Attaque du quartier Nord, 03/10 : Amisty Alice… »_

_« Attaque de Golden Road, 12/11 : Baliver John…"_

Céline parcourait les longs hommages avec un détachement que certain aurait trouvé déplacé.

Mais la jeune fille se contentait de longer les noms, détailler les visages pleins de vie de ces gens qui n'existaient plus. Alors qu'elle regardait d'un œil critique la coiffure ridicule d'une certaine Amy Dawn, une pensée la frappa violemment.

Elle abandonna ses œillades moqueuses, et chercha frénétiquement un visage dans l'attaque du chemin de traverse, 02/01.

Son regard fut vite attrapé par cette chevelure lumineuse et ce visage poupon.

Céline fut accrochée à la vision de cette enfant qui faisait tourner sa robe d'été dans de grands gestes en riant. La jeune fille était fascinée.

Elle ne réagit presque pas quand Chace revint la chercher, son esprit raisonnait d'un rire enfantin et d'un nom qui se gravait en elle comme une promesse.

_Light Nora._

* * *

« - Nan, mais franchement Céline je comprends pas, y'a aucune Nora Light là dedans, grogna Laura en balançant le registre des naissances sorcière de la Gazette de mille neuf cent soixante dix.

- Je dirais même plus, bailla Elisa en rangeant un tas de papier dans un carton, jamais aucun Light n'a foulé le sol de Poudlard, tu cours après un fantôme ma belle.

Laura ricana trouvant cette réplique hilarante quand on savait qu'en effet Céline voulait des informations sur un mort. Elisa sembla s'en vouloir un moment mais voyant le rictus amusée de Céline balaya ses remord d'un nouveau bâillement.

- C'est peut être une née moldue ? demanda avec espoir Laura.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle foutrait sur le chemin de traverse avant onze ans ?

- Bim, dans tes dents, fit Elisa avec des air de voyous qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Des parents cracmolles alors ? s'entêta Laura en jetant un livre au visage d'Elisa.

- Plus probable, fit simplement Céline en continuant d'éplucher les registres des élèves.

- J'aime quand tu as cette attitude scientifique, ronronna Laura en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux noir qui s'échappait de son chignon défait.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Amandine ? s'enquit Elisa en tapant sur la main de Laura qui trifouillait les cheveux de Céline.

Amandine était devenue leur idole depuis ce fameux soir où elle avait réussi l'exploit de faire danser une Lily bourré avec un James ravi, convaincu Remus de danser la danse des canard avec Isabelle LA croqueuse d'homme de Beaubatton et persuader le sérieux Gareth qu'il était un descendant illégitime d'une ancienne lignée de mafieux italien. D'ailleurs il s'acharnait à apprendre l'italien.

- Yep, d'ailleurs elle vous invite en France pour les grande vacances si vous êtes intéressé.

- Troooooop d'la balle, cousine !

- Et comment qu'on vient ! Mais elle est pas dans un orphelinat ?

- Vous viendrez chez moi.

- Elle nous invite, chez toi ?

- Ce genre de chose n'est qu'un détail pour Amandine, c'est elle qui rappelle le sapin de noël à mon père tout les ans.

Ses deux amies partirent dans un grand rire en s'imaginant Amandine s'incruster le plus naturellement du monde auprès de la famille Delaplume. Mais le rire de Céline ne les rejoint pas. Au contraire Céline avait les yeux écarquillés sur un des registres et son visage reflétait une stupeur qui lui faisait perdre toute ses couleurs.

Curieuse de voir ce qui suscitait une telle réaction chez son amie Elisa se pencha par dessus son épaule vite imité par Laura.

- C'est qui Vladimir Volochenchenko ?

- Fiouuu, mille neuf cent quarante deux, ça date !

Céline revint brusquement à la réalité à l'intervention des deux filles, elle referma tranquillement le dossier dans des gestes maîtrisés.

- Tu connais ? demanda suspicieuse Laura.

Le rythme cardiaque de Céline augmenta sensiblement.

- Ouai, dit elle dans un geste qu'elle voulait nonchalant, à Beaubatton on a appris que les Volochenko avaient été les premiers alliés de Grindelwald, c'est étrange qu'il y en ai un dans l'école où l'un des profs était l'un de ses plus grands opposants.

- Tu crois que c'était un espion, demanda Elisa toute excitée par tout ces mystères.

- On dit que Tu-sais-qui étudiait ici à cet époque, si ça se trouve ils étaient super pote, frissonna Laura.

- J'en sais rien, souffla Céline, et franchement plus on sera loin de tout ça mieux ce sera.

La jeune fille ne se sentit même pas coupable de leur mentir, il était indispensable qu'elle leur cache ces choses là. C'est donc satisfaite qu'elle vit ses deux amies acquiescer à ses sages paroles, ne se doutant de rien.

Un grognement les firent se retourner avec une moue ennuyée.

- Merde il se reveille, ronchonna Laura, c'est pas moi qui m'y colle, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je maîtrise pas le sort, fit simplement Elisa en haussant ses épaule.

- De toute façon on a fini. Je crois que je vais devoir chercher du côté moldu. »

Sans autre façon elle se leva et se dirigea vers Rusard qui les avait collé et qu'elles avaient endormi grâce à un enchantement pour pouvoir fouillé les archives en paix.

Un coup de baguette plus tard il se rendormait laissant aux filles le temps de tout ranger et d'exécuter leur retenu. Quand il se réveilla il pesta contre ses foutu gamin qui le fatiguait trop et les avaient congédié sans autre forme de procès.

« - Mon cousin est cracmolle, il travaille à l'hospital moldue, si tu veux je lui demanderais de l'aide, demanda Laura alors qu'elles quittaient Céline pour rejoindre la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

- Merci les filles, Helga saluera votre loyauté soyez en sûre !

- J'voudrais te retourner le compliment mais je vois pas ce que Godric peux saluer chez toi, espèce de Serpent. »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard Céline se retrouvait assise à la table des gryffondor lisant fébrilement un parchemin que venait de lui apporter le hibou de Laura.

_Nom : Light_

_Prénom : Nora _

_Né(e) le : 02/02/1969 à : Londre, Hôpital centrale_

_Groupe sanguin : O+_

_Décès le : 02/01/1976 _

_Cause du décès : accident explosif_

_Nom de la Mère :Light _

_Prénom de la mère : Marlène_

_Groupe sanguin de la mère : O+_

_Décès le : 02/01/1976 _

_Cause du décès : accident explosif_

_Père : inconnu_

_Adresse : 26 Cherlston Road, Londre._

Et cette dernière ligne tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

* * *

Hey !

Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre mais bon ça avance doucement mais sûrement et puis faut bien des moments de détente pauvre Céline elle à une maman complètement barge !

Je voulais remercier Myriam, Ilfa' et Madmoizelle Black pour leur r'vious constructives, chaleureuses et ô combien motivante !

J'attends encore et toujours vos remarques et j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi d'écrire.

Schuss !

PS: Le délire des bonnets péruviens m'a été inspiré d'une des excellentes fictions de Eve et Zod'a, merci ilfa' de m'avoir rappeler les nom des auteurs, je me souvenais plus où je l'avais lu !


	10. Chapter 10

_Nom : Light_

_Prénom : Nora _

_Né(e) le : 02/02/1969 à : Londre, Hôpital centrale_

_Groupe sanguin : O+_

_Décès le : 02/01/1976 _

_Cause du décès : accident explosif_

_Nom de la Mère :Light _

_Prénom de la mère : Marlène_

_Groupe sanguin de la mère : O+_

_Décès le : 02/01/1976 _

_Cause du décès : accident explosif_

_Père : inconnu_

_Adresse : 26 Cherlston Road, Londre._

_Je ressasse ces informations que m'as transmis le cousin de Laura depuis des jours. Je sais maintenant qui est cette gosse qui vient hanter toute mes nuits avec son rire joyeux et sa robe bleu. Presque toute les nuits c'est pareil. Je m'endors et je glisse dans un rêve qui se déroule aussi communément qu'un rêve se le doit. Mais inévitablement elle finit par arriver, dans un grand éclat de rire elle débarque devant moi fait tourner sa jolie robe et avec une expression malicieuse vient me toucher le bras avant de courir._

_Evidemment je joue aussi, je la cherche et à chaque fois je la retrouve, le visage mort, les yeux éteins, son corps désarticulé. Et pourtant ses yeux figés dans les miens semblent m'accuser. _

_Alors dans mon inconscient j'ai décidé d'être lâche, lorsqu'elle vient me chercher je ne lui cour plus après, je sais pertinemment ce que je vais y trouver. Je reste là debout et j'attend que mon rêve prenne fin même si je la sens qui m'appelle, qui veut me forcer à la voir morte, à faire face à la réalité. Et je m'obstine à fermer les yeux, mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles et attendre que ca cesse._

_C'est étrange de se dire qu'un mort veut quelque chose de moi. C'est irréel et tellement pas moi de penser ce genre de choses. Mais plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que la petite fille m'en veut. Dans mes rêves elle devient de plus en plus insistante, elle veut que je la regarde, elle me dit de l'appeler par son prénom et veut me forcer à jouer avec elle._

_Sans vraiment savoir quels arguments t'exposer Journal, je me suis fait comme un devoir d'en apprendre plus sur elle, de me faire pardonner. Et depuis que je me suis fixé ce but, mes rêves sont moins violent, elle à l'air moins en colère contre moi._

_Et pourtant j'ai cette fichue impression du travail inachevé. Je dois encore faire quelque chose. Et mes yeux vienne encore se poser sur cette adresse du 26 Cherlston Road, l'idée que j'essaie de réprimer vient encore de refaire surface. Elle est totalement irresponsable et je me dois d'être prudente. Encore plus que d'habitude. _

_Parce que ma mère commence à sortir de l'ombre._

_Papa, dans une lettre m'a dit que Jessica s'était faite attaqué personnellement par elle. Elle s'en ai bien sortie, d'après ce que papa m'a dit. Mais je doute que Jessica s'en soit sortie aussi bien que ce qu'il raconte, parce que sinon elle aurait répondue à mon hiboux. Donc elle n'est pas chez elle, depuis une semaine. Je pense qu'elle doit être à St Mangouste et que donc c'est assez grave._

_D'après ce que j'ai compris elle voulait des renseignements sur moi. _

_Je pense que Papa m'a donné cette excuse parce qu'elle était la plus probable. Personnellement, je doute qu'elle ai fait ça pour des « renseignements » sur moi. Les informations me concernant elle aurait pût les avoir auprès de n'importe quel agent administratif du ministère. Elle est redoutable, cela n'aurait pas dût être difficile à coup d'Impero et de Doloris._

_Mais non, elle a choisi Jessica, tout simplement pour que JE le sache. Elle s'attaque à mon entourage pour me faire savoir qu'elle est là._

_Son seul but en attaquant Jessica était de me faire peur._

_Et j'avoue que dans le genre sadisme elle est douée la maman. _

_J'aimerais bien faire honneur à Godric pour une fois et dire que malgré cela je n'ai pas peur._

_Mais c'est faux, tout ça m'a foutu les jettons. _

_Désolée Godric mais tu peux insulter ma mère si tu veux, sans rancune._

_Et puis faut aussi que j'éclaircisse la présence de ce Vladimir Volochenko, qui est peut être mon ancêtre, et qui est venu faire ses études loin de Durmstrang, aux côtés du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et aux côté de son plus grand opposant. Reste à savoir dans quelle camps il était. A priori on pourrait se dire que : Volochenko=magie noir=méchant=copain comme cochon avec voldemort. Je serai même tenté de rajouter un rire maléfique. Cependant, à cette époque Voldemort n'était qu'un étudiant, et même si il devait déjà être quelqu'un de maléfique, même moi je suis plus célèbre que lui au même âge. Donc oncle vlady ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il copinait avec un mage noir en puissance._

_Ce qui m'amène à penser que soit il espionnait pour sa famille et donc Grindelwald, soit il en avait marre de la sibérie et de ce Goulag qui leur sert d'école donc il est venu voir du pays. Et une autre pensée me vient à l'esprit je n'y crois pas trop mais la base de la résolution d'un problème et de considérer toutes les solutions possibles du plus évident au moins évident n'est ce pas ?_

_Donc, peut être qu'il fuyait sa famille et les Goulags, quoi de mieux pour ça que Poudlard et la protection de Dumbledore._

_Oui journal je fais une fixette sur les goulags et alors ? J'aime bien ce mot._

_En parlant trucs flippant, les filles ont évoqué tout à l'heure un lieu que j'aimerais bien visité. Ca s'appelle l'allée des embrumes, il parait que c'est sur le chemin de traverse et que sa regorge de truc intéressants._

_Bon d'accord les filles ont dit que sa regorgeait de trucs maléfiques et dangereux, ce qui pour moi est la définition même du mot intéressant. Certains diront que j'ai un esprit malsain, mais je préfère adhérer au propos d'Amandine et dire que j'ai une vision différente des choses._

_Seigneur, je préfère même pas imaginer la tête de mes amis si ils savaient tout ça._

_Enfin Amandine le sait mais elle est encore plus barge que moi, même si elle ne pratique pas de magie noir. C'est vrai quoi qui à part elle roule des galoches sans prévenir à son interlocuteur si il l'énerve ?_

_Quand elle a découvert mes petites activités illégales et immorales, elle m'a juste dit un truc comme « N'oublies pas d'allumer la lumière quand tu fais de la magie noir s'il te plait, Lin' ». Ca aurait pu passer pour une blague foireuse, mais je sais qu'elle assignait à ses paroles un sens particulièrement important pour elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là aujourd'hui encore. Amandine est ce genre de personne rafraichissante comme une bourrasque de vent frais qui vous remet les idée en place rien que par sa présence. Sa joie de vivre, sa douce exubérance, son je m'en foutisme exacerbée vous berce de réconfort et de confiance. Mais ce qui est saisissant chez elle, c'est sa capacité à être tellement lucide qu'on se sent insignifiant à côté d'elle quand elle le montre._

_J'ai beau connaître plus de sortilège qu'elle, être plus douée, elle a cette sagesse et ce bon sens foncièrement pur de toute malfaisance qui fait qu'elle sera toujours une plus magnifique personne que je ne le serais jamais. Malgré le nombre impressionnant d'inepties qu'elle peut sortir quand elle s'y met, parfois quand elle parle je reste des heures à essayer de toucher du bout des doigts la sagesse et la lumière qui suinte de ses paroles._

_Amandine à cette faculté de voir au plus profond de vous ce qu'il y a de meilleur et qu'il y a de pire afin de composer avec. C'est pourquoi ses paroles sont toujours précieuses pour moi, elles contiennent toujours un message que parfois je ne comprends que des années après._

_Quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais l'innocente croyance qu'Amandine était un don du ciel, comme un ange qui veillait à ce que la part d'ombre de mon esprit ne me dévore pas._

_Elle le repoussait de sa lumière. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'y crois encore. _

_On avait toujours tendance à penser que c'était moi le leader de notre duo. C'est vrai que c'est moi qui mettais en place les tactiques et stratégies foireux, qui nous sortaient des mouises pas possible à force de ruse et de vices plus ou moins poussé. _

_Mais la vérité c'est que c'était Amandine qui m'autorisait plus ou moins certaines choses, qui tempérait quand j'allais trop loin. En fait c'était elle qui imposait une ligne de conduite morale, c'était elle la vrai leader et je l'ai toujours admiré. Bien sûre Amandine c'est loin d'être une sainte mais c'est elle qui m'a permis de ne pas trop mal tourné je suppose._

_En y repensant je crois que papa a vu bien plus tôt que moi l'effet bénéfique qu'elle avait sur moi. Sachant qui était ma mère et quelle genre d'ADN je me coltinais il a dût voir tout de suite à quel point Amandine était quelqu'un de bénéfique._

_Sacré papa. Un opportuniste je vous dis, si il avait pu l'acheter il l'aurait fait. _

_La semaine touche à sa fin journal, et malgré le tourbillonnement nébuleux de mes pensée j'ai deux idées qui ne me quittent pas et grandissent jusque m'obséder._

_C'est là que mon côté gryffondor très profondément enfoui va faire surface. Je vais faire un truc de très stupide, cher journal._

_Mon week end va être chargé. _

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient faiblement contre les murs de pierres et pourtant elle avait l'impression que Dumbledore dans son bureau à l'autre bout du château pouvait l'entendre. Elle serra les dents à cette pensée. Bien sûre il ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Céline balaya cette inquiétude rapidement, si il savait et qu'il n'était pas d'accord libre à lui de l'en empêcher, sinon il est complice et consentant.

Forte de cette conclusion elle repoussa à l'aide d'un sortilège du poids plume l'énorme statue du centaure et s'engouffra dans la trappe. Elle avança incertaine dans ce passage qu'elle n'avait jamais encore emprunté, son chemin éclairé par un lumos éclatant.

L'étroit couloir était plein de marches de pierres et bifurquait souvent dans des angles à quatre vingt dix degrés. Alors qu'elle tourna encore une fois elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage.

Son premier réflexe fut des plus basiques.

« - PAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…

- Ah non moi, c'est bob.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH- Quoi ?

- Salut Aquoi, alors cousine, qu'est ce qu'on met au pied pour un enterrement ? »

Céline fut très tentée de se remettre à crier histoire de réagir aussi normalement qu'une innocente jeune fille se le doit face à au visage d'un raggeaman squelettique incrusté dans un mur. Mais il faut croire que Céline n'est pas tout à fait normale non plus parce qu'un pli se forma entre ses deux sourcil pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la question de l'autre guguss.

Puis elle se mit à rire et entre deux éclat de rire elle réussit à hoqueter :

« - Des pompes funèbres ! Hahhahahaha !

- Yeah sexy kid ! Hahahaaha, des pompes funèbres ! Elle est bonne hein ! Allez passes ! »

Le mur coulissa doucement sur le côté laissant une Céline encore hilare passer et atterrir dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave abandonné. Elle épousseta ses vêtement ressera son sac en bandoulière autour d'elle et à l'aide d'un coup de baguette réussi à ouvrir une fenêtre en hauteur. Elle se hissa à l'aide d'une chaise à moitié moisie à l'extérieur et reconnu avec bonheur le village de pré au lard. En se dirigeant vers la Tête du Sanglier Céline se délecta de voir ce village plongé dans l'obscurité et que la nuit rendait plus féérique encore.

Céline toqua doucement mais fermement à la porte du bar en notant mentalement la faible lueur à l'intérieur s'éteindre.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, ouvrez s'il vous plait il caille dehors ! »

Rien ne lui répondit mais les quelques minutes de silences furent brisé par des pas lourds et boiteux.

La porte de bois s'ouvrit sur un bonhomme imposant à la longue chevelure grise et à la courte barbe grisonnante. Son air grognon renforcé par ses yeux d'un bleu perçant firent perdre à la jeune fille un peu de sa détermination.

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez à c't'heure çi ?

- Utiliser la cheminée.

- Revenez demain, c'est fermé.

- Non demain je rentre.

- Pas mon problème.

- Vous laisseriez pas une élève mineur, affamée, frigorifiée, sans le sou, sur le pas de votre porte ?

- …

- Bon d'accort j'ai pas faim et j'ai de l'argent mais j'ai froid, je peux rentrer ? »

L'homme la toisa froidement mais d'un mouvement presque imperceptible se décala.

Céline se précipita à l'intérieur du bar vide et aux allures glauques.

« - Il est cool votre bar.

- Le léchage de botte ne marche pas avec moi, renifla-t-il avec dédain.

- Je suis sincère, c'est froid, c'est moche, c'est glauque, j'aime bien. »

Il ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers le fond du bar et sembla chuchoter de son ton bourru.

« Viens »

Elle le rejoignit devant le tableau d'une jeune femme blonde aux allures de nymphes.

« - C'est votre femme ?

- …

- C'est commun vous savez, la belle jeune femme qui se marie avec l'homme un peu brute, comme dans la belle et la bête vous connaissez ?

- C'est ma sœur.

- Ah. »

Il eut un reniflement méprisant puis d'un coup de baguette décala le tableau pour révéler un tunnel.

« - C'est pourquoi ?

- Tu rentres à Poudlard.

- Quoi ?! Mais non, j'ai réussi à en sortir ce n'est pas pour y retourner, j'ai besoin de votre cheminée !

- Non, je ne veux pas de problème tu rentres à Poudlard, répliqua-t-il sur un ton brusque qui fit reculer Céline.

- Je suis venue dans l'endroit le plus glauque, c'était pas pour tomber sur une personne honnête !

Il ne répondit pas mais Céline le vit serrer les dents et sa mâchoire se crisper, ce qui était vraiment effrayant.

- Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller quelque part, je vous jure que ce n'est pas un quelconque caprice de gamine en manque d'aventure, c'est très important.

- Je n'ai sûrement pas la même définition du mot important qu'une gamine. »

Devant l'air buté et grognon du barman, Céline soupira. Evidement avec son visage de poupée, son âge et ses manières personnes ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'elle était ni ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle soutint le regard du barman. Un regard hargneux, méprisant et colérique. Mais étrangement Céline savait que cela ne lui était pas destiné personnellement.

Son instinct encore une fois.

« Si je vous dis Volochenko. »

Le Barman eu un mouvement de recul et serra les poings. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés sous la méfiance. Céline remarqua qu'il avait imperceptiblement resserrer sa poigne sue sa baguette et qu'il avait fait basculer son poids sur son pied droit.

Un reflèxe de duelliste. Cet homme n'était sûrement pas le vieux Barman glauque qu'il voulait faire croire. Et à cette pensée Céline eut peur. Elle n'avait même pas penser que cet homme puisse être un danger.

Alors incapable de dire un mot elle se contenta de lever doucement les mains en l'air pour signifier qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune intention belliqueuse. Ce qui pourtant ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un Protego informulé.

« Tu cours après un danger trop gros pour toi. »

Céline relâcha son souffle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

« Enfaite c'est plutôt le danger qui me court après, je veux juste essayer d'en apprendre plus, je ne ferai rien de dangereux. »

Le vieil homme l'observa un long moment de ce regard scrutateur, qu'elle trouva un brin familier. Il semblait mener un véritable combat intérieur et soudain eu l'air très agacé mais surtout très fatigué.

Il lui fit un vague mouvement de tête et se dirigea de son pas lourd vers l'arrière du comptoir, où se trouvait la cheminée.

Céline retint le sourire qui la démangeait et suivit le barman qui lui désigna un petit pot avec de la poudre de cheminette.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cheminée la voix brusque du vieil homme retentit une dernière fois.

« Les Volochenko ont toujours deux coup d'avances et des sbires un peu partout, gardes ça en tête gamine. »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de lancer la poudre et de se faire aspirer par les flammes vertes dans un « chaudron baveur » à peine murmuré.

La jeune fille se retrouva instantanément dans la cheminé du Chaudron Baveur, un bar beaucoup plus accueillant que le précédent même vide et endormi. Discrètement elle se faufila entre les tables contenant encore quelque client endormis et se dirigea vers le Londres moldu, elle reviendrait pour faire un tour dans sur le chemin de traverse plus tard.

A peine sortie elle se mit à courir pour atteindre une route principal avec plus de circulation et de vie que ces ruelles malfamées.

Elle entendit avec délectation le bruit des rares voitures et se fit aveugler par leur lumière aveuglante. Elle repéra bien vite un taxi qu'elle héla immédiatement.

« - Bonsoir, vous savez si il y a un cimetière pas loin du 26 Cherleston Road ?

- Oui, ma p'tite, y'en a un trois rue plus loin, à la lisière du bois de Cherleston.

- Allons-y alors. »

Le chemin ne fut pas bien long, ils s'éloignèrent de la ville jusque atteindre la première petite bourgade bordé d'un petit bois aux arbres encore nus de feuilles.

Après avoir convaincu le chauffeur de l'attendre, elle sortit et se dirigea vers le rempart de pierres blanches qui entourait le cimetière. La pâle lueur de la nuit semblait faire briller ces murs blancs et cette atmosphère presque mystique fit frissonner Céline. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle entrait dans le sanctuaire de la mort. Lorsqu'elle franchit l'entrée et qu'elle vit ses centaines de pierres tombales et de croix, ses fleurs plus ou moins fanées, ce parterre de marbre blanc gris et noir ce ne fut pas une sensation oppressante qui la prit comme elle en eu peur au début. Mais un étrange calme. Même le vent semblait se faire silencieux ici.

Elle marchait sur les cailloux blancs, sillonnant entre les dédalles de tombes, cherchant un nom, un visage connus.

L'atmosphère qu'il y avait ici mis à rude épreuve la réflexion de Céline. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une telle sérénité parmi les vivants. C'était étrange qu'elle le trouve parmi les morts. Comme si la mort n'était en fin de compte pas une ennemie, ni une tragédie.

Mais plutôt une étape, un bout de chemin, un passage vers la suite de notre vie. Un espace inconnu ou le temps semble s'étirer pour nous bercer d'une sérénité réconfortante après la vie que l'on a mené.

Céline fut soudainement interrompue dans ses réflexions lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le nom Light Nora écrit en lettre d'argent sur du marbre blanc. Son visage rayonnant dans une photo renversé par le vent.

Céline choisi deux pierres blanches et lisses afin de coincer le petit cadre entre les deux.

« Désolée, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, j'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. »

Céline s'étonna un moment du naturel avec lequel elle avait parlé à la photo, comme si ses paroles trouveraient une oreille attentive dans laquelle tomber.

« Je sais pas trop pourquoi je suis là en faite. »

La jeune fille s'accroupit et commença nonchalamment à démêler ses cheveux que la brise avait ébouriffé. Puis son visage s'éclaira comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sorti un sachet caractéristique dont elle éparpilla le contenu sur le marbre blanc.

« Tiens, c'est mes bonbons préférés. Ceux à la Rhubarbe sont les meilleurs. »

Céline se demanda un moment si ce n'était pas profaner que de verser des bonbons sur la tombe de quelqu'un. Mais en avisant la stèle blanche où s'éparpillait maintenant quelques taches de multicolores, cela lui fit penser à une peinture d'enfant et elle décida que c'était joli en fin de compte.

« Je vais y aller, j'ai encore des choses à faire. J'espère que tu garderas un œil sur moi quand même de là où t'es. Mais te marre pas trop quand même, je suis susceptible, hein. »

Elle se releva et épousseta ses affaires avant de tourner les talons.

« A plus Nora. »

Quand elle rejoint le chauffeur de taxi celui çi grogna contre tout le temps qu'elle était resté là bas. Sur le chemin du retour elle lut qu'il était deux heures trente deux du matin. Elle était sortie du dortoir des gryffondors vers minuit quarante.

Avant de rentrer de nouveau dans le chaudron baveur elle paya grassement le chauffeur de taxi.

Le bar était toujours aussi calme, un faible feu de cheminé éclairait le fond du bar et quelque ronflements sonores déchiraient le silence.

Elle se dirigea vers l'arrière cour et fière d'avoir retenu quelle briques tapoter elle se fit plaisir d'imiter Jessica et ses grands gestes. Lorsque le mur s'ouvrit elle se trouva un moment déconcerté par le vide et le silence du chemin de traverse. Elle ne l'avait connu que plein de monde et fourmillant de vie. Ou alors pendant la bataille. Mais jamais aussi vide et silencieux.

En passant entre les boutiques elle sentit sa magie réagir aux puissants enchantements de protection et de sécurité des commerces. Une vague de panique la gagna quand elle se fit la remarque que ses mesures n'étaient absolument pas exagéré vus le monde dangereux dans lequel ils vivaient désormais. Et que elle idiote qu'elle était elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se promener sur le chemin de traverse seule en pleine nuit, pendant la guerre, avec sa mère à ses trousses, au risque de la croiser ou des croiser des mangemorts, ou de croiser Voldemort lui-même. Ou pire. Croiser quelqu'un de Poudlard, se faire renvoyer et être obligé d'aller dans ce Goulag de Durmstrang.

La jeune fille déglutit et sentit une sueur froide se rependre dans son dos. Elle pensa sérieusement à faire demi tour et repartir à Poudlard maintenant.

Mais ça c'était avant de se retrouver face à l'allée des embrumes.

Recalant toute ses peurs dans un tiroir de sa tête, elle raffermit la prise sur sa baguette, mit la grande capuche de sa cape et s'engouffra dans la ruelle.

Après quelque pas un détail la frappa. Elle regarda d'un œil critique son uniforme. Après s'être creusé la tête pendent de bonne minute et quelque coup de baguette plus tard elle se retrouva aux couleurs de Serpentards. Elle remarqua que le vert était un soupçon trop clair mais elle espérait qu'avec l'obscurité on ne verrait rien.

Elle reprit sa marche aussi discrètement que possible l'oreille et la baguette aux aguets.

Céline passa devant une enseigne du nom de Barjow et Beurk. Curieuse elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'un coup de baguette. Celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. L'intérieur de la boutique était sombre sans aucune autre lumière que l'unique chandelle sur le comptoir. Ses yeux balayèrent les étagèrent aux objets plus sombres les uns que les autre. Elle s'arrêta sans surprise face aux livres. Un titre attira son attention. _Sorts noir et guérison._ Elle s'empressa de le prendre et son regard tomba sur un autre livre._ De l'art de créer ses sortilèges._ Elle le prit aussi sans une once d'hésitation.

Elle se tourna vers le comptoir et failli lâcher ses livres. Un homme dans la trentaine le visage émacié les trait durs à l'allure dégingandé se tenait là, la dévisageant suspicieusement des ses petit yeux noir, la baguette tendu. La jeune fille se rendit compte que dans l'ombre de l'étagère il ne pouvait la voir. Aussi elle hésita à s'avancer et à se montrer.

« Vous êtes là bien tôt »

L'information que lui apporta la voix grinçante la glaça sur place.

_Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il attendait de la compagnie dans pas longtemps ?!_

« Vous ne venez pas aussi tôt d'habitude. Où sont les autres ? »

Damned.

Pour seule réponse Céline s'assura que sa capuche était bien en place sur son visage et que les couleurs de Serpentard étaient bien visible et elle s'avança.

L'homme arqua un sourcil sceptique. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Je suis venue prendre ça »

Céline espérait de tout son cœur que sa voix et son attitude étaient aussi assurés qu'elle le voulait. Elle s'avança aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait et déposa les livres sur le comptoir.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis prit séchement les livres, gribouilla quelque chose dans un cahier avant de lui siffler le prix. Elle fourra les livres dans son sac avant de sortir quelques gaillons.

« Gardez la monnaie »

Elle s'apprêta à se retourner pour sortir vite fait bien fait mais un bruit la statufia.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Deux personnes entrèrent. Deux hommes, tout de noir vêtu. Et portant des masques. Céline eu l'horrible impression que son cœur tenter de sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort, et l'air se coinça dans sa gorge. Une froideur inexplicable s'infiltra dans ses os lui donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient fait de glace.

« C'est qui ça ? »

La voix rauque et basse avait claqué dans son dos comme un fouet. Elle n'osa pas se retourner.

« Une gamine de Poudlard »

Céline entendit les pas s'approcher du comptoir. L'homme arriva à sa hauteur et tendit sa main ganté vers le cahier du propriétaire.

« Ce ne sont pas des livres pour des gamins »

Les paroles susurrées à son oreille sonnaient comme une menace. Comme s'il la mettait au défit de répondre autre chose que ce qu'il voulait l'entendre dire.

Elle respira le plus calmement possible, ignorant la peur qui lui rongeait les os, ignorant le fait qu'elle se trouverait à trois contre un si les choses dégénéraient. Elle répondit simplement :

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gamins. »

Il eu un petit bruit étouffé qui ressemblait à un ricanement avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule et ne la retourne pour faire face à un torse massif.

« Serpentard »

Elle ne répondit rien il n'y avait rien à dire. Cette conclusion semblait lui convenir puisqu'il la lâcha.

« Ton nom. »

Céline frissonna. Pour le coup elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Volodia »

Elle se promit de faire un Autel à son professeur d'Histoire de la magie de Beaubatton qui leur à parlé du rôle mineur des Volodia dans l'implantation de l'idée de la suprématie du sang en Russie.

« - Des Volodia en Angleterre ? renifla sceptiquement l'autre mangemort près de la porte.

- Notre puissance n'est plus reconnu par nos semblable, murmura Céline.

- Parce que vous n'avez plus aucune puissance, écrasé par ce fou de Dumbledore, ricanna le propriétaire.

- La puissance qui coule dans mes veines est plus grande que celle de tous tes ancêtres, répliqua Céline d'une voix qu'elle voulait hargneuse.

Elle regretta son zèle quand il crispa son poing sur sa baguette, mais l'éclat de rire des deux mangemorts la rassura aussitôt. Si elle se les mettait dans la poche il ne lui arriverait rien. Le mangemort près de la porte s'approcha d'elle, il était moins grand et semblait plus jeune.

- Tu peux redonner à ta famille son honneur et sa puissance d'antan, lui susurra-t-il. »

Céline sentit ses jambes trembler en réalisant où il voulait en venir. L'air se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses poumons semblait être écrasés sous la pression. Un froid mordant s'insinua dans son cerveau, figeant sa réflexion.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres, peut redonner à ton nom la gloire qui lui est dû. »

Elle ne sut quelle force mystique la maintenait encore debout quand tout ses muscles semblaient vouloir se liquéfier sur place.

On lui demandait d'entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et la Gazette du Sorciers le prouvait assez bien comme cela.

On ne dit pas non au Seigneurs des ténèbres.

* * *

Niaaaark Niaaaark Niaaaaark ! Quelle suspens mes amis, quelle suspens !

Vous savez bien entendus ce qu'il faut faire pour que je me mette à écrire la suite Huuuum !

Donc j'attend bien sagement tout vos commentaires, pour me mettre au prochain chapitre ! Vous savez que les r'vious c'est mon carburant :3

Au passage Merci à Kripee pour ton commentaire et la blague en bonus, je ne verrais plus mon mixer de la même manière maintenant ! Ilfa' contente que mes chapitre ne te déçois pas et oui en effet pour l'histoire des bonnet péruviens c'est le génie de Eve et Zod'a qui m'a inspiré ! Mymy ma p'tite Mymy tes commentaire sont toujours une source d'énergie et sont constructives par tes fines analyses, Merci !

Alors le monde, Soyez pas timides, R'viouvez !

Schuss !


End file.
